En puntillas
by Mar Angys Dreams
Summary: Sasuke es un famoso cantante de Rock japonés, que a sus 21 años parece tenerlo todo: dinero, fama, prestigio, y chicas. Sin embargo, hay una que ni siquiera parece percatarse de su existencia. Esa chica es Sakura Haruno, una bailarina de ballet profesional. Ella es la causa por la que Sasuke abandona su país y decide mudarse a España, solo para conquistarla. ¿Lo logrará?
1. Prólogo

**En puntillas**

**Prólogo**

La bulliciosa calle Barcelona despertó antes que él. El reloj de su buró ya marcaba las seis treinta, pero Sasuke Uchiha yacía semi-inconsciente sobre el futón. La ventana, como de costumbre en esa época del año, permanecía abierta, por lo que el ruido de la ciudad se colaba, instalándose en cada recoveco de la habitación. La melodía de la séptima sinfonía de Mozart, proveniente del sexto piso, se fusionaba con el sonido de los establecimientos comerciales que desde hace un rato comenzaban a funcionar en la conocida calle madrileña, provocando una extraña y heterogénea mezcla que, lejos de perturbar al pelinegro, lo sumía, aún más, en una especie de somnolencia pletórica.

Sasuke abrió los ojos al tiempo que dejaba de sonar la melodiosa tonada del legendario intérprete, y contó los diez segundos faltantes para que sus oídos se deleitaran con la almibarada voz de Louis Armstrong, el cantante de jazz favorito de su vecina. Conocía al dedillo los hábitos de esa mujer. Sin embargo, Sakura Haruno no podía ser más ajena de la existencia del Uchiha.

Hacían ya seis meses desde que Sasuke se instaló en el quinto piso del edificio San Pedro, y solo una cosa no había sufrido alteración alguna desde entonces. Seguía enferma e irrevocablemente enamorado de Sakura. Por lo demás, el chico ya no estaba tan seguro de que conquistarla sería una tarea fácil.

Sasuke había resuelto que a su llegada buscaría a su vecina bailarina y le confesaría todo el amor que sentía por ella. Sabía que no sería sencillo explicar que bastaron solo catorce días para enamorarse tan férreamente que, aun después de transcurridos ocho meses sin verla, su amor por ella seguía intacto. Pero si contaba con suerte, y la joven, además de indescriptiblemente bella, resultaba ser romántica, aquella historia le parecería perfecta, y terminaría por aceptarlo.

No obstante, después de seis meses de intentos fallidos, donde todas las insinuaciones de Sasuke se estrellaban ante la deliberada indiferencia de la hermosa bailarina, -que de verdad parecía vivir en una realidad alterna de la que Sasuke, por cierto, no formaba parte- el chico estaba a punto de claudicar, pero se detenía cada vez que comprendía que vivir en un mundo en el que no pudiera escuchar los pasos de la bailarina acariciando su techo, era igual a no vivir.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El teléfono celular de Sasuke repicó mientras él estaba en la ducha cantando, con voz afinada pero muy grave para alcanzar la nota de Bon Jovi, la letra de la canción "This Ain't A Love Song". Cuando salió del cuarto de baño, una luz roja intermitente, proveniente del aparato que yacía sobre la mesita de noche, le anunció que tenía un mensaje de voz. Sasuke caminó con rapidez y tomó el teléfono al tiempo que apretaba el botón de llamar. Colocó el celular en altavoz para darse tiempo de escuchar el mensaje mientras se vestía. El chico reconoció al punto la seductora voz de la mujer:

"Sasuke, amor, soy yo Tenten, me quedé esperando tu llamada y… bueno, en vista de que no la recibí me tomé la libertad de marcarte… Pareces haberte olvidado de mí. No sabes lo triste que me pone esa idea… Está bien, supongo que si no atiendes es porque has de estar muy ocupado, así que te dejo. Llámame, ¿vale? ¡Te quiero, besos!

Volvió a revisar el equipo, y aparte de la llamada perdida de Tenten, había dos más. Una era de Kakashi Hatake, su agente, que seguramente volvería a llamar, ya que prefería eso a hablar con una máquina, y la otra de un número desconocido.

El chico estaba a punto de devolverle la llamada a su agente, cuando el teléfono empezó a repicar es sus manos:

-Aló –dijo Sasuke.

-Hombre, hasta que apareces –la voz viril de Kakashi sonó al otro lado del hilo telefónico.

-Justo estaba por llamarte…

-¿Cuándo piensas dejarte de pendejadas, Sasuke? –le interrumpió.

-¿Pendejadas? –Repitió Sasuke, confundido- ¿A qué te refieres?

-Sabes perfectamente porque lo digo. Sasuke, te necesito aquí, en Tokio.

-¿Y qué se supone que tengo que hacer en Tokio, que no pueda hacer desde Madrid?

-Grabar un disco, por ejemplo –soltó su agente de mal talante.

-Créeme, que de nada te voy a servir en Tokio, cuando mi musa esta aquí, en Madrid… –fijando su vista en el techo, agregó- justo en el piso de arriba.

-Será tu musa y todo lo que quieras, pero si no vuelves a Tokio tu carrera se va a la mierda.

Sasuke percibió el tono severo con que su agente había pronunciado las últimas palabras, y supo que estaba hablando en serio.

-Está bien hombre, cálmate. Te prometo que pronto estaré de regreso. Ahora tengo, que irme.

-Sasu… -quiso replicar Kakashi.

-Adiós. –Sentenció el chico- después te llamo.

Caviló por un segundo las opciones que tenía y cuando la obvia saltó a la vista, desvió de una vez sus pensamientos a otra cosa. En eso, el pelinegro abandonó la labor de vestirse y se hecho en el futón boca arriba, contemplando el cielo raso de su habitación mientras se imaginaba a Sakura flotando por los pasillos de su apartamento como una aparición divina. Percibió detalladamente el recorrido, de la chica, del cuarto a la sala, quedándose levemente amodorrado… _"Claro que no puedo irme a Tokio" _fue lo último que pensó.

-¡Sasuke!

Un grito amortiguado lo despertó, de repente. El chico identificó, en seguida, la voz de su mejor amigo, por lo que se levantó de prisa y corrió hasta la ventana:

-¡Sai! –Exclamó, emocionado con una sonrisa amplia- ¿Cuándo llegaste?

-Anoche –respondió el aludido desde la calzada- Te llame está mañana, pero como cosa rara no atendiste… Bueno, no te quedes ahí parado, hombre. Ve abrirme.

-¡Claro, claro!

El abrazo que se dieron Sai y Sasuke, una vez estuvieron frente a frente, reflejaba cuanto se habían extrañado. Ellos eran amigos desde de los siete años y, a excepción de los dos años en los que Sasuke se fue de gira mundial, nunca se habían separado por tanto tiempo. Inclusive, cuando Sasuke decidió, por razones, hasta la fecha, incomprensibles para muchos, mudarse a España, Sai convenientemente recibió una beca para estudiar artes, en la Universidad Complutense de Madrid_. _

Cuando no estaba con Sasuke, a Sai se le podía ubicar, sin ningún tipo de problemas, en la Facultad de Bellas Artes, allí pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo. Fue precisamente ahí donde Sasuke conoció a Tenten. Ella iba en la misma clase que Sai, pero a diferencia de este, la chica vivía en España (Marbella) desde hace tres años y en Madrid desde hace dos. Era, al igual que ellos, oriunda de Kobe, por eso les pareció extraño que aun teniendo amigos en común no se hubieran conocido antes.

Tenten había ido a la misma primaria con la novia de Sai, Hinata Hyuga, quien además es la prima de Neji, otro de los mejores amigos de Sasuke (N. de A.: Tras el divorcio de sus papás, Sasuke se fugó de su casa. Estuvo perdido, en el centro de Kobe, por unas horas y de no haber sido porque se topó con Neji, que vivía en la misma cuadra, seguramente jamás hubiera dado con el camino de vuelta. Sasuke contaba con ocho años y Neji con nueve. Desde entonces son mejores amigos).

Un día que Sasuke fue a buscar a Sai a la facultad, para irse de farra, la chica vio al cantante y lo reconoció de inmediato. A partir de ese momento, se encaprichó con él y lleva cuatro meses persiguiéndolo, sin ser rechazada del todo, valga mencionar.

Sai estaba echado en el sillón observando de reojo el vaivén de los pasos de Sasuke, que caminaba nervioso por la estancia.

-Claro que supe que se mudó a Kioto –comentó el cantante- pero lo de la boda no te lo puedo creer.

-Pues así es. Y eso no es todo.

-¿Hay más?

Sai asintió sonriente.

-Karin está embarazada. –anunció.

-¿Qué? –A Sasuke se le desencajó la mandíbula y se le dilataron los ojos por la sorpresa- ¿Por eso va a casarse?... Claro, y por eso aceptó hacerse cargo de los negocios de su tío en Kioto… ¿pero...?

-Algo hay de eso –lo interrumpió Sai, abruptamente- pero sabes, perfectamente, como yo, que Neji está realmente enamorado de Karin. El que ella esté embarazada, solo adelanta sus planes. Tarde o temprano iba a terminar por casarse.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros despreocupadamente, otorgándole la razón a su amigo.

-Da igual –repuso- ¿Puedes creerlo? Vamos a ser tíos.

Ambos rieron al unisonó.

-Pero no le perdono al idiota de Neji que no me lo haya dicho. –soltó en tono rencoroso.

-No te lo tomes personal, creo que no se lo ha dicho a nadie -intercedió Sai, y adivinando los pensamientos del Uchiha, agregó- Yo me he enterado por Hinata, a ella se lo dijo Karin.

-Bueno, solo queda esperar que no se pase de discreto también con la fecha de la boda.

Sai enarcó una ceja.

-Te pasas de sensible, Sasuke... Y hablando de sensibilidad ¿Ya te le declaraste a tu vecina?

Sai era uno de los poco que conocía que el motivo por el que Sasuke decidió residenciarse en España tenía que ver con ese enamoramiento platónico que tenía por la inquilina del sexto piso del edifico San Pedro, y estaba tan sorprendido como Neji –otro que también lo sabía- de que su amigo no hubiera reunido el valor para declarársele de frente.

Gracias a su porte encantador, el Uchiha nunca había tenido ningún tipo de problemas para conseguir chicas, y después, cuando se volvió famoso, los tuvo menos. De hecho, de los tres, Sasuke siempre fue el que se ligaba a más chicas, y a las más bonitas, como acotaba Neji, rencorosamente, al recordar que un principio su futura esposa estuvo interesada en Sasuke. Pero este no era el caso, porque el chico ya llevaba seis meses viviendo en el apartamento de abajo, de la chica de sus sueños y aun no se atrevía siquiera a hablarle, salvo las veces que se la encontraba "accidentalmente" en los pasillos del edificio, en las que venciendo los nervios la saludaba con una reverencia, que ella casi siempre, ignoraba deliberadamente.

Sasuke negó con la cabeza.

-Pienso hacerlo muy pronto –aseguró el Uchiha.

-Si, como no –dejo salir Sai con ademán irónico.

Como respuesta, Sasuke entornó los ojos.

Los amigos pasaron el resto de la mañana platicando y poniéndose al día de todo lo que había hecho uno en la ausencia del otro. Sai venía de pasar dos meses en Kobe, a donde se había ido de vacaciones, a estar con su familia y su novia, tras culminar su primer semestre de artes plásticas en la universidad. Durante su estancia allá, la vida de Sasuke no había variado mucho: seguía encaprichado con la bailarina del sexto piso, no había avanzado en su plan para seducirla y de vez en cuando salía con Tenten, la compañera de la facultad de Sai.

Obviando el hecho de que Kakashi acababa de darle un ultimátum para que regresara a Tokio, o de lo contrario, según las propias palabras del Hatake: su carrera se va a la mierda, Sasuke no tenía nada nuevo que contarle a Sai. Al menos, no nada tan sorprendente como la repentina boda y recién estrenada paternidad de su amigo Neji y la reciente y arrebatada decisión de Sai y Hinata de vivir juntos. La Hyuga estaba esperando culminar sus clases en el instituto y en seguida, así fuera en contra de los deseos de su padre, se iría a Madrid a "estudiar" diseños de moda.

-Eso parece un buen plan –comentó Sasuke.

-Si –asintió Sai- esperemos que no haya inconvenientes.

-¿Te refieres a qué Hiashi se niegue a que Hinata abandone Kobe?

-Ya sabes lo aprehensivo que es. –Dijo Sai en tono de crítica- Aunque de ser así, le tocará aguantarse, Hinata cumple los dieciocho dentro de tres meses.

-Cierto –recordó Sasuke con una sonrisa socarrona- Parece mentira, todavía me acuerdo, como si fuera ayer, cuando Hinata se colaba en el garaje de Neji para escucharnos tocar, tenía apenas catorce años.

-Si –sonrió Sai- desde siempre ha sido muy bella.

Sasuke le asestó un codazo en el costado a Sai al tiempo que comentaba con sarcasmo:

-También recuerdo que te molestaba que te dijera que te gustaba.

-No tanto como le molestaba a Neji –dijo Sai sonrojado hasta la coronilla.

Otra vez los amigos rieron al mismo tiempo, pero esta vez más sonoramente y con cierta camaradería.

-Ya tengo que irme –lamentó Sai- pero esta noche va a ver una fiesta en casa de Tenten por el inicio del semestre. ¿Quieres venir?

-Hum… no lo sé –murmuró el Uchiha, desanimado.

-Bueno, en cualquier caso, tú ya sabes donde vive ella, así que si más tarde te apetece, no dudes en pasarte por allá.

El Uchiha asintió sin ganas.

-Por cierto –añadió Sai- no olvides revisar las cosas que te mandó tu papá. Y, bueno, creo que deberías llamarle.

-Está bien –dijo Sasuke, dirigiéndose hacia la cocina y su voz se desvaneció en un gruñido.

Después de despedirse, Sai salió de la residencia de Sasuke y justo en la entrada del edificio se encontró con la mujer que desde hace más de un año le roba los sueños a su mejor amigo. Sakura Haruno, la bailarina como mejor la conocía él, vestía ropa deportiva y parecía venir de hacer ejercicios, puesto que traía el pelo amarrado en una alta cola de caballo y estaba visiblemente sudada. Sai la saludo con un leve movimiento de cabeza y ella le devolvió el gesto con un meneo aún más leve.

"_Menuda chica"_ pensó él al tiempo que se preguntaba qué era lo que había visto Sasuke en ella que lo había trastornado tanto. Entonces recordó una conversación que habían tenido ellos hace, más o menos, como tres meses, en la que él le había hecho precisamente esa pregunta.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_**Flash Back.**_

Sai sabía que Sasuke lo esperaba afuera desde hace media hora. Por vez primera, desde su estancia en la facultad, deseaba que una clase terminara rápido. Anik Blanchard, una artista francesa muy reconocida y quien además era su profesora de historia del arte, estaba frente al pizarrón explicando sobre la imagen de un castillo las etapas del arte gótico:

"El lenguaje artístico románico de los siglos X y XI, comenzó a dar paso a un nuevo estilo: el gótico. Las innovaciones más importantes se hicieron en las iglesias de la región de París, que se convirtió en centro cultural de la Europa cristiana del noroeste… El gótico equivale a una nueva interpretación de la naturaleza conforme a una espiritualidad más profunda…"

-¿Te ocurre algo, Sai? –inquirió en tono mordaz la profesora mientras volvía la vista en dirección a donde estaba viendo el pelinegro.

Sai se apuro a negar con la cabeza.

-Nada, profesora.

-Pues, pareces distraído, ¿o es, acaso, qué mi clase no te parece interesante?

-En absoluto- volvió a negar el chico.

-Profesora –intervino Tenten, sonriendo- hoy es el cumpleaños de Sai, seguramente tiene prisa por irse a celebrar.

Aun cuando las palabras de la chica fueron dichas con la mejor de las intenciones, para sacar a su amigo de apuros, no surtieron el efecto deseado, puesto que ninguno contaba con el voluble humor de su profesora, que ese día estaba particularmente irritable.

-En ese caso –dijo la artista en tono malicioso- ¿Qué les parece si en honor a Sai, dejamos la clase hasta aquí?

-¡Siii! –las voces de todos en el salón estallaron de júbilo al unísono.

-Perfecto –continuó la profesora en el mismo tonito- entonces, nos vemos el lunes –todos los estudiantes se levantaron encantados de sus asientos- esperen un momento –los detuvo ella, alzando el volumen de su voz- para el lunes quiero que todos me traigan un informe detallado del arte gótico y que me citen por lo menos cinco pintores diferentes de la época, por-per-so-na. Estudiante que repita, por lo menos, un pintor está automáticamente reprobado.

Un montón de voces se alzaron como señal de desacuerdo, pero ninguna tan fuerte como para ser tomada en serio. Resignados, algunos jóvenes intercambiaban miradas entre ellos en busca de consuelo.

Anik Blanchard observó, complacida, las caras lívidas de sus estudiantes al tiempo que una sonrisa burlona se le dibujaba de oreja a oreja.

-Por cierto –agregó ella- esto también es en honor a Sai.

El aludido se encogió de hombros a la vez que salía lo más de prisa posible del salón, para evitarse las miradas acusadoras de sus compañeros de clase. Mientras iba por el pasillo Tenten lo alcanzó:

-¡Sai! –Gritó la chica- espérame.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Sai al tiempo que se volvía para quedar frente a Tenten.

-Solo quería disculparme –jadeó ella- parece que metí la pata ahí dentro.

-Tranquila –la calmó el chico- sé que no ha sido a propósito. Más que conmigo, deberías disculparte con los demás. Deben estar odiándonos.

-Sí, supongo –coincidió ella- pasamos de ser los héroes, a ser los villanos en una milésima de segundo.

Ambos esbozaron una amplia sonrisa al mismo tiempo.

-Ya me tengo que ir.

-Ah, sí –dijo ella- Feliz cumpleaños, por cierto.

-Gracias. –dijo él, volviéndose y emprendiendo la caminata.

-¡Me saludas a Sasuke! –dijo con voz de niña.

-Con gusto –murmuró Sai sin detener la marcha.

Cuando entró a la cafetería pudo dar con Sasuke, rápidamente, aun cuando su vestimenta no era la más llamativa que digamos: venía ataviado con una franela de mangas largas, de color azul marino, con un mono y una gorra gris, así como con lentes oscuros. El Uchiha se encontraba en una mesa situada en un rincón al lado de el único ventanal de la cantina, leyendo una revista en la que, curiosamente, él era la portada.

-Por fin llegas –susurró Sasuke.

-Lamento la tardanza –dijo Sai en el volumen de voz normal- ¿Cuál era la urgencia?

Sasuke se quedó pensando y luego de inspirar hondo, soltó en tono apagado:

-Itachi me escribió.

-¿En serio? –la cara de Sai tomó tonalidades distintas, hasta permanecer en uno blanco, casi transparente- ¿Qué te dijo?

-Papá está enfermo. Según el correo que me envió Itachi, parece que quiere verme.

-Que mal amigo –se lamentó Sai mientras le daba una serie de palmaditas torpes a Sasuke en el hombro -¿Qué piensas hacer?

-La verdad, no lo sé. No veo a mi papá desde hace... -Hizo cuentas mentales- cinco años, y con Itachi… bueno tú sabes cómo están las cosas por ese lado. No creo que ir para Japón a estas alturas sea una buena idea.

Sai asintió, visiblemente, preocupado.

-¿Es solo por eso que no te quieres ir? –quiso saber Sai.

-¿Qué? –preguntó Sasuke, confundido.

-¿Que si la tensa relación que llevas con tu papá e Itachi es la única razón por la que no quieres ir a Kobe? ¿O hay algo más?

-¿Algo más? –repitió el Uchiha con desdén, adivinado por donde venían las insinuaciones de su amigo.

-Sasuke, no quieres irte por ella ¿verdad? –soltó sin rodeos.

-En cierta parte –admitió él- Pero sabes que el que Itachi sea el hijo perfecto no me estimula mucho a acercarme por esos lares. En todo caso ¿qué se supone que voy hacer allá?

-A estar con tu papá, claro.

El Uchiha hizo una mueca de desaprobación.

-Él se va a poner bien. No me necesita. Además, soy la oveja negra de la familia, ¿recuerdas?

-Sigo pensando que si no te quieres ir, es por ella –refutó Sai, ceñudo- Y la verdad es que no lo entiendo. ¿Qué es lo que esa chica tiene de especial?

-Todo –decretó el Uchiha.

-jump… Ella es una mujer muy bella, sí, pero eso no explica que hayas perdido la cabeza.

-Tú no entiendes –replicó Sasuke- Hay millones de mujeres bellas, pero solo hay una Sakura Haruno.

Sai se encogió de hombros en señal de rendición, dando como causa perdida la idea de hacer entrar en razón a su amigo.

-Cambiando de tema ¿Qué vamos a hacer para mi cumpleaños?

_**Flash Back End.**_

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

"_Solo hay una Sakura Haruno" _repitió en su mente mientras observaba a la chica desaparecer en el umbral del edificio.

-Es condenadamente hermosa, claro, pero su personalidad es un asco. –sentenció Sai a voz populi.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En la sala de su casa, Sasuke estaba poniendo en orden su pasaporte y otros documentos. Conocía perfectamente bien a Kakashi como para saber que si le había advertido que su estancia en España ponía en riesgo su carrera musical, es porque así era. Lo que menos se le antojaba a Sasuke era convertirse en uno de los muchos cantantes que solo tenían éxito en su primer sencillo y que después desaparecían de la mente de todos, sin dejar ningún rastro de su existencia. Ya era suficiente con tener que lidiar con un hermano que estaba más cerca de la perfección de lo que tenía derecho a estar cualquier mortal, como para sumarle el hecho de que sería un fracasado. Llegado ese punto, y después de leer la carta de su papá, tomar una decisión no resultó tan difícil.

-Todo está listo –se convenció Sasuke al mismo tiempo que cogía el teléfono. Buscó en sus contactos y al dar con el número que deseaba, marcó. Esperó unos segundos a que atendieran y cuando iba por el tercer repiqué, escuchó la voz ronca de su agente.

-Hola.

-Te aviso que mañana en la noche salgo para Tokio. -le lanzó Sasuke, sin siquiera saludarlo.

-¡Enhorabuena! –dijo Kakashi, evidentemente, complacido por la noticia.

-Qué bueno que al menos alguien esté feliz. –las palabras de Sasuke estaba lastradas por cierto aire de resignación y amargura.

Había tomado la decisión en cuanto su amigo se marchó, pero pensar en lo que estaba dejando atrás (mejor dicho, a quien estaba dejando atrás) le ocasionaba un autentico dolor físico.

-Hombre, no te pongas así. Ya verás que todo va ir bien. Si te soy sincero, nunca estuve de acuerdo con tu repentina decisión de irte a vivir a España.

Kakashi guardó silencio a la espera de una respuesta por parte de Sasuke, pero la misma no se produjo.

-Estoy seguro –continuó el Hatake- que una vez en Tokio, te olvidarás de todo.

-Puedes llamarla por su nombre –refutó Sasuke de mal genio-. Bueno, ya te dije lo que querías oír, así que… hablamos cuando esté en allá.

Dicho esto el Uchiha colgó el teléfono a la vez que echaba una oteada a la sala, posando su vista en las maletas que estaban en la entrada del corredor -las cuales estaban hechas desde hace tres meses- suspiro apesadumbrado.

-Al final no sé si no te lo dije, o no quisiste darte cuenta –Sasuke estaba mirando el techo de la estancia, de la misma manera que lo había hecho otra tantas veces cuando la inquilina de arriba estaba ensayando alguna de sus rutinas de ballet.

Saliendo del ensimismamiento que se apoderaba de él, únicamente, cuando pensaba en Sakura, salió de su casa rumbo al aeropuerto. Comenzó a bajar las escaleras. (Hábito que se arraigó en él cuando se dio cuenta que su vecina no usaba el ascensor. Desde entonces usa las escaleras con el fin de provocar un encuentro ocasional con su amor platónico). Cuando iba por el cuarto piso, escuchó a alguien tatarear un soniquete disonante, que para su sorpresa identificó al punto. Los músculos se le contrajeron involuntariamente cuando se percató que la voz echa canción que se acercaba era la de Sakura. Mientras escuchaba los suaves pasos de la chica aproximarse, Sasuke se quedó inmóvil en un peldaño de la escalera, intentando mantener la expresión de su rostro controlada. Ella le pasó por un lado sin notar siquiera su presencia y él tuvo miedo de que Sakura pudiera oír los latidos de su corazón a esa distancia. Cuando el sonido de la marcha de la bailarina, casi, se había desvanecido, el Uchiha reaccionó.

"_¡Joder!"_ su voz estalló, furiosa, en su cabeza. _"No me extraña que ni siquiera sepa quién eres, si te comportas así"_

Por fin pudo moverse y lo hizo para virarse en dirección a donde se había ido su vecina.

-Sasuke, déjate de pendejadas. –Se ordenó- Te vas mañana a Japón ¿y ni siquiera vas a intentarlo?

No había más que pensar. Si algún consejo había rescatado Sasuke, de los mucho que le había dado su padre, era que la única forma de ganar es intentando. _"El que no arriesga no gana"_ resolvió_. "Hablare con ella esta noche"._


	2. Amar o morir en el intento

**Aquí**** les dejo el segundo capitulo de En Puntillas... Espero que les guste y que lo disfruten, tanto como lo disfrute yo al escribirlo.**

**Me gustaría saber sus opiniones, así que por fa comenten.**

**Quiero hacer una paréntesis para responder los comentarios que he recibido:**

**Para mussaluna: Si, la idea era crear una historia en la que no fuera Sakura la que, como siempre, estuviera enamorada del Uchiha. Pensando en eso, se me ocurrió esta. Espero que te guste el segundo capitulo.**

**Para Rachel: Que bueno que te gustó. Como sé que estabas ansiosa me apuré a publicar el segundo capitulo en cuanto lo termine. El tercero estará listo pronto, espero. La personalidad de Sakura tenía que ser un poquito odiosa, para poder justificar que Sasuke no se le haya declarado aún.**

**Bueno, sin más a que hacer referencia, espero que lo disfruten y dejen Reviews, tanto si les gustó, como si no.**

* * *

**En puntillas**

**Primer Capítulo**

**Amar o morir en el intento**

Si alguien le hubiese dicho a Sasuke hace dos años, cuando llevaba una vida desenfadada y su única preocupación consistía en elegir a que mujer se llevaría a la cama cada noche, que se iba a enamorar tan locamente de una chica, que además de no corresponderle, lo ignoraría intencionalmente, seguramente se hubiese reído en la cara de quien se le hubiera ocurrido tal fantasía, alegando sin titubear que el que eso ocurriera era simplemente imposible. Tan imposible como le resultaba, ahora, dejar de pensar en dicha chica.

El cantante escuchó la puerta del departamento del sexto piso cerrarse en un golpe seco, y solo entonces siguió bajando las escaleras, sin pensar mucho en la decisión que acababa de tomar; puesto que en su caso, decisiones reflexionadas suponen la retractación de la misma. En su lugar, desvió toda su atención a la carta que su papá le había escrito:

"_¿Será verdad que sólo quiere comprobar que estoy bien?… hummm… bueno, eso lo veremos cuando esté allá…"_

Siguió su camino hasta el aeropuerto, sin meditar mucho en nada, más bien prestando atención a todo para no caer en la tentación de pensar en Sakura y en su arrebatado decreto de declarársele esta noche.

Una vez en la línea seis del metro, con el boleto de avión en mano, (metafóricamente, hablando), Sasuke le escribió un mensaje de texto a Sai para notificarle que necesitaba conversar con él. Recorrió, a pie, los quince minutos de camino que hay desde la Estación Ciudad Universitaria hasta la Facultad de Bellas Artes mientras escuchaba música en su ipod y evitaba con todas sus fuerzas que sus cavilaciones abandonaran las trivialidades en las que hace más de media hora se había obligado a pensar. Cuando por fin llegó al edifico, subió las escaleras para dirigirse a los salones del tercer piso, donde Sai lo estaba esperando, pero se detuvo en la segunda planta, cuando al pie de las escaleras vio a Tenten hablando con un chico del que desconocía el nombre, pero a quien había visto innumerables veces.

-¡Sasuke! –exclamó la joven al verlo, dejando solo al chico con el que estaba hablando.

El amigo de Tenten, era un joven alto y esbelto, de piel morena y de cabello crespo y largo, el cual, siempre, llevaba amarrado en una cola de caballo. La primera vez que Sasuke lo vio, fue hace, alrededor, de cinco meses, en su edificio, acompañado, nada más y nada menos que de Sakura Haruno. Desde entonces lo veía cada tanto, y continuamente con la misma chica. En un principio, Sasuke tuvo que reprimir la necesidad imperiosa de abalanzarse contra él y caerle a golpes hasta matarlo. No obstante, luego de observarlo detenidamente, pudo notar en el chico actitudes desconcertantes, que a él lo tranquilizaron. El chico, según Sasuke, era homosexual.

-Hola –dijo él entre dientes.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –quiso saber Tenten.

-Vine hablar con Sai.

-Ah, claro –dijo la chica en tono decepcionado- ¿Qué más podría traerte a ti a la facultad?

Sasuke asintió a la vez que comentaba:

-Ese chico, -empezó, señalando al sitio donde antes había estado Tenten hablando con su amigo- con él que estabas ahorita ¿cómo se llama?

-¿Shikamaru? –Preguntó la chica- ¿lo conoces?

-Solo de vista. Me he topado con él algunas veces en mi edifico.

-Ah, ya. –profirió Tenten, confundida.

-¿Y tú de donde lo conoces?

-Bueno, Shikamaru es el novio de mi prima, y el mejor amigo de mi primo.

-¿Prima? –Repitió Sasuke- querrás decir novio de tu primo, y amigo de tu prima.

Tenten río sonoramente.

-¿De qué hablas, Sasuke?

-Ese chico es gay –insistió el Uchiha.

-Claro que no –ratificó ella- ¿De dónde sacaste eso?

-Bueno, es que él se compor…

-Digamos que no es la persona más masculina que haya conocido –lo interrumpió la joven- pero, en definitiva, no es gay. Solo es… metrosexual.

-Jump –masculló el pelinegro, para quien los prefijos "homo" y "metro", en este caso, significaban lo mismo.

-Él lleva saliendo con mi prima Temari, apenas, un par de semanas, pero es el mejor amigo de Gaara desde que se conocieron en la Academia Nacional de Ballet, en Tokio.

-¿Tú primo también es bailarín?

-Sí –asintió ella, y recordando algo, agregó- De hecho, durante un tiempo él estuvo saliendo con la insufrible de tú vecina.

En una de las incontables visitas de Tenten al apartamento de Sasuke, la joven se dio cuenta de que la inquilina de arriba, era la misma chica con la que su primo Gaara había salido durante algunos meses, el año pasado. Según la información que manejaba Tenten, la cual, por cierto, no tardó en compartir con Sasuke, la bailarina había resuelto terminar la relación con su primo porque se topó con un ex novio y decidió volver con él. Es importante acotar que el rompimiento dejó en un estado de depresión a Gaara del que apenas, y se está recuperando.

-¿Sakura? –preguntó el chico, palideciendo súbitamente.

-Sí, creo que así se llama la pesada esa.

En el momento que Sasuke se disponía a replicar a favor de su vecina, (no le gustó para nada que Tenten la llamara pesada), fue interrumpido por una tercera persona.

-Qué bueno que era urgente que habláramos –soltó el artista con ironía, apareciendo por las escaleras del tercer piso.

-Sai –lo saludo Tenten con una sonrisa, que parecía más compungida que alegre.

El aludido asintió cortésmente, pero sin apartar los ojos de su amigo.

-Ya iba a verte –suspiro Sasuke, cansinamente.

-Bueno, entonces yo los dejo –farfulló la joven sin ganas.

-Adiós –dijeron los amigos al unisonó.

La chica les obsequió una de sus sonrisas espléndidas y se dirigió a uno de los salones del segundo piso. Antes de entrar, gritó:

-¡Sasuke, te espero está noche en mi casa, ¿vale?… va a ver una fiesta estupenda!

El Uchiha le devolvió la sonrisa, solo que la de él no era ni la mitad de desprendida que la de ella.

-¿Y entonces? –preguntó Sai.

-Me voy mañana a Tokio. –escupió el Uchiha.

A Sai casi se le salen los ojos de sus orbes.

-No creí que fuera a vivir para escuchar esto. –atinó a decir.

El cantante frunció el ceño.

-No seas tonto –le ordenó Sasuke- esto no es para bromear.

-Si yo no estoy bromeando –se defendió el artista- en serio estoy sorprendido.

-Bueno, quería decírtelo personalmente.

Sai asintió.

-Creo que es lo mejor –opinó- ¿También iras a Kobe?

-Sí. –soltó Sasuke con inflexión sombría.

Sai se sintió impotente al notar el estado de ánimo de su amigo, por lo que le propuso:

-¿Quieres que vayamos a tomar algo?

-Parece que lo necesito –dijo Sasuke en tono lastimero- pero… ¿y tus clases?

-No tengo ninguna importante hoy. ¡Vamos! –lo convidó.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando llegaron al bar favorito de Sasuke, el cual, por cierto, está en la misma calle de su edifico, iban a ser las cinco de la tarde. Durante el camino ninguno de los amigos parecía tener muchas ganas de hablar. Sai sabía, o al menos suponía, lo que le había costado a Sasuke tomar la decisión de irse. No en balde, las maletas del chico estaban hechas desde hace tres meses cuando Itachi, el hermano mayor de Sasuke le había notificado mediante un correo electrónico que su papá estaba enfermo y quería verlo. Ni aún entonces Sasuke quiso abandonar Madrid. Lo que le hizo pensar a Sai que si lo había decidido ahora es porque, realmente, había perdido toda esperanza con la chica. Eso, irónicamente, le produjo cierta tranquilidad, una que no le duraría mucho.

-Es algo temprano para beber –dijo la camarera que los atendió, una rubia alta y sexi que, valga mencionar, también botaba la baba por el cantante.

-Estoy cogiendo valor para declarármele a la chica de mis sueños –dijo Sasuke mientras engullía de un golpe su segundo trago de vodka.

La camarera lo miró con sus ojos verdes aceitunas, y por un momento Sasuke se imagino que a quien tenía en frente era a Sakura. Inspiró fuerte y hondo, y entonces comenzó a vagar por las calles de su mente, deteniéndose en un recuerdo que guardaba intacto, aún después de un año y dos meses.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Flash Back.**_

Sasuke Uchiha estaba durmiendo en el departamento, en el que su agente lo había instalado mientras estuviera de gira por Madrid y otras ciudades cercanas a la capital española. Como el chico se había negado a registrarse en un hotel, puesto que los consideraba impersonales e inseguros, Kakashi Hatake, haciendo gala de sus dotes de buen negociador, logró pactar con los patrocinantes su estadía en un reconocido edifico de la calle Barcelona.

Esa mañana de abril, tan lluviosa como todas, a eso de las seis treinta am, las notas armoniosas del piano de Chopin, lo despertaron de repente:

-Joder –refunfuñó Sasuke, moviéndose como una serpiente en la cama- ¿Quién escucha esa música en la madrugada?

Haciendo un gran esfuerzo, pudo despegar sus ojos para comprobar en el reloj de mesa que horas eran. Miró hacía todos lados, desesperado por encontrar el lugar de donde procedía esa _"maldita" _música y un instante después, fijó su vista en el techo.

-Lo que me faltaba –protestó el chico- tener a un anciano por vecino.

Cerró los ojos para intentar quedarse dormido, fallando infaliblemente en el intento, puesto que la música le impedía conciliar el sueño. Exasperado, se cubrió la cabeza con la almohada y volvió a cerrar los ojos, esta vez con más energía, pero sus esfuerzos fueron inútiles; ya que su habitación ya estaba completamente inundada por la melodía originaria del sexto piso. Durante unos minutos, se estuvo debatiendo entre sus ansias de dormirse o las de irle a partir la madre al idiota que lo había despertado. Cuando la última le ganó a la primera, la música dejó de sonar.

-Por fin –agradeció Sasuke, feliz porque ahora podría dormir plácidamente, pero sus ilusiones se estrellaron cuando al cabo de unos segundos un ruido estridente, parecido al de unas trompetas de carnaval, le atronó los oídos.

-Desgraciado –gruñó el cantante en perfecto español- ahora va a ver –y levantándose de la cama, salió, iracundo, de su habitación.

Con solo una toalla atada a la cadera, Sasuke esperaba el ascensor para subir al sexto piso. Cuando el mismo se abrió frente a sus narices, se embutió de golpe mientras repasaba en su mente la lista de obscenidades en español que se sabía. Una vez arriba, la música era más irritante todavía, se oía por todas partes, así que a Sasuke no le fue difícil dar con la residencia de donde salía –por lo menos para él- la desagradable melodía. Cuando estuvo a punto de tocar el timbre, se dio cuenta de que la puerta estaba entreabierta.

"_Con razón"_ pensó el pelinegro, furibundo _"Como no se va a oír en todo el edificio, si ni siquiera cierra la puerta"_

Empujó, cuidadosamente, la portezuela al tiempo que asomaba la cabeza para comprobar si veía a alguien... En ese momento, la vio.

Frente a sus pupilas, danzaba o flotaba –Sasuke nunca estuvo seguro- la criatura más hermosa que jamás hubieran visto sus ojos. Dueña de una larga cabellera y de un cuerpo admirablemente torneado, cubierto por una especie de tutu, la chica de unos veinte años, aparentemente, (por su rostro de niña, podría haber tenido menos, pero esa fue la edad que Sasuke decidió concederle) se deslizaba por toda la estancia, en puntillas, entre coupés, echeppé sur les pointes y cabrioles petite, convirtiendo su sala en un escenario en el que se presentaba, según la parcializada opinión de Sasuke, la mejor bailarina del mundo.

Cuando la chica cayó de rodillas al pisó al mismo tiempo que la música dejaba de sonar, el enojó de Sasuke había amainado al grado de desaparecer por completo, en su lugar, la sensación de tener peces nadándole en la panza, lo invadió de pies a cabeza.

Entonces, el tiempo perdió significado. Sasuke no supo durante cuanto rato la estuvo mirando, puesto que en ese instante, para él, el cómputo del tiempo era irrelevante. Parecía como si se hubiera transportado a otra dimensión en la que solo habitaban él y la criatura que yacía en el piso. La música, la lluvia, el ruido de la calle, todo había desaparecido, Sasuke no podía escuchar nada, salvo el sonido que le producían sus arterias latiéndoles detrás de las orejas. Él estaba excitado y su corazón palpitaba frenético.

Al minuto siguiente, la criatura en el piso recuperó la conciencia, sin tener la remota idea de que tenía espectadores, pero al levantar, levemente la cabeza pudo ver por el rabillo del ojo, que los vivaces ojos negros de un chico, dilatados por la fascinación, estaban clavados en ella. De un salto se puso de pie al momento que le devolvía la mirada, solo que la de ella, más que fascinación, estaba cargada de suspicacia. Y es que no era para menos. En el umbral de su puerta estaba apostado un desconocido, que lo único que llevaba por vestimenta era una toalla sujetada a la cadera. No había que ser muy ingenioso para imaginarse lo peor.

-¿Quién es usted? –Inquirió, soezmente, la bailarina mientras le lanzaba otra mirada escéptica- ¿Y qué hace en mi casa?

La voz de la joven envió una descarga abrumadora por todo el cuerpo de Sasuke. Él jamás –y estaba seguro de ello- había escuchado una voz tan endemoniadamente seductora como la de la chica, de hermosos ojos verdes, que tenía en frente. Tiritando como estaba, fue incapaz de articular palabras; ya que la garganta se le había cerrado en un nudo que le cortaba la respiración.

-¿Qué quiere? –insistió ella, pero en un tono menos seguro que el que había usado segundos antes.

Sasuke seguía helado. Todas las funciones de su cuerpo se interrumpieron a excepción de su corazón, que parecía que se le iba a salir del pecho. Pero, aún es ese estado de shock, pudo notar que su silencio estaba asustando a la bailarina. No, asustarla, eso era lo que menos quería Sasuke. Entonces, haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad, separó levemente las comisuras de sus labios para hablar:

-Yo-yo –tartamudeó el Uchiha.

De alguna forma, los nervios del chico, tranquilizaron a la joven, quien después de analizar por un segundo la situación, entendió que no podía tratarse de un bandido que se coló en el edifico, puesto que en toallas no hubiese podido pasar desapercibido. Al siguiente segundo, comprendió que él era tan patéticamente inofensivo, que seguramente no sería capaz de matar ni a una mosca.

-Yo-música-la-abajo –continuó el cantante en su lenguaje entrecortado de palabras sin sentidos.

La chica lo escuchó con fingida paciencia y algo en su expresión le devolvió el nudo a la garganta a Sasuke, quien ahora parecía estar devanándose los sesos en busca de una oración coherente, que le permitiera explicar lo que había ido a ser a su apartamento, sin tener que confesar que lo que realmente quería, en un principio, era partirle la madre, claro.

-No te preocupes –se adelantó ella, quien parecía haber leído la mente del chico, o tal vez la expresión de su rostro era tan clara, que no le hizo falta- solo vete.

El chico la miró boquiabierto, sin dar crédito a las palabras de la bailarina. Luego, recuperando la cordura, hizo uso de un recurso que nunca le había fallado, con ninguna chica.

-Soy Sasuke Uchiha –se presentó el pelinegro con una reverencia algo teatral.

La joven parpadeó perpleja al tiempo que una sonrisa burlona se le dibujaba en el rostro.

-¿Y qué se supone que haga yo con eso? –soltó la bailarina sarcásticamente.

Ahí tienen, por primera vez, desde que se volvió famoso, una chica no caía derretida después de escuchar a Sasuke presentarse con ademanes tan complacientes.

-Soy el cantante, Sasuke Uchiha –le exhortó el chico.

-Y yo soy bailarina, y no por eso lo ando publicando a los cuatro vientos –bufó ella mientras negaba con la cabeza, algo, contrariada.

Con pasos firmes caminó en su dirección. Con cada zancada de la chica a Sasuke se le estrechaba tanto la garganta que cuando la tuvo en frente, casi no podía respirar.

-¿Vas a irte? –dijo ella, más que preguntando, ordenándoselo.

El Uchiha la observó con la perplejidad incrustada en su pálido rostro. En el mismo rostro en el que la bailarina, segundos después, le azotó la puerta.

"_Por mil demonios" _rezongó Sasuke, un instante después, seguro de que en ese momento acababa de cambiar su vida. Y nada podía estar más cerca de la verdad. Durante los trece días restantes, que duró su gira por Madrid y las ciudades aledañas, Sasuke se acostaba y se levantaba, pensando en la bailarina de arriba, dominado por cierto deseo demencial de poseerla. Por primera vez, podía entender a la perfección ese sentimiento impalpable que tanto había vociferado en sus canciones. Ahora, él era, al igual que muchos otros, presa de esa sensación de incertidumbre que solo asalta a aquellos que tienen a alguien por quien vivir. Había sido amor a primera vista. Había sido la entrada a su infierno particular.

El último día de su estadía en el Edificio San Pedro, Sasuke corrió en busca de la chica que lo había trastornado, pero no la encontró. Según lo que pudo averiguar antes de su partida, su nombre era Sakura Haruno, era una bailarina profesional de ballet de la Compañía Nacional y era nativa de Tokio.

En ese momento, cuando Sasuke fue a su encuentro, Sakura se encontraba en Ámsterdam, en una gira de la compañía. Sin embargo, el pelinegro estaba seguro de que aquella mañana lluviosa de abril, pasaría a la historia como el día en que conoció al amor de su vida.

-Volveré por ti –se prometió Sasuke mientras desde la calzada clavaba la mirada en la ventana del departamento del sexto piso. Su voz, aunque casi inaudible como un suspiro, estaba cargada de fiera determinación.

-¡Vamos! –le gritó Kakashi, bajo su paraguas en la entrada de la limosina.

-Quiero comprar este departamento –le comunicó Sasuke, una vez estuvo frente él- y lo quiero ya.

_**Flash Back End.**_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Sasuke! ¡Sasuke!

La voz de su amigo lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

-¿Ah? ¿Qué? –preguntó el aludido, desorientado.

-Que me expliques cómo es eso que te le vas a declarar a la chica de tus sueños –repitió Sai con los ojos redondos por la sorpresa.

-Lo haré esta noche –le participó el Uchiha sin pestañear.

-Creí que el que te fueras, suponía que habías dejado ese asunto por la paz.

El Uchiha clavó la mirada en su amigo al tiempo que profería:

-Sai, solo tendré paz cuando ella sepa que la amo.

El artista negó con la cabeza.

-¿Y qué va a pasar cuando te rechace?

Sasuke notó que Sai había dicho "cuando" y no "si", y entonces la seguridad de su amigo le dolió más que si fuera un golpe.

-¿Por qué estás tan seguro que me va a decir que no?

-Porque no hay que ser un genio para acertar en que a esa chica... nadie le parece suficiente… ¿Tú, en serio, te has puesto a observarla más allá de su evidente belleza? Porque quitándole eso, no queda más que una joven prepotente y arrogante con aires de suficiencia…

-¡Ya basta! –Bramó Sasuke.

-Es la verdad –repuso Sai, tajante.

-Lo que digas, pero hasta donde tengo entendido Sakura no te ha hecho ningún mal.

-¿Que no me ha hecho ningún mal? –Repitió Sai, indignado, negando febrilmente con la cabeza –Sasuke, tú eres mi mejor amigo y desde que esa mujer llegó a tu vida, no ha hecho más que volvértela cuadritos. Tú sabes, tan bien, como yo, que lo que te estoy diciendo es la pura verdad, y por eso, seguramente, es que no te has atrevido hablarle de tus sentimientos.

El Uchiha cerró los ojos durante unos segundos al tiempo que tomaba aire.

-¿Qué hora es? –preguntó Sasuke, cambiando abruptamente de tema.

Sai le lanzó una mirada gélida cargada de incredulidad.

-Son las cinco cuarenta y cinco –respondió la camarera desde detrás de la barra- ¿otro? –preguntó, guillándole un ojo.

-Si –respondieron los amigos al unísono.

Después de que la rubia les sirviera los tragos, Sasuke y Sai se tomaron sus bebidas de un zarpazo. Sai no volvió a dirigir ni una mirada en dirección a su amigo hasta que este le anuncio que ya se iba. Habían pasado, por lo menos, media hora bebiendo en un silencio sepulcral que a ambos le atronó los oídos, que cuando Sasuke habló, parecían haber superado el encontronazo de hace un momento.

-Está bien –profirió Sai con ademán calmado.

-Hablamos mañana.

Cuando el cantante se levantó de la silla, Sai lo tomó del brazo al tiempo que le decía:

-Buena Suerte.

Sasuke sonrió, palmeando a su amigo en el hombro, y segundos después desapareció por la puerta del bar. Sai volvió a reflexionar en la situación de su amigo:

"_La vas a necesitar". _Estuvo seguro. _"Tanto si te rechaza, como si no"_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Minutos después, Sasuke estaba en la puerta del ascensor esperando a que llegara a la planta baja. No recordaba la última fecha en la que lo había usado, pero hoy le urgía llegar al sexto piso cuanto antes. Cuando estuvo dentro, el Uchiha sonrió al comparar lo distinto de esta vez, con la primera que lo utilizó para subir al piso en cuestión.

A medida que la luz roja del elevador marcaba otro piso en ascenso, el corazón de Sasuke se detenía en un vuelco. _"Este no es momento para acobardarse"_ trataba el pelinegro de infundirse ánimos, pero fue más que obvio, cuando la musiquita que anunciaba su llegada, sonó y las puertas del ascensor se abrieron de par en par, que sus intentos eran inútiles; ya que las manos le sudaban a borbotones y el estomago se le había caído al suelo. Síntomas inequívocos del miedo.

Caminó con pasos vacilantes, pero sin detener la marcha hasta la puerta de la residencia de Sakura. Con las manos echas un manojo de nervios, tocó el timbre y durante un tiempo prolongado, esperó.

-¡Ya va!

Un gritó amortiguado tras la puerta, fue todo lo que obtuvo como respuesta.


	3. Más allá de los ojos jade

**Hola a todos. He vuelto, otra vez, por aquí con el capítulo dos de En puntillas: Más allá de los ojos jade.**

**Antes que nada, estoy super agradecida por la oportunidad que le están dando a mi historia. No saben cuánto me alegro cuando veo que la han agregado a favoritos, o a sus seguidores. Es indescriptible.**

**Gracias a Rachel y a mussaluna por siempre comentar. Espero que les guste este capi. (Se los dedico)**

**Para Rachel: Chica, en este capi se verá más de Sasu/saku y se define un poquito el rumbo de la historia.**

**Para Mussaluna: Él merece sufrir un poco, pero si estaba dando penita, así que viene el premio.**

**Le doy también la bienvenida a una nueva comentarista. Arlete. (Me gusta mucho tu nombre, por cierto)… Gracias por tu comentario y espero que te guste el capitulo tres.**

**A todos los demás, gracias por seguir la historia y espero no decepcionarlos. ¡Ah! Y anímense a comentar. Me gustaría conocer su opinión. Buena o mala, será bien recibida.**

**Comenten que no muerdo. =D**

* * *

**En puntillas**

**Segundo Capitulo**

**Más allá de los ojos jade**

"Maldita sea", se quejó Sasuke en su fuero interno, tras comprobar que la voz que le acababa de responder no pertenecía a Sakura.

Lo que menos se había imaginado el pelinegro es que, aparte de su vecina, hubiera alguien más en el departamento. Parado frente al umbral, Sasuke se vio tentado a huir, pero la persona dueña de la voz que le contestó fue más rápida. La puerta del departamento de la bailarina se abrió al mismo tiempo que el teléfono celular del chico comenzó a repicar en su bolsillo.

-¿Si? ¿Diga? –Una mujer de oscura cabellera, estatura menuda y ojos negros, apareció en el umbral.

-Hola –respondió Sasuke, para saludar, tanto a la mujer que tenía en frente como a la persona al otro lado del hilo telefónico. Con el celular pegado a la oreja, Sasuke le lanzó una mira de disculpa a la pelinegra mientras murmuraba- Enseguida te llamo.

Finalmente, colgó el teléfono. La mujer le sonrió con indulgencia, y después preguntó:

-¿Qué quieres?

-¡Ah! Yo vine a hablar con Sak… la señorita Haruno –corrigió, asomándose hacía el inmueble.

-Sakura no está –le comunicó la mujer- pero si gustas dejarle un recado…

Sasuke negó levemente con la cabeza. No sabía si sentirse aliviado o decepcionado. La noticia le produjo un extraño golpe de calidez en la boca del estomago, que el chico no supo cómo interpretar.

-¿Tú eres amigo suyo? –quiso saber la pelinegra.

-Yo, yo soy su vecino, Sasuke Uchiha –se presentó el chico, estirando su mano para tomar la de la mujer que ya estaba extendida.

-Mucho gusto –repuso ella en tono alegre- yo soy Shizune, y soy la tía de Sakura.

-¿La tía? –repitió el cantante, sorprendido.

-Sí –sonrió Shizune- sé lo que debes estar pensando. Pero no había venido antes a visitar a mi sobrina, porque tengo un trabajo muy ocupado… soy Cónsul en Bielorrusia –le explicó ella- y por eso, poco puedo viajar… Es el negocio de la familia –concluyó con una sonrisa tan encantadora, que hizo dudar a Sasuke que esta simpática mujer, de verdad, guardara algún parentesco con su vecina.

-Entonces, Sakura no está –retomó el chico.

-No –volvió a decir ella- de hecho es raro que no te la encontraras en las escaleras, prácticamente, acaba de irse –la mujer miró el reloj de su muñeca, y luego agregó- hace como diez minutos.

-Es que tomé el ascensor –se lamentó el Uchiha.

-Ah, ya. Bueno, si quieres que le diga algo –insistió ella.

-No es necesario –dijo él- hablaré con Sakura mañana.

-Está bien –expresó Shizune, dedicándole otra sonrisa. ¿De verdad estás dos mujeres pueden ser familia? Se preguntó Sasuke, dudando cada vez más que así fuera.

-Con permiso –se excusó el chico con una media sonrisa en sus labios.

-¡Adiós! –exclamo Shizune.

Mientras bajaba las escaleras el teléfono de Sasuke volvió a sonar, pero no era la misma persona que lo había llamado hace un momento:

-Tenten –dijo Sasuke en voz baja.

-¿Vienes a la fiesta? –soltó sin preámbulo la chica.

-La verdad no estoy de humor para fiestas –confesó el cantante.

-Sasuke -comenzó a decir la chica con una voz persuasivamente seductora -no sera igual de divertida sin ti...

-Dudo que yo vaya a marcar la diferencia. dejémoslo mejor para otro día...

-Pero…

-Te llamó mañana, ¿vale? –la interrumpió él.

-Está bien –cedió la chica a regañadientes, colgándole el teléfono.

En eso, aun cuando hubiera preferido apagar el teléfono para desconectarse del mundo, decidió devolverle la llamada a su agente. No vaya a ser cosa que fuera algo urgente. Kakashi, a pesar de estar al otro lado del mundo, era la segunda persona con la que Sasuke más hablaba, por detrás de Sai, por supuesto. Revisó el registro de llamadas recibidas y marcó, en tanto que entraba en su residencia.

-Qué bueno que me llamas –agradeció Kakashi, antes de que el Uchiha pudiera decir algo. –acaba de surgir un contrato que no puedes rechazar.

-¿Qué cosa? –replicó Sasuke sin entender, mientras se echaba en el sillón.

-Un contrato –repitió su agente, y enseguida procedió a explicarle-. Hicieron hasta lo imposible por contactarme, y no fue hasta hace un momento que logramos el acuerdo. Mira, el Embajador de Japón en España, esta de cumpleaños y se le quiere declarar a su novia, pedirle matrimonio, o algo así, y como resulta que tú eres el cantante favorito de la futura esposa, quiere que vayas a la fiesta a cantar para ella.

-Pero yo…

-Te van a pagar una fortuna, Sasuke, -lo cortó su agente, emocionado- eso sin mencionar el prestigio que supone cantar para… bueno, ella va a ser como una primera dama, creo. Considéralo como tu despedida de Madrid.

-¿Y cuándo es la fulana fiesta? –inquirió Sasuke con desinterés.

-Ahí está el detalle, la fiesta es esta noche.

-¿Esta noche? –Siseó Sasuke- Kakashi, yo hoy no estoy de humor para conciertos… -De hecho él no estaba de humor para nada.

-Esto no es cuestión de estar de humor, es cuestión de profesionalismo...

"_Genial, lo que me faltaba: un sermón" _pensó el pelinegro mientras ponía los ojos en blanco a pesar de que Kakashi no pudiera verlo.

-¿Tienes idea de lo que supondría para tu carrera desairar al Embajador? –Continuó el Hatake- Eso sería como sepultar tu trayectoria artística de un sopetón.

-No entiendo, si ya me voy a ir de España ¿Qué más da?

-De España, si, pero resulta que él no es un político español. Kisashi Haruno es una personalidad influyente aquí, en Japón… congraciarte con él, es lo mejor que puedes hacer ¿Sabes cuantas puertas se te abren cuando un político te debe un favor?

Pero Sasuke ya no escuchaba nada_. "Haruno"_ repetía su voz interna, haciendo resonar el nombre en su mente.

-¡Ya va, ya va! –Lo detuvo Sasuke al tiempo que se erguía sobre el sillón- ¿Haruno dices? ¿Acaso hay algún parentesco entre ese hombre y Sakura Haruno?

No podía ser casualidad.

-No lo sé –admitió Kakashi, y luego añadió algo irritado- pero eso no es lo importante. Sasuke, tien…

-¿Dónde es la celebración? –preguntó Sasuke, cortando a Kakashi bruscamente.

-Eso es lo mejor, es muy cerca de donde estás, es… ya va… En el Westin Palace Hotel.

Sasuke miró desesperado su reloj.

-¡Tengo que arreglarme! –Exclamó Sasuke- después te llamo.

-No, Sasuke, no es necesario –trató Kakashi de explicarle.

-¿Cómo así?

-Abajo, en tu edificio te está esperando una limosina que te llevará hasta el hotel, y allá hay un camerino equipado con todo lo que vas a necesitar para tu presentación. –le informó en tono orgulloso el Hatake.

En ese instante, Sasuke estaba de pie junto a la ventana, comprobando que lo que Kakashi le acababa de decir era cierto. Entonces, salió corriendo escaleras abajo y entre jadeos le informó a su agente que después lo llamaba, que iba saliendo para el dichoso concierto.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Una vez en el camerino, Sasuke estaba ansioso –por no decir nervioso- por hacer acto de presencia en el escenario. No podía quitarse de la cabeza la certeza de que Sakura iba estar entre el público presente; ya que a su llegada, podía jurar que la había visto en el lobby del hotel.

Cuando le avisaron que ya era su turno de entrar a escena, un sudor frío lo recorrió entero, pero gracias, a sus bien entrenados, nervios de acero, pudo hacer a un lado el temor y concentrarse en la presentación. El Uchiha ya había repasado las indicaciones que el Embajador le dejó, por escrito, en su camerino, sobre con cual canción tenía que abrir y cerrar el espectáculo, así que estaba más que listo. Esperando tras bastidores, escuchó su introducción:

-Esta noche tenemos una sorpresa para la novia del homenajeado, la señorita: Ino Yamanaka- la aludida, una rubia exuberantemente sexi, de ojos azules y una extremadamente larga cabellera, sonrió sorprendida- ¡Con ustedes… Sasuke Uchiha!

En seguida, el interpelado salió al escenario causando un ataque de histeria colectivo, que enseguida se convirtió en furor, entre la población femenina presente, salvo algunas excepciones, que ya podrán suponer ustedes de quien se trataba.

Ino, la novia del Embajador, no cabía de la dicha. Se movía para todos lados en su asiento, sonriendo sola. Estaba emocionada. Sin duda alguna, el regalo de pre compromiso, con que el político pensaba presionar a la modelo, (Sí, Ino era una supermodelo de apenas 21 años, que bien podría ser la hija de Kisashi Haruno, con la que Sakura nunca se había llevado nada bien), para que aceptara casarse con él, estaba cumpliendo su cometido.

Sasuke no reparó en la apariencia familiar de la rubia, hasta que la misma fue conducida por la mano de su novio hacia el pie del escenario, donde Sasuke tenía que hacerle entrega de una cajita aterciopelada, que guardada la majestuosa joya -un diamante superlativo de 0.70 quilates, que bien podría servir para alimentar a un país subdesarrollado durante varios años- fue entonces que el cantante la vio a los ojos, y casi estuvo seguro de que la conocía de antes. Cuando Sasuke le entregó el cofrecito, Kisashi se arrodilló y la música se detuvo para escuchar la respuesta de la chica que, sin dudarlo, exclamó un fuerte sí.

Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar y entonces Sasuke buscó con la mirada a la persona que quería ver en esos momentos, pero no la encontró.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sakura Haruno estaba llorando en un rincón del pasillo que conducía a su camerino. Cuando Sasuke la vio tirada en el suelo, casi, pudo jurar que era una jugarreta de su, ya bastante maltrecha, imaginación, pero el sonido de los sollozos de la joven, no cabía en ninguna de las fantasías que el Uchiha se hubiera hecho con la bailarina. No era coincidencia después de todo. Ella estaba ahí, donde él había esperado encontrarla.

Se acercó con bastante cuidado de no hacer ruido, pero fue inútil. Al cabo de unos pasos, la chica alzó la vista para encontrarse con esos vivaces ojos negros que una vez, ya hace varios meses, la habían mirado con algo muy parecido a la pasión.

Ella trató de pararse, con menos agilidad que la última vez que se encontró en una situación similar, por lo que Sasuke se apuró a ayudarla.

-Gracias –murmuró Sakura mientras tomaba la mano que Sasuke le había tendido para sostenerla. Cuando sus manos entraron en contacto, un calor incinerador recorrió las venas de Sasuke directo hasta su pecho.

"_¿Por qué está llorando?" _quiso saber el pelinegro, pero no se atrevió a preguntar.

-Por nada –respondió ella a sus pensamientos mientras se secaba las lágrimas. El chico dio un respingo al tiempo que recordaba que no era la primera vez que ella adivinaba lo que él estaba pensando.

-Yo –empezó a decir Sasuke con voz queda- no quería entrometerme.

La chica inspiró hondo y luego, cambiando de tema, comentó:

-No sabía que cantaras tan bien.

Sasuke abrió los ojos como platos.

"_¿Sabe quién soy?"_ se inquirió.

-Eres Sasuke Uchiha, ¿no? –volvió a responder ella a sus meditaciones. Eso ya lo estaba asustando- Eres mi vecino –completó ella en tono gentil.

Sasuke asintió en señal de respuesta al tiempo que la duda de que esa situación fuera real, lo asaltaba:

"_¿Gentil, enserio ella está siendo gentil? Ahora si puede decirse que se parece a su tía ¿Cómo es que llamaba?..."_

-¿Por qué no estás en la fiesta? –le pregunto el cantante en voz baja, a fin de evitar que ella volviera a responder a sus reflexiones.

Sakura se quedó en silencio por un momento, y finalmente lanzó un suspiro de nostalgia.

-Porque no tengo nada que celebrar –dijo educadamente.

-Creí que era el cumpleaños de tu papá.

-¡Qué curioso! –Sonrió ella- yo creí lo mismo -y acercándose, peligrosamente, a su oído, agregó en tono malicioso– parece que nos engañaron.

"_¡Joder! ¿Me-me?"_ pero ni sus pensamientos eran claros en ese momento. Ella estaba susurrando en su oído con esa voz suya que lo había trastornado desde el mismo día que la escuchó. Era comprensible que no lograra hilvanar ni sus ideas. Era comprensible que no notara el olor a whisky que emanaba de la boca de la bailarina.

-¿A dónde vas? –preguntó Sasuke cuando la vio alejarse por el pasillo, recobrando, de repente, la cordura.

-A cualquier lado –repuso ella.

-¡Espera! -pidió Sasuke en un grito que no supo de donde salió.

Ella se detuvo en seco y se volteó para clavar sus ojos jades en él. El chico se estremeció.

-Tú dirás, Sasuke.

El aludido la miró largamente, y otra vez, por un instante, se quedó sin palabras.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe? –preguntó lentamente, tratando de ocultar, con éxito, el nerviosismo de su voz.

La chica sonrió dulcemente, para luego decir con sagacidad:

-Eres la persona más rara que he conocido, Sasuke Uchiha. Tienes no sé cuánto tiempo viviendo en mi edificio y nunca me habías hablado -la chica pareció recordar algo- salvo esa vez que irrumpiste en mi casa, el año pasado…

Sasuke estaba que no lo calentaba ni el sol. Decir que estaba helado, era quedarse corto. Ella, la chica que llevaba más de seis meses pasando por alto cada intento del Uchiha por acercársele ¿En serio le estaba diciendo que él la ignoraba? Eso no podía ser cierto. Él simplemente no daba crédito.

-Y ahora de repente quieres ser mi amigo –continuó ella sin reparar en la expresión escéptica de Sasuke- en todo caso, y tomando en cuenta que no sé a dónde ir… y tampoco es como que me encuentre en el mejor estado para hacerlo, creo que sí, sí quiero que me acompañes.

La chica esbozó una media sonrisa a la espera de que Sasuke correspondiera el gesto, pero el chico seguía mirándola con esos ojos suyos, tan oscuros como la noche, que solo reflejaban lo confundido que estaba.

-A no ser que ya hayas cambiado de opinión, claro.

El chico negó bruscamente con la cabeza. Sin estar convencido, en el sentido estricto de la palabra, de haber entendido bien lo que la joven acababa de decir, expresó:

-Todavía quiero ir contigo.

La bailarina sonrió.

Espérame un momento –pidió el cantante- voy por mis cosas.

La chica asintió como respuesta.

Cuando Sasuke volvía de su camerino, se detuvo en uno de los pasillos; ya que desde allí pudo escuchar unos susurros que, a veces, se elevaban a gritos, los cuales parecían proceder de una conversación ya empezada. Una de las voces era la de Sakura:

-Ah, claro, y todavía te atreves a decir que quieres su felicidad. –dijo la primera voz, que Sasuke no identificó al punto.

-Perdóname si difiero en tu concepto de felicidad –replicó la bailarina en tono altanero, ese que Sasuke conocía muy bien.

-Mira –la rubia se aclaró la garganta para continuar- entiendo que te moleste que tu papá vaya a casarse con una mujer tan joven, pero no por eso tienes que causarle el dolor de irte de su fiesta, y menos en ese estado.

-Yo no estoy molesta porque mi papá vaya a casarse con una mujer más joven –objetó Sakura- estoy furiosa porque va a casarse con una cualquiera. ¡Lo que me enerva la sangre es que vaya a casarse contigo!

-Deberías dejar de ser tan rencorosa, Sakura–le aconsejó la supermodelo sin inmutarse, ni un ápice, por el insulto que le acaba de asestar la bailarina- eso pasó hace años. Éramos apenas unas chiquillas. Y si lo perdonaste a él, no veo por qué no puedas perdonarme a mí, que después de todo ya casi somos famil...

-¡Cállate! –exigió, en un grito, Sakura al borde del llanto.

Y entonces Sasuke apareció en el pasillo, comprendiendo, en seguida, que la razón por la que la encontró llorando, era el compromiso de su papá. La chica, desesperada, corrió en su dirección y se abalanzó sobre él.

-Sácame de aquí –le suplicó.

Como un bálsamo para sus nervios destrozados, los brazos de Sasuke la cubrieron, acunándola en su regazo al tiempo que le musitaba palabras de aliento al oído. Él estaba abrumado por la sola idea de tenerla como la tenía, sin embargo, para que su felicidad fuera completa, hubiera cambiado cualquier cosa que le importara, para que ella dejara de llorar.

-Ya no soy la Sakura de antes –sollozaba la bailarina para sí.

-¿Ya estás mejor? –preguntó Sasuke sin romper el abrazo, deseando que ella se quedara ahí por siempre.

Mientras sostenía a la bailarina, notó, por primera vez, la mirada de la rubia que estaba clavada en ellos. Entonces, Sasuke la reconoció. Claro. Ella era Ino, Ino Yamanaka, la supermodelo japonesa con la que él se había acostado hace más de un año cuando estaba de gira por Milán. Era ella, la misma que le cumplió una de sus fantasías sexuales: hacer el amor tras bastidores en pleno concierto.

Antes de desaparecer por el pasillo, la chica le lanzó al Uchiha, solo a él, una mirada impúdica. Ese gesto lo arreboló. Después de todo, ella había sido, en su momento, el mejor sexo de su vida.

¿Podemos irnos? –Fue la respuesta de Sakura.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Caminaron por la calle un rato, porque Sakura así lo quiso. Quería despabilarse de la semi-borrachera que se acababa de propinar como respuesta al compromiso "circense" del Embajador. Al cabo de unos minutos, la bailarina estaba bastante sobria, inclusive Sasuke pudo notar en sus ojos jades, cierto destello de suficiencia. Por un segundo, temió que Sakura volviera a tomar la misma postura que había tenido durante los pasados meses cuando se empeñaba -así ella lo hubiese negado- en ignorar a Sasuke. Pero eso no ocurrió. Para alivio de Sasuke, la muchacha volvió a sonreír con desenfado al tiempo que le preguntaba:

-¿A dónde vas a llevarme, Sasuke?

La pregunta de la chica, esfumó por completo la calidad de presencia etérea e inalcanzable que Sasuke tenía de ella.

-¿A dónde quieres ir? –preguntó él, complaciente.

-A un lugar donde pueda olvidar que mi papá va a casarse con esa… -Sakura dejó la palabra en el aire y volvió a esbozar una media sonrisa- a donde tú quieras –dijo al fin.

-Bueno, me habían invitado a una fiesta –comentó Sasuke, mirando el reloj en su muñeca –sí, creo que aún nos da tiempo de llegar. Tomemos un taxi. –decidió el Uchiha al mismo tiempo que, por un impulso instintivo, tomó a Sakura de la mano para dirigirla hacía el borde de la calzada.

-Hasta la calle Toledo –comunicó el chico al conductor.

Mientras iban en el vehículo, Sakura se quedó en silencio, mirando por los cristales de la ventana. Parecía ausente, como si se hubiese enclaustrado en sus propios pensamientos.

-¿En qué piensas? Quiso saber el Uchiha, quien a estas alturas ya había superado la consternación de estar con la chica de sus sueños y podía formular una pregunta con naturalidad. Aunque aún faltaba que ella supiera lo que él sentía, y a ver que decidía. Pero, por ahora, ese acercamiento le bastaba. Ya vendría lo peor, o lo mejor. Todo dependería de los sentimientos de Sakura.

-Creo que no he sido, totalmente, sincera contigo –confesó la bailarina.

-¿En qué? –inquirió Sasuke sin mostrar mucho interés, aunque se moría por saberlo.

-Te culpe de ignorarme –explicó ella- pero la verdad es que era yo la que no quería ser tu amiga… Bueno tampoco es que tú te esforzaras mucho por acercárteme, pero da igual. Fui una maleducada contigo –se excusó la chica.

Sasuke escuchó maravillado sus intentos de disculpa, porque después de todo lo que él, si, había hecho por llamar su atención, esa no era la clase de disculpa que él se merecía. Pero al chico pareció no importarle. Estaba encantado con la idea de tenerla ahí, a escasos centímetros.

-¿Por qué no querías ser mi amiga?

-Cuando conoces a alguien –comenzó la bailarina mientras la mirada de él estaba clavada en ella, que seguía observando por la ventana- decides que piensas de esa persona en los primeros quince segundos. Es aterrador lo sé, pero es así como funciona. Borrar el efecto de primacía que te causa una experiencia tan auténtica como la del primer contacto, es casi imposible… Y, bueno, admítelo –bromeó ella, mirándolo por primera vez en mucho rato- el que te hayas presentado en mi casa a las seis de la mañana en toallas menores, no es la mejor manera de causar una primera buena impresión.

Sasuke sonrió, incrédulo de que ella recordara el acontecimiento con lujo de detalles.

-¿Quieres que te confiese algo? –preguntó, juguetón, Sasuke.

-Con tal y no sea tu amor, puedes confesarme lo que quieras –rió Sakura.

Sasuke palideció. ¡Ups! ¡Eso dolió! Le gritó una voz en su cabeza, que en seguida, prefirió ignorar.

-Quería partirte la madre –murmuró Sasuke, acongojado.

-¿Qué?

-El día que fui a tu casa –explicó el chico- me despertaste con tu música, y bueno iba a buscar pelea… ya sabes.

Sakura enmudeció. Segundos después, una carcajada estentórea fue la respuesta que recibió la confesión de Sasuke.

-Si serás tonto, Sasuke –el interpelado la miró con los ojos redondos por la sorpresa ante la reacción de la chica– no, masoquista es lo eres. Si tanto te molestaba la música ¿Entonces por qué te mudaste definitivamente al piso de abajo?

"_¡Oh, oh!... No, tú no quieres saber la respuesta a esa pregunta. Lo acabas de decir"_

-Solo me molestó el primer día.

-Llegamos –anunció el conductor, salvando a Sasuke de ahondar en el tema de su decisión de quedarse.

-Llegamos –repitió el pelinegro, alegremente.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"_Cuando Sai la vea, se va a morir"_ fanfarroneó Sasuke.

Y efectivamente, no fue sino que Sasuke entrará al departamento de Tenten con Sakura al lado, para que cuando Sai los viera, se quedara sin palabras.

-¿Qué te pasa, Sai? –preguntó Tenten al ver la cara de espanto que llevaba su amigo.

-Sa-sasu-Sasuke –tartamudeó el artista, pasmado.

-¡Sasuke! –exclamó la chica emociona, siguiendo la mirada de Sai para encontrarse con el Uchiha, pero no le gustó lo que vio y su grito de júbilo se desvaneció en un gruñido.

Sasuke observaba a Sai, exhibiendo una mueca orgullosa en su rostro. Cuando reparó en la chica que estaba junto a su amigo, notó como está le lanzaba una mirada, que solo podía describirse como hostil. Sasuke parpadeó, sorprendido. Ella nunca, y valga hacer hincapié en esto, nunca lo había mirado así. De hecho, él jamás había recibido de Tenten miradas que no expresaran sentimientos positivos: admiración, deseo, pasión y, algunas veces, hasta amor. Esa ira inusitada, que apareció en forma de brillo violento en sus ojos, lo tomó por sorpresa.

-Vamos –convidó Sasuke a la bailarina para enfrentar a sus amigos. (Bueno, Tenten era más que una amiga).

-Necesitó ir al baño –solicitó Sakura, apenada.

-El baño está al fondo a la derecha –le indicó Sasuke, quien conocía al dedillo el departamento de la artista. Cuando Sakura hubo tomado el camino señalado por el Uchiha, este se aventuró al encuentro con sus amigos.

-¿Qué hace ella aquí? –preguntó Tenten a quemarropa.

Sasuke puso los ojos en blanco. No, no se lo había imaginado, a Tenten, en serio le molestaba que ella estuviera ahí ¿Pero por qué? Se preguntaba Sasuke, cuya sensibilidad masculina, no le dejaba ver más allá de sus narices. Aun cuando, Sasuke siempre había sido muy claro con Tenten a la hora de rotular la "relación" de ellos dos, él no podía esperar que ella, como cualquier chica enamorada, abandonara la idea de una futura relación seria.

-Vino conmigo –la retó Sasuke con la mirada- pero si te molesta podemos irnos.

"_Claro que quiero que se largue" _fue la tentativa respuesta que voló a la mente de la artista. Sin embargo, se mordió el labio para no hablar al tiempo que le lanzaba a Sasuke una mirada estupefacta, cargada de reproches como: "¿Por qué me haces esto, Sasuke? ¿Acaso quieres matarme de dolor?"

-¿Y? –insistió Sasuke, ignorando la mirada de la chica.

-Puede quedarse –masculló Tenten, que ahora estaba pálida del coraje.

Justo en ese momento, Sakura hizo acto de presencia.

-Hola –los saludo la recién llegada.

El sonido de la voz de la bailarina le revolvió el estomago a Tenten y un odio violento, casi, la ahoga.

Sai, por su parte, asintió a manera de respuesta al saludo de la chica.

-Permiso –dijo la anfitriona en voz baja, abandonando el pequeño grupo, no sin antes ponerle mala cara a la bailarina.

-Me parece que la conozco –reflexionó Sakura con la vista puesta en la espalda de Tenten.

-Sai, ella es Sakura. –los presentó el Uchiha- Sakura, Sai.

Los interpelados se tomaron de las manos, y al menos Sakura, sonrió francamente.

-Mucho gusto –comentó Sai.

-El gusto es mío –dijo la bailarina.

* * *

**Bueno hasta aquí el segundo capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado, y si no, tienen derecho a tirarme tomates.**

**Por cierto, en un principio planeaba que Sakura y Sasuke no quedaran juntos. No sé, quería que el Uchiha (al cual amo) no se saliera con la suya, pero a medida que la historia avanza, Sasuke se niega a darse por vencido… Necesito sus sugerencias a ver si escuchó al Uchiha, o a mis deseos de escritora… **

**Help! Consejos, please!**


	4. Una mala idea

**Drama, drama y más drama.**

**Aquí ya se descubren algunas cositas y algunos lazos entre los personajes de la historia.**

**Espero que les guste y si alguna cosa no les agrada, no duden en hacérmelo saber, para corregir, en la medida de lo posible, las metidas de pata.**

**Ahora a responder los comentarios:**

**ConyM: creo que lo escucharé, porque el muy necio, no se calla, en serio quiere estar con Sakura. Aunque hay que ver cómo va todo. **

**Mussaluna: nunca fue mi intención crear una Sakura "pulcra y pura" como dices. De hecho, esta Haruno tiene su guardado.**

** : la mayoría quiere un final feliz para esos dos, pero te prometo no ponérselo tan fácil al Uchiha. Aunque eso no está decidido del todo.**

**Rachel: me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior. Y sí, Sakura e Ino se conocen muy bien, pero nunca han sido amigas… Aquí ya aclaro algunas cosas. Espero que disfrutes el capi. Saludos! :D. Por cierto, ¿de dónde eres? Es que quiero saber que significa "Cargosa", aunque más o menos lo intuyo.**

**Bueno, otra vez muchas gracias por leerme y por sus comentarios. Me dan muchas porras para continuar. Ah! le doy la bienvenida a los nuevos seguidores. Gracias. En serio espero que lo disfruten y dejen su comentario, a ver qué tal les ha parecido.**

* * *

**En puntillas**

**Capitulo tres**

**Una mala idea**

-Sai, ella es Sakura. –los presentó el Uchiha- Sakura, Sai.

Los interpelados se tomaron de las manos, y al menos Sakura, sonrió francamente.

-Mucho gusto –comentó Sai.

-El gusto es mío –dijo la bailarina.

Un silencio, algo incomodo, imperó durante un momento. Sasuke no sabía que decir, a Sakura no se le antojaba hablar y a Sai, bueno él era Sai, hablaba cuando le apetecía y se callaba cuando no tenía nada ingenioso que acotar, además, literalmente, no soportaba a la chica. Sin embargo, había algo que soportaba menos, y era la cara de congoja, que en este instante, tenía Sasuke, así que haciendo un gran esfuerzo por disimular su antipatía, se dirigió a la chica:

-Eres bailarina, ¿verdad?

-Sí –contestó Sakura con voz monótona, a quien la actitud displicente de Sai, no le había pasado desapercibida. Incluso llegó a pensar que haberse ido a una fiesta en la que, obviamente, no era bienvenida, no había sido, para nada, una buena idea. En eso momento, haberse quedado en la fiesta de cumpleaños/compromiso del Embajador, suponía un mejor plan.

-¿Quieres tomar algo? –le ofreció Sasuke a la bailarina.

-Un whisky me sentaría bien –contestó Sakura, recuperando la sonrisa de su rostro.

-En seguida te lo traigo –prometió el cantante, dejando a la chica en, la nada agradable, compañía de Sai.

Otro silencio incomodo.

-¿Desde cuándo tú y Sasuke son amigos?

La bailarina se giró, sorprendida de que el chico se hubiera dignado a hablarle. No es como que le importará, de hecho no le caía bien. Sin darse cuenta, esos dos, se correspondían el sentimiento a la perfección.

-Supongo que desde esta noche –respondió, cortante.

-Humm, ya –murmuró Sai.

-Aquí tienes –dijo Sasuke, entregándole el trago a la bailarina.

Ella sonrió y tomó un sorbo pequeño del vaso.

-Está fuerte –comentó, arrugando el gesto.

-Es japonés –explicó Sai con una nota de fastidio en su voz- se supone que sea fuerte.

Sakura entrecerró los ojos y haciendo un monumental esfuerzo por no lanzarle la bebida a la cara, se dirigió a él, diplomática:

-Tengo entendido que casi el quince por ciento del whisky de malta empleado por los japoneses es importado de Escocia.

Los chicos la miraron perplejos. Jamás hubiesen imaginado que la bailarina del sexto piso supiera ese tipo de cosas. No es como si estuvieran hablando de ballet, donde estaban seguros que ella era una experta.

-Bueno, lo cierto es que el whisky japonés es uno de los más respetados del mundo –señaló el pintor en tono orgulloso.

-Ni yo lo hubiera dicho mejor –refutó Sakura con sarcasmo- uno de los más respetados, pero no el de más renombre. Personalmente, prefiero el whisky escocés –añadió, sorbiendo otro trago de la bebida.

-Un gusto poco patriótico, diría yo. –dejó salir Sai con desdén.

-Lo sería si no estuviéramos hablando del mejor whisky del mundo –replicó la chica, para luego agregar en tono didáctico- El proceso de elaboración de whisky escocés debe hacerse bajo los estándares de la Orden de Whisky de ese país.

-¿Estás diciendo que no se cumplen esos estándares es Japón? –preguntó el chico, indignado.

Sasuke observaba la escena, espantado. Al principio, se sintió conforme de que Sakura y Sai estuvieran hablando, así fuera de algo tan banal como los tipos de whiskys, pero ahora, esa conversación se había convertido en una clase de guerra tácita para demostrar quién tenía la razón.

-Eso es lo de menos –intervino el Uchiha en un intento por llamar a la calma.

Cuando Sakura planeaba ultimar su brillante exposición sobre la superioridad del Whisky escocés sobre el japonés, escuchó, por encima de la música, una voz que la estremeció de facto.

-Se nos hizo tarde –explicaba la voz- ya sabes cómo es de liosa Temari para arreglarse.

-Lo importante es que ya están aquí –contestó la anfitriona.

-Shikamaru está con ella, se quedaron abajo discutiendo, porque según ella, el pobre de Shika no le presta atención.

Los dos se rieron alegremente a la par que Sakura se volteaba para confirmar con la vista lo que su otro sentido ya le había comunicado.

-¿Qué hace él aquí? –se preguntó la bailarina sin esperar respuesta, solo elucubrando.

-¿Quién? –inquirió Sasuke, mirando a la bailarina.

-¿Te refieres a Gaara? –indagó Sai, que había seguido la mirada de la joven hasta el mencionado.

Sakura y Sasuke palidecieron. Por razones diferentes, claro está. Sakura porque jamás imaginó encontrarse con su ex novio allí, precisamente allí. Y Sasuke porque, (Como todo lo que guardaba relación con la bailarina), recordó que Gaara era el nombre del primo de Tenten con el que Sakura había salido el año pasado. Antes de que la bailarina pudiera, siquiera, asentir a la pregunta de Sai, los ojos azules de Gaara se posaron en ella.

-¡¿Sakura?! –Exclamó el chico, más sorprendido que feliz- ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!

La aludida se le quedó mirando, sorprendida por la falta de reproches en el tono de su voz, y algo en su expresión mató de celos a Sasuke.

-Yo-yo –balbuceaba Sakura, incapaz de proferir algo diferente mientras el vaso de whisky le temblaba en las manos.

-Ella vino conmigo –contestó el Uchiha en un arranque de posesión que exasperó a Tenten.

Gaara lo ignoró. Caminando en dirección a donde estaba el pequeño grupo, le preguntó a Sakura:

-No te veo desde ¿desde cuándo? ¿Hace ocho meses?

La bailarina asintió.

-Desde que abandonaste la compañía –murmuró ella con esfuerzo.

El pelirrojo ya estaba frente a ella cuando con tono calmado, dijo:

-No me dejaste de otra.

Las mejillas de Sakura se arrebolaron.

-Así que ustedes se conocen –comentó Sai, advirtiendo de su presencia.

-¡Sai, que bueno verte! –lo saludo Gaara.

-Igualmente –correspondió el artista mientras se abrazaba con Gaara- no esperaba verte aquí ¿Cuándo llegaste?

-Hace un par de semanas –repuso el pelirrojo- ¿y tú?

-¿Tanto? –se sorprendió Sakura.

-Yo he llegado, apenas, ayer –respondió Sai, ignorando adrede la acotación de la bailarina- Pero creí que te habías ido a Londres, no que habías vuelto a España.

-Temari me arrastró hasta aquí –soltó en tono resignado.

-¿Temari también está aquí? –inquirió Sakura, aunque ella ya conocía la respuesta a esa pregunta.

-Sí –respondió Gaara- está abajo con Shikamaru.

-Por lo visto todos regresaron –Habló por primera vez Tenten, a quien no le gustaba sentirse excluida, y menos en su propia fiesta.

-¿Y también ha llegado hace dos semanas?

El pelirrojo asintió.

Sasuke estaba incomodo. Nunca antes se había sentido tan fuera de lugar como en ese momento, y en parte era así, porque él siempre había sido el centro de atención. Los presentes, en el pequeño grupo, voltearon luego de escuchar el carraspeo, casi, histriónico de Sasuke, pero solo Sai supo a que se debía.

-Ah, Gaara –comentó el pintor- este es mi mejor amigo.

-Un gusto –Gaara tenía la mano extendida a la espera de que el aludido la tomara.

-Igualmente –dijo, por fin, el cantante con un muy mal disimulado rencor en el tono de voz, y asiéndose de la mano del pelirrojo, añadió- Sasuke Uchiha.

-¿Sasuke Uchiha? ¿Cómo el cantante? –inquirió el bailarín, jocosamente.

-No como el cantante –intervino Tenten- el cantante.

El pelirrojo sonrió, animado.

-Gaara –le susurró la bailarina- ¿Podemos hablar? –su voz estaba cargada de un deje de suplica.

El gesto no paso por alto ante los ojos de Sasuke que puso mala cara.

Gaara asintió.

En ese momento, un montón de voces, que parecían venir de la puerta, se levantaron. Todos se volvieron hacia donde provenía el ruido y vieron a una rubia de ojos azules, cargando sobre su hombro a un chico moreno, bastante magullado.

-¡¿Shikamaru?! –gritaron Sakura y Gaara al unisonó, este último salió corriendo a su encuentro.

-¿Qué le pasó? –quiso saber el pelirrojo mientras despojaba a su hermana del peso de su novio y lo recostaba sobre él.

-Nos quisieron asaltar –explicó la rubia, nerviosa- y Shikamaru quiso hacerse el héroe.

-Mira nada más como te dejaron –repuso Gaara.

-Esto-estoy bien –balbuceó el Nara, antes de perder el conocimiento.

-Llévalo a mi cuarto –resolvió la anfitriona, que había apagado la música y en ese momento apartaba a los mirones para abrirle camino a su primo.

-¿No sería mejor llevarlo a un hospital? –Propuso Sakura- se ve muy mal.

-Si –respondió Temari sin reconocer la voz de la chica- pero este terco se niega.

-Solo está algo golpeado –aseguró Gaara al tiempo que seguía a Tenten hasta su habitación- ¡trae hielo! –pidió a gritos.

-¡¿Y dónde carajos está el hielo?! –estalló la rubia, viendo en todas direcciones. Fue entonces cuando vislumbró a la bailarina- ¿Sakura? –Inquirió, incrédula- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-La pregunta del millón –suspiró la aludida con un deje de tristeza en su voz.

-No lo puedo creer. Juraba que estabas en Australia.

-¿En Australia? –repitió Sakura.

-Sí, en Sídney –explicó Temari- con Iruka.

Sakura pudo sentir como abandonaba su rostro hasta la última gota de sangre.

-Ah, ya –balbuceó.

-Aquí tienes el hielo –Sasuke, que acababa de llegar, le tendió una cubitera.

-¡Joder! –Espetó la rubia- lo olvide por un segundo. Voy a llevar esto y ya vuelvo, ¿vale? Tú, señorita Haruno, tienes mucho que contarme.

-Seguro –murmuró Sakura sin una pizca de entusiasmo mientras veía a la rubia alejarse a grandes zancadas.

-¿La conoces? -le preguntó el cantante.

-Es mi mejor amiga –repuso la chica- o al menos solía serlo –rectificó, nostálgica.

-Sea lo que sea que haya pasado entre las dos, ya lo superó.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Bueno, no parece enojada.

-Como se nota que no conoces a Temari –apuntó la inquilina del sexto piso- Nunca se puede saber cuando ella, realmente, está enojada.

Y ambos se quedaron en silencio durante un minuto.

La música volvió a sonar en seguida que el alboroto se disipó. No sería ese pequeño percance el que le arruinaría la fiesta a ese grupo de artistas bohemios, que estaban sedientos por festejar el inicio de otro semestre.

-Una fiesta interesante –comentó Sai, sarcástico, a espaldas de ellos.

Sakura se volvió para encontrarse con la mirada fría del pintor clavada en ella.

-Su amiga, la anfitriona de la fiesta, es la prima de Gaara, ¿verdad?

Sasuke hizo rodar los ojos. Escuchar el nombre de aquel tipo, al que ni siquiera conocía, despertaba en él el más ardiente de los celos. Porque él salió primero con ella. Porque él ya probó sus lubios y, seguramente, también su cuerpo. Porque a ella todavía le interesa, o al menos eso parecía. En fin, porque ellos tenían un pasado. Y Sasuke, en cambio, ponía en riesgo su presente por conseguir, aunque sea, una esperanza de un futuro con ella. Irse a Japón en estos momentos y dejar a Sakura con ese tal Gaara no se le antojaba ni tantito. Si hubiese llevado el boleto de avión con él, seguramente, lo hubiese hecho trizas.

-¿Son primos? –insistió Sakura al ver que ninguno le respondía.

-Si –dijo Sai, finalmente.

-Ya decía yo que ella me resultaba conocida... ¿Sai?

El interpelado dio un respingo, porque desde que Sakura llegó a la fiesta nunca lo había llamado por su nombre.

-¿Si? –preguntó con recelo.

-¿Desde cuándo conoces a Gaara?

-Desde hace muy poco, realmente –repuso el pintor.

-Humm –murmuró.

-Tú, en cambio, parece que lo conoces bien –dijo Sai, intentando no sonar tan brusco, pero lo necesario para que Sasuke lo notara.

-Lo suficiente –dijo la bailarina, escuetamente y de un golpe sorbió lo que le restaba del vaso de whisky.

-Aja, señorita, usted y yo tenemos que hablar –la voz de Temari sonó exultante para sorpresa de la bailarina.

Sakura la miró y sus ojos se llenaron de una vergüenza que Sasuke nunca había advertido en ellos.

-¿Cómo está Shikamaru? –preguntó la bailarina, tratando de salirse por la tangente.

-Está mejor. Ya reaccionó.

-Que bueno –celebraron Sai y Sakura al unisonó.

Temari tomó a Sakura del brazo y separándola de los otros dos, caminaron rumbo a la terraza del departamento de Tenten.

-Aquí está tranquilo –comentó Sakura- esa música de verdad me aturde.

Temari se quedó en silencio mirando hacia el horizonte (los edificios al otro lado de la calle). Hacía bastante frío, pero a ninguna pareció molestarle ese hecho. Había pasado casi un año desde la última vez que hablaron (o se gritaron) y la única manera de recuperar esa relación, que Sakura daba por perdida, era, precisamente así, hablando.

-Pensé que te habías ido con Iruka. –dijo, por fin, la rubia.

-Bueno –suspiró la bailarina, tratando de romper el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta tras escuchar ese nombre- las cosas no se dieron como yo esperaba.

-Pero, ¿todavía lo amas?

Como toda respuesta, Sakura se encogió de hombros.

Aunque para poder recuperar su amistad con la rubia, Sakura estaba segura que tenía que ser sincera, la verdad no era fácil admitir ante su mejor amiga que seguía enamorada de Iruka. No porque él hubiese sido su profesor de ballet contemporáneo cuando Ino, Temari, Gaara, Shikamaru y ella asistían a la Academia Nacional, en Tokio. No porque cuando empezaron con su romance estaba prohibido por el "maldito" vínculo profesor/estudiante. No porque ella hubiera jurado, una vez, que ya lo había olvidado y eso había resultado ser una mentira. No. No era por ninguna de esas razones. Era porque el estar enamorada hasta los tuétanos de Iruka, hizo que Sakura le rompiera el corazón a Gaara, y aunque ahora Temari no lo reconociera, eso era algo que ella sabía que su amiga no le iba a perdonar, al menos no tan fácilmente.

-Hum… Eso quiere decir que sí –se convenció la rubia.

-Creí que estabas enojada conmigo –dijo Sakura, desviando el tema.

-En un principio lo estaba –admitió Temari- pero luego decidí que no era mi asunto ¿sabes? –Temari posó sus ojos azueles, esos que tanto se parecían a los de su hermano, en la bailarina- Tú eres mi mejor amiga, Sakura, y Gaara es mi hermano. Lo que pasó entre ustedes, es mejor que se quede entre ustedes.

-Supongo que te costó mucho llegar a esa resolución.

-Bastante –asintió- pero fue más fácil cuando vi que Gaara lo estaba superando.

-¿Quieres decir que ya me perdonó?

-No lo sé. Pero ya no te odia, de eso puedes estar segura.

-Eso no lo hace menos difícil –dijo Sakura, avergonzada.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿De dónde conoces tú a ese tal Gaara? –inquirió Sasuke, soezmente.

-Lo conocí en Kobe –explicó Sai en tono calmado- Tenten me pidió de favor que le llevara unas cosas a su prima Temari y bueno, ahí los conocí.

-Pues, no parece muy amable que digamos.

Sai enarcó una ceja.

-¿Bromeas? Gaara es la persona más simpática que haya conocido en Kobe… después de Neji y tú… y de Hinata, claro.

Sasuke frunció el ceño.

-Ahora, si queremos hablar de simpatía –continuó Sai- la señorita Haruno, no ha cambiado en nada la percepción que tenía de ella. Sigo pensando que es, simplemente, insoportable.

Si las miradas mataran en ese momento Sai hubiera caído muerto por cortesía de Sasuke.

-Es porque no la conoces como yo.

Una carcajada sonora se le escapó a Sai.

-Como digas –se mofó el artista- apenas llevas, a ver –Sai miró su reloj- ¿Qué… como cinco horas de haberla tratado y ya dices que la conoces? Mira, Sasuke, te voy a decir esto porque tú eres mi mejor amigo y te quiero ¿Vale?

Sasuke chasqueó la lengua con fastidio al tiempo que ponía los ojos en blanco.

"_Aquí viene el discurso: esa chica no te merece, no es una buena persona, es engreída, bla-bla-bla… ¿Qué sabe él?"_

-Esa chica no es lo que parece. Sé que es bonita, eso no te lo voy a negar, pero en la vida hay más que belleza y tú te mereces alguien que te quiera -no quiso decir alguien como Tenten, pero Sasuke lo sabía- sin escatimar en nada, no a alguien que solo puede darte migajas.

-No todas las chicas se enamoran a la primera -arguyó el cantante en tono desdeñoso- No todos tenemos esa suerte.

-Ah, vaya… eso es nuevo ¿Me estás diciendo que la persigues por qué no se te dio tan fácil?

-¡Déjate de cojonadas! –Bufó Sasuke, amargamente- ¡tú nunca lo entenderías…! ¡Hinata siempre ha estado enamorada de ti! ¡Tú no sabes lo que es querer a alguien y que esa persona ni siquiera te voltee a mirar! –Se detuvo para calmarse al ver que, a pesar del volumen alto de la música, muchas personas tenían la vista puesta en ellos, y luego agregó en un susurro- eso es algo que te obsesiona.

-Tal vez no lo sepa –dijo- pero eso no significa que no te entienda. Y Hinata no siempre estuvo enamorada de mí.

-¿De qué hablas? -rió Sasuke, irónico, como si la confesión de su amigo fuera un chiste.

-Sí que eres caído de la mata –repuso Sai- ella en un principio estaba enamorada de Neji y a él, ella no le era indiferente del todo.

-¿Joder? –Se sorprendió- ¿Hablas en serio?

-Como si se pudiera bromear con eso.

-Pero si son primos –dijo Sasuke, escandalizado- ¿Por eso se enojaba cuando yo decía que tú estabas enamorado de Hinata?

Los hombros de Sai se encogieron a manera de respuesta.

-¿Han visto a Temari? –inquirió Tenten, que traía una toalla ensangrentada en la mano.

-Está en la terraza con Sakura –le señaló el Uchiha.

Tenten puso mala cara.

-Tenten –la llamó uno de los invitados de la fiesta- hay que comprar más licor… las chicas quieren tequila y ya no hay. Por cierto, Sai, Sasame preguntó por ti, creo que quiere bailar.

El aludido curvó los labios.

-En la cocina quedan como tres botellas, pero no más –dijo la anfitriona. Después se dirigió a Sasuke y Sai- Ah, por favor, cuando Temari aparezca, díganle que su novio quiere verla –y antes de irse agregó en tono malicioso- lamento mucho, Sasuke, que tu cita con la… señorita esa, se te haya arruinado.

Sasuke le lanzó una mirada glacial, que lejos de molestar a Tenten, le produjo gozo al comprobar que el Uchiha no se la estaba pasando nada bien con esa tal Sakura. Eso, en serio, la llenó de dicha.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Esta vez era Sakura la que estaba en silencio. La chica se veía realmente perturbada, solo entonces, Temari entendió que lo que había pasado hace ocho meses debió haberle dolido a su amiga, tanto como al resto de los afectados. Shikamaru trató de explicárselo, pero ella se negó a oírlo. Estaba furiosa con Sakura. Claro que ella tenía todo el derecho de ser dichosa, pero le hizo a Gaara lo mismo que, en su momento, Iruka le hizo a ella, o peor, porque Gaara era su hermano.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Flash Back.**_

-¡Estaban juntos! ¡¿Qué no entiendes?! –Vociferaba una furiosa Temari, que casi se jalaba de las greñas.

-Ese no es asunto tuyo –replicó Shikamaru Nara sin inmutarse por los ensordecedores gritos de la hermana de su mejor amigo –ella es tu amiga y está destrozada, te necesita.

Temari se llevó las manos a la cara en un gesto para conseguir calmarse.

-Por mí, Sakura Haruno puede irse a la mier…

-¡Temari! –La increpó Shikamaru, alzando por primera vez el volumen de su voz –no digas cosas de las que después te puedas arrepentir. Tú hermano sabía, perfectamente, lo que había pasado entre Iruka y Sakura, y todos en la Compañía sabíamos que ella seguía enamorada de él. Todos, sin excepción.

-Pues, a mí ella me juró que ya no lo amaba.

-Y tú como siempre, creíste lo que te dio la gana de creer –Canturreó el Nara en tono burlesco.

-Lo que no me puedo creer es que estés de su parte. –le reprochó, indignada- Gaara es tu mejor amigo.

-Y, precisamente, por eso no puedo negar que el que pasara esto no fue solo culpa de Sakura… la pobre lo llevó hasta donde pudo y cuando vio que no lo soportaría más terminó con él… el que Gaara la encontrara con Iruka, fue solo una de esas cosas que no tienen que pasar, pero terminan sucediendo.

La rubia torció el gesto.

-Deberían expulsarla de la compañía –Temari acarició la idea y una sonrisa maliciosa se le dibujó en el rostro.

Shikamaru Nara, cuya principal habilidad radicaba en conservar el control cuando los demás lo perdían, tensó sus labios hasta reducirlos a una fina línea, en un conato por reprimir la amonestación que quería darle a Temari.

-Ya no estamos en la Academia –le recordó, sereno- Iruka ya no es nuestro profesor. –debió dejarlo hasta ahí, pero no pudo evitar la tentación de echarle en cara lo siguiente- Además, hace tres años no pensabas lo mismo –y por si no había entendido, que era obvio que sí; puesto que la rubia estaba lívida- cuando Sakura te salvó de la trampa que te montó Ino y evitó que te echaran de la Academia.

-Y después le rompe el corazón a mi hermano –replicó Temari, tratando de restarle importancia al gesto heroico de su amiga- Yo no sé si Gaara, tú, yo y la compañía entera, somos tan culpables como Sakura de todo esto, pero lo que sí sé, es que nadie puede construir su felicidad a costa de la desdicha de otro.

_"Me rindo"_ suspiró Shikamaru, derrotado.

-Como digas –fue su única respuesta.

Shikamaru salió de la habitación de Temari, dejándola sola con su furia, y se fue a consolar a su amigo.

_**Flash Back End.**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Sakura –musitó Temari.

La bailarina solo se viró en su dirección.

-Yo si te perdoné –confesó- Digo, si alguna vez sentí que me debías algo, ya no es así.

Sakura sonrió al tiempo que parpadeaba rápidamente, intentando disipar el ejército de lágrimas que se le agolpaban en los ojos, dispuestas a mancillar su semblante.

-Gracias –susurró la bailarina- No sabes lo que significa para mí escucharte decir esto, más después del día que he tenido –la garganta se le había anudado, así que tragó fuerte- mi papá va a casarse.

-¿De veras? –profirió Temari como si no fuera la gran cosa.

-Si –asintió Sakura- va a casarse con Ino.

-¡No me jodas! –escupió la rubia- ¿Con Ino Yamanaka?

Un asentimiento leve fue la confirmación de la Haruno.

-¡Esa zorra!… es que en serio ella te odia… primero te hace la vida imposible en la Academia, después se mete con tu novio y ahora… -Temari estaba furiosa- ¿Cuándo van a casarse?.. Tenemos que impedir la boda.

La bailarina sonrió al ver como no había cambiado nada en su amiga. Siempre que Sakura tenía un problema, Temari comenzaba a idear un centenar de conspiraciones (en realidad obligaba a Shikamaru que las planeara) para sacar a su amiga del lío.

-Sakura –llamó Sasuke desde la puerta de la terraza.

-¡¿Qué pasa?! –respondió la rubia, exasperada por la interrupción.

-Tu novio quiere verte –le comunicó Sasuke con mala cara por la respuesta que le acababa de dar.

En seguida a Temari le cambio la expresión.

-¿Tu novio? –Inquirió la bailarina- ¿Tú y Shikamaru...?

-Sí –sonrió la rubia, sonrojándose.

-¿Desde cuándo? –Su cara de confusión era épica- creí que lo odiabas. Decías que era como una niñita…

-Hace poco, pero ya te contaré… tenemos que ponernos al día.

Como en los viejos tiempos, una mirada fue suficiente, para que Temari entendiera que Sakura estaba de acuerdo.

-Pero ya yo tengo que irme.

-¿En serio? –preguntaron Sasuke y Temari, casi, al mismo tiempo.

-Ya es bastante tarde y esta fiesta hace rato que dejo de ser divertida –Sakura no quiso decir que nunca le pareció divertida.

-Está bien –aceptó Temari- pero hablamos mañana ¿vale?

-Si –ratificó con palabras la bailarina- me saludas a Shikamaru y a… Gaara.

-Seguro –Temari abrazó a su amiga, y de inmediato entró al apartamento.

-Entonces ¿ya nos vamos? –dijo Sasuke con hilo de voz, casi, inaudible.

-Tú si quieres, puedes quedarte.

-De ninguna manera –replicó el cantante, cuya noche perfecta se acababa de esfumar. Mejor dicho, acababa de aceptar que se había esfumado, porque a decir verdad, llevar a Sakura a esa fiesta, fue la más mala idea que se le pudo ocurrir- vinimos juntos y nos vamos juntos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A excepción de Sai y Temari, nadie supo cuando Sakura y Sasuke se fueron de la fiesta.

La bailarina iba tan aletargada en el asiento del taxi, que el Uchiha por poco tuvo que gritarle para anunciarle que ya habían llegado. Hicieron el viaje en un estricto silencio, casi como en los días anteriores cuando Sakura no percibía la presencia de Sasuke y él solo se limitaba a observarla sin tener el valor de hablarle.

-Voy por las escaleras –anunció Sakura al ver que Sasuke se dirigía hacia el ascensor.

-Si es cierto –dijo el cantante, corrigiendo su trayectoria, que ahora apuntaba a las escaleras.

Cuando iban llegando al cuarto piso, Sasuke le preguntó:

-¿Por qué nunca tomas el ascensor?

-Soy claustrofóbica –le participó ella sin siquiera verlo a la cara.

Sasuke no sabía si había más razones que explicaran porque una persona no usaba el ascensor, pero después que Sakura se lo dijera, eso le pareció tan obvio, que hasta sintió vergüenza por la pregunta estúpida. Sin embargo, le encantaba la idea de saber todo lo que había descubierto de ella en una noche. Más de lo que había podido conseguir en seis meses.

Descubrió que, al igual que él, llevaba una relación tensa con su padre –que era el Embajador de Japón en España- y con la prometida de este –que resultó ser… bueno, eso no tenía importancia ahora-. Sabía que era una experta en whiskys, -eso sí que lo sorprendió-, que sentía aversión por los espacios cerrados, y que –muy a su pesar- tenía un pasado algo tormentoso. Además de todo sabía, que esa, a pesar de muchas cosas, había sido la mejor noche de su vida.

-Bueno, yo me quedo aquí.

Sasuke sintió como una súbita punzada de dolor le contraía el pecho. El saber que después de que ella cruzara esa puerta, tal vez, no volvería a verla, era algo realmente doloroso. Quiso hablar, pero si antes le había faltado valor para confrontarla y expresarle sus sentimientos; luego de presenciar lo de hoy, le faltó más.

-Gracias por todo –añadió ella, haciendo girar la llave en la aldabilla de la puerta.

-Sakura –empezó él- quería despedirme… Es que mañana… -para su mala suerte la voz le comenzó a temblar- mañana me devuelvo a Japón.

La chica se volvió sorprendida y clavando sus ojos verdes en los negros de él, pregunto:

-¿Por cuánto tiempo?

-Humm –murmuró Sasuke. Esa era una buena pregunta. ¿Acaso irse suponía que no iba a volver jamás?- no lo sé. Supongo que hasta que grabe mi disco.

-Ah –suspiró la chica- en ese caso, no olvides traerme mi obsequio cuando vuelvas… ¿Por qué ya somos amigos, verdad? –Preguntó, esbozando una sonrisa- Quiero una camisa que diga _"I Love Japón"._

Sasuke no pudo evitar reírse.

-Creí que me pedirías una botella de whisky japonés –ironizó, sin dar crédito de que así fuera. ¿En serio estaba bromeando con el hecho de que se iba de Madrid y de paso con la persona a la que más le dolía dejar?

-Préstame tu teléfono –pidió ella- Y te dije que prefiero el escocés.

Sasuke se lo entregó sin indagar en el ¿porqué o para qué?

-Ten –dijo Sakura, devolviéndole el equipo- ese es mi número. Llámame ¿vale?

El cantante constató el número en la pantalla de su celular.

-¡Sakura! –una voz, la misma que le contestó a Sasuke está tarde, llamó desde dentro del apartamento de la bailarina- ¡¿eres tú?!

-¡Sí, tía Shizune! –Respondió ella- ¡en seguida entro! –dirigiéndose a Sasuke, agregó- ya tengo que irme. Que tengas un feliz viaje, Sasuke Uchiha.

Y sus mejillas se alzaron, dibujando la más arrebatadora de las sonrisas.

* * *

**Bueno, hasta aquí el tercer capítulo. Espero que le haya gustado.**

**¿Creen que Sasuke se vaya a Japón? Pues hagan sus apuestas, por aquí. El desenlace en el próximo capi. Nos leemos. =D**


	5. Feliz viaje

**Hola a todos los Narufans y a los que leen "En puntillas" en especial. Bueno aquí les traigo este capi. No es muy largo que digamos, pero tomando en cuenta que era un capitulo que no planeaba hacer, creo que salió decente. Pensaba retomar la historia desde un punto de partida más lejos, pero como se me complicaba explicar algunas cosas se me hizo necesario escribir este capítulo. Bueno, ya. A leer.**

**Espero que les guste y que me honren con sus reviews.**

* * *

**En puntillas**

**Cuarto capítulo**

**Feliz viaje**

"¡Pasajeros del vuelo quince cero dos con destino a Milán, Italia, por favor abordar por la puerta 22!" La voz nasal de una mujer, que salía por los altos parlantes de la sala de espera del aeropuerto Barajas, en Madrid, no inmutó, ni un ápice, a un aletargado Sasuke que permanecía inconmovible en una de las sillas del gran salón, escuchando música en su Ipod. Hacían cuarenta y cinco minutos que había llegado ahí, pero ¿quién estaba contando?

Sasuke tenía los ojos cerrados mientras tatareaba sin ánimos la canción "Something" de los The Beatles cuando Sai lo despertó con una palmada en el hombro.

-¿Qué pasa? –rugió Sasuke de mal talante.

-Ya es la hora –le notificó el pintor, haciendo un gesto con la mano que indicaba la movilización de las personas.

Otra vez la voz nasal:

"¡Último llamado: pasajeros del vuelo quince cero dos con destino a Milán, Italia, por favor abordar por la puerta 22!"

-Claro –comentó el cantante con voz queda, después de escuchar la convocatoria- Entonces, te llamo cuando haya llegado a Tokio. –dijo mientras se ponía en marcha y hacía rodar sus maletas.

Sai afirmó con la cabeza.

-O puedes hacerlo cuando hagas trasbordo en Milán –propuso, siguiendo a su amigo- Tendrás que esperar como mínimo cinco horas para partir a Tokio…

Sasuke rodó los ojos.

-Me había olvidado esa parte –siseó con desdén.

-¿Y para que estamos los amigos si no es para recordarnos ese tipo de cosas? –Bufoneó Sai, palmeando a su amigo en la espalda- Además, ni que no estuvieras acostumbrado.

-Si –asintió Sasuke- No me quejo. Creo que haber pasado los dos últimos años entre tarimas y aeropuertos me endureció los nervios.

Ya estaban en el umbral de la puerta 22 cuando Sai y Sasuke se abrazaron, fuertemente.

-Adiós, amigo –se despidió Sasuke con una nota de melancolía. Después de todo, ¿Qué despedida no es triste?

-Que tengas un feliz viaje, Sasuke Uchiha.

Entonces, a su mente llegó la cara de cierta ojiverde que la noche anterior había pronunciado, exactamente, esas mismas palabras a manera de despedida solemne.

Sasuke iba caminando el largo pasillo que conducía a la plataforma de abordaje mientras su mente, en contra de su voluntad, vagaba por el edificio San Pedro. En la puerta del departamento B-06, del sexto piso, el pelinegro se vio a sí mismo, tocando el timbre.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Flash Back.**_

"_Abre, abre, abre" _rogaba Sasuke para sus adentros.

En un arranque de valentía, de esos que ahora resultaban, casi, un hecho fenomenal en él, Sasuke había decidido hablar con Sakura. No pensaba decirle todo. Tampoco planeaba contarle con lujos y detalles los inicios de su obsesión por ella. Solo iba a decirle que le gustaba, tal y como se lo hubiera dicho a cualquier chica, que ejerciera un mínimo de atracción en él. Aun cuando, él estuviera, categóricamente, convencido de que la bailarina no era cualquier chica y de que su atracción por ella, jamás podría adjetivarse con la palabra "mínima".

Ya llevaba quince minutos allí parado y a esas alturas, había perdido ya, la cuenta de las veces que había hecho sonar el timbre.

-Si son más de las nueve de la mañana –dijo Sasuke, pasándose la mano por el cabello- ya es para que estuviera despierta.

Volvió a tocar el timbre, impaciente.

Nada… Nadie abría… Nadie gritaba. En ese momento, no había señales –a excepción de él- de vida humana en el sexto piso. Cuando Sasuke se disponía a hacer sonar el timbre, nuevamente, la música del ascensor lo interrumpió. Se volvió a la par que las puertas del elevador se abrían, dejando ver en su interior a una pelinegra, ataviada de bolsas y paquetes, cuyo pálido rostro estaba adornado por una eterna sonrisa.

-Sasuke –dijo la mujer a manera de saludo al tiempo que salía del ascensor- ¿Cómo estás?

-Muy bien, señora Shizune –respondió Sasuke, educadamente, mientras caminaba en su dirección y la despojaba del peso de las bolsas- permítame ayudarla con esto.

-Que amable eres –agradeció Shizune, dedicándole una de sus perenes sonrisas- Y solo dime Shizune, nada de señora ¿vale?

Sasuke le devolvió la sonrisa, aunque la suya parecía más una mueca.

-Supongo que viniste a ver a Sakura –dijo ella, abriendo la puerta del apartamento.

-Si –respondió el cantante algo apenado- pero creo que está dormida.

-Para nada –le aclaró Shizune, haciendo un gesto distraído para que entrara- Sakura jamás ha dormido hasta después de la seis –Si lo sabría Sasuke- ella ya se fue a sus ensayos, ¿dónde me dijo que eran?... Ah, sí, en el Teatro Victoria.

Sasuke la observó con una mirada que delataba incredulidad. Dos veces. Dos veces había decidido hablar con ella y en ninguna de las ocasiones la había encontrado ¿Será, acaso, eso una señal del destino? ¿Podía ser, entonces, que Sai tenía razón y Sakura, realmente no le convenía?

"_Es simple coincidencia"_ se convenció Sasuke a la vez que hacía descansar los paquetes en una mesa que le señaló Shizune.

-Esa niña no vive más que para el ballet –comentó la pelinegra al notar la falta de respuesta por parte de Sasuke- Creo que la fiesta a la que fue ayer, es la primera a la que ha ido en mucho tiempo.

"Dichosa fiesta" ironizó el cantante tras el amargo recuerdo. Sin embargo, supuso que la tía de su vecina se refería a la fiesta de cumpleaños del Embajador y no a la de Tenten.

-Yo le he dicho que tiene que salir y divertirse más –continuó ella, desembolsando los productos que estaban en la mesa- y comer más –batió en el aire un paquete de peras y manzanas que llevaba en cada mano- si vieras lo que tiene en el refrigerador… por eso no me extraña que esté tan delgada.

Sasuke arrugó la nariz. Sakura no le parecía el tipo de chica que estuviera pasando hambre. En su modesta opinión, ella era perfecta: delicada como una muñeca de cristal, pero a la vez tan resistente como para ser bailarina de ballet y poder mantener sobre la punta de sus pies todo el peso de su cuerpo al mismo tiempo que realizaba esos saltos que retaban a la gravedad. ¿Pero que sabía él? Es obvio que no podía esperarse un veredicto objetivo del tipo que llevaba más de un año suspirando de amor por ella.

-¿Sabe a qué hora regresa? -Indagó el pelinegro.

Percatándose, por primera vez, que estaba en la estancia de Sakura (la cual, por cierto, no lucía muy elegante para tratarse de la casa de la hija de un Embajador) se quedó mirando, como hipnotizado, una serie de fotografías de ella en distintas edades, que estaban en una repisa al lado de una colección de trofeos de competiciones de ballet. Solo había un denominador común en las imágenes -aparte de que en todas aparecía Sakura- la bailarina siempre posaba vistiendo un tutu.

Sasuke rió para sus adentros al recordar la primera vez que vio a Sakura, en esa misma estancia y con uno de esos tutus, pero Shizune interrumpió el hilo de sus pensamientos.

-Lo siento –dijo ella- Sakura me dijo que después de las practicas iba a comer con unos amigos… Y la verdad a mí se me pasó decirle que tú habías venido a buscarla ayer –confesó, apenada.

-No sé preocupe –la tranquilizó Sasuke, esforzándose por esbozar una sonrisa.

-De verás fue un descuido de mi parte –se disculpó, otra vez- es que anoche llegó muy tarde y hoy se fue muy temprano. Te digo que ella no tiene tiempo para nada que no sea la danza –agregó con cierta nota de desaprobación en su voz.

-Sakura es una excelente bailarina –pensó Sasuke en voz alta.

Shizune sonrió, nuevamente.

-Lo sé –suspiró, nostálgica- eso lo heredó de su madre.

-¿Su mamá también era bailarina? –preguntó con verdadera curiosidad.

-Si –dejo salir la pelinegra en tono tristón. Como ya había terminado de acomodar gran parte de la comida en los cajones y el refrigerador caminó en dirección a Sasuke.

-Bueno, yo ya me tengo que ir.

-Está bien –contestó Shizune- pero deberías venir está tarde, a eso de las cinco, a tomar el té, a esa hora seguro que Sakura está en casa.

-Me encantaría –comentó, sinceramente- pero hoy me voy a Japón y a esa hora ya tengo que estar en el aeropuerto.

-Ya –susurró la pelinegra- En ese caso, te deseo un feliz viaje.

Sasuke asintió a manera de respuesta.

-¡Adiós! –se despidió el cantante desde el umbral.

-¡Hasta pronto! –repuso ella con una sonrisa que Sasuke no vio, porque ya había cerrado la puerta.

Una vez en su departamento, el cantante buscó el número de Sakura entre los contactos que tenía en su celular. Con la vista puesta en la pantalla jugueteaba con la idea de llamarla.

Al cabo de media hora:

-¿Qué más da? –resolvió y decididamente apretó el botón de llamar.

Al cuarto repiqué escucho la voz de la bailarina.

"_Hola, soy Sakura… Lo lamento, pero en estos momentos no te puedo atender, así que déjame tu mensaje, tu número y luego te llamo ¿Vale?"_

-Genial –siseó Sasuke, después de cortar la llamada.

Se acostó en el sillón y, como casi no pudo pegar el ojo en la toda la noche, por andar alucinando con la semi-cita que tuvo con Sakura, por poco se queda dormido. A sabiendas que tendría suficiente tiempo para amodorrarse en el avión, decidió levantarse. Fue hasta su cuarto, puso música, en un volumen moderado, en el estéreo y recostándose en el futón, encendió su laptó. Revisó su correó electrónico mientras cantaba, mejor que el propio Justin Timberlake, la canción "What Goes Around... Comes Around". De la bandeja de entrada, solo tres mensajes llamaron su atención: el primero que abrió era de su amigo Neji:

"_Las familias Hyuga y Uzumaki, tienen el honor de invitarte a el enlace matrimonial de Neji y Karin, el cual se celebrará el día 18 de julio del presente año en el Templo Gran Buda Hyogo de la ciudad de Kobe. Esperamos contar con tu presencia"_

Sasuke sonrió mientras posaba la vista en el almanaque que tenía al lado izquierdo del futón.

-Vas a casarte, Hyuga –celebró, empleando el mismo tono que usaría si lo tuviera en frente.

El segundo correo que leyó era de su hermano mayor:

"_Querido: Sasuke. Me he enterado por tu agente que piensas viajar a Japón muy pronto. Espero, de verdad, que entre tus compromisos se encuentre venir a Kobe para visitar a papá, el cual, por cierto, sigue preguntando por ti. Con cariño Itachi"_

"_Que frase más fuera de lugar"_ pensó Sasuke, refiriéndose a la última línea del mensaje de su hermano.

El último de los tres correos que abrió, no era de un remitente conocido. Sin embargo, en la línea de asunto decía: "SAKURA HARUNO". Cuando Sasuke le dio click a "abrir", jamás se imagino que eso sería lo que vería…

-¡No me jodas! –Bramó Sasuke, encolerizado.

Su rostro se había vuelto lívido, súbitamente, y empezó a sentir como las orejas se le ponían calientes. Las manos las tuvo que cerrar en un puño, porque le temblaban de la rabia, pero antes de hacerlo, de un golpe, azotó la pantalla de la laptó contra el teclado, en un intento por hacer desaparecer la imagen que tenía en frente, al tiempo que se levantaba de la cama.

Empezó a trajinar por la habitación, dando tumbos en varias direcciones y profiriendo una docena de obscenidades que ni siquiera tenía conocimiento que se sabía.

-Maldita sea –resopló, sentándose, otra vez, sobre el futón. Poniéndose las manos sobre el rostro, volvió a jadear- cálmate, Sasuke.

Mientras la respiración se le normalizaba, Sasuke sostenía su cabeza con las manos, cuyos brazos descansaban sobre sus muslos. Cuando la vena de su cuello ya no latía visiblemente, el pelinegro supo que se había calmado. Haciendo un gran esfuerzo, volvió a tomar su laptó, que milagrosamente, había sobrevivido al porrazo de hace un rato. Detenidamente, oteó las imágenes, una por una, a la vez que de forma paulatina su corazón aumentaba la velocidad de sus palpitaciones.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza.

-¿Quién carajos me envió esto? –espetó, furioso, como quien tiene a un banquillo de acusados en frente y los está enjuiciando por algún crimen. Este crimen.

Pero no le vino a la mente nadie que lo odiara tanto como para enviarle fotos de Sakura con su ex novio. Ese pelirrojo que había decidido odiar en cuanto supo de su existencia y al que odiaría por el resto de vida, a partir de hoy.

En las fotografías –eran, por lo menos, una decena- Sakura posaba en distintas situaciones con Gaara. Abrazados. Besándose con él. Bailando juntos. En una playa –seguramente en el Caribe- muy apretaditos, y para ponerle la guinda, Sakura estaba en bikinis. En fin, era una colección de los amoríos de la bailarina con ese tipo. Y esa no era, precisamente, la imagen que Sasuke quería llevarse de ella.

Claro que él sabía que esperar después de escuchar las palabras: Sakura y ex novio en una misma frase, pero una cosa era lo que él le permitiera a su enrevesado cerebro imaginar y otra, muy distinta, era tener las pruebas ahí, azotándole la cara.

Sasuke estaba tratando de concentrarse.

Decirse que no tenía razones para ponerse así, porque, al fin y al cabo, ella no era su novia, y que, además, ni siquiera sabía lo que él sentía por ella, no estaba dando resultados. En su lugar, le despertaba más angustia. Hasta llegó a sentir ganas de fumar. Un hábito del que había logrado librarse luego de terminar su gira.

-Apenas ayer te dio el título de amigo –se recordó, llamando a la calma- inhala –absorbió una gran bocanada de oxigeno- exhala –soltó el aire que había retenido en sus pulmones, buscando con eso obtener el mismo resultado de fumarse una caja de cigarrillos.

-¡Sasuke!.. ¡Sasuke!

El interpelado no supo si alegrarse, o no, después de reconocer la voz de su amigo. Lo que menos le placía ahora era escuchar un: _"Te lo dije"._ Descartó esa idea y se convenció de que, por primera vez, era mejor no contarle nada a Sai.

Se asomó por la ventana y en la calzada pudo notar el rostro de su amigo con expresión alegre. Le hizo un gesto con la mano, indicándole que subiera, pero Sai negó con la cabeza.

-Baja, tú –le dijo- hoy es tu último día en España y lo vamos a disfrutar.

"_Sí, justo lo que necesito" _ironizó Sasuke.

-Ya bajo –contestó, sin mostrar mucho entusiasmo.

Estaba saliendo a la calle cuando Sai se le acercó.

-¿A que no sabes quién se va a casar el próximo mes? –canturreó el artista, exultante.

Sasuke hizo una mueca disfrazada de sonrisa.

-Ya lo sé. Acabo de leer la invitación.

-Es dentro de poco –comentó Sai- a partir de hoy, 28 días.

-¿Vas a ir? –inquirió el cantante.

-Haré todo lo posible –prometió- No todos los días se tiene la oportunidad de ver a uno de tus mejores amigos lanzarse al vació.

Sai se carcajeó y por poco logra contagiar a Sasuke.

-¿A dónde quieres ir? –Preguntó el pintor sin perder la alegría- ¿A un bar, a Caminar, a…? Tú dime.

-Al Teatro Victoria. –se le ocurrió a Sasuke de último momento. Tenía que hablar con ella. Decirle, de una vez por todas, que le gustaba, o decepcionarse, completamente, de la posibilidad de que exista algo entre ellos. No podía irse a Tokio con esa expectativa, que a ratos se convertía en puro miedo.

-¿Al teatro Victoria? –Repitió Sai, confundido- ¿Y qué vamos hacer allá?

-Voy a buscar a Sakura.

-Ah, claro… buscar a Sakura, ¿cómo no se me ocurrió antes tan brillante plan? –Las palabras de Sai goteaban sarcasmo.

-Si no quieres venir… -Sasuke no terminó esa idea- Si compruebo algo, te aseguró que hasta aquí llega mi obsesión por ella.

-¿Qué más da? –acepto el artista, encogiéndose de hombros.

Después de que se bajaron del taxi, Sasuke comprobó la hora en su reloj: faltaba un cuarto para las doce. Entraron al teatro sin ningún problema; ya que el portero, un joven catalán de unos veinticinco años, aparentemente; era fanático del cantante, por lo que lo reconoció de inmediato y le permitió la entrada, sin más preámbulos que hacerlo firmar la hoja de visitantes.

-Los ensayos de la compañía son en el salón principal –le indicó el portero- al fondo, a mano derecha, hay una puerta que dice _"Compañía Nacional" _ahí están los bailarines.

-Gracias –respondió Sasuke, entregándole el papelito que el joven le había dado para que se lo autografiara.

Sasuke entró solo al gran salón, porque Sai, a quien no se le antojaba toparse con la inquilina del sexto piso, decidió quedarse en el pasillo. Una vez adentro buscó con la mirada a la única bailarina que le importaba ver, pero no dio con ella. Una joven, pelicastaña de grandes ojos negros, se le acercó al tiempo que le preguntaba:

-¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?

Sasuke la miró y notó que era muy hermosa. Debía ser por lo menos cinco años mayor que él, pero su cara era bastante infantil y de rasgos graciosos.

-Vine a buscar a Sakura Haruno –le comunicó- ¿Está por aquí?

La mujer le lanzó una sonrisa seductora mientras se soltaba la larga cabellera que tenía anudada en una cola y la batía, sutilmente, con sus manos, lo que hizo pensar a Sasuke que estaba flirteando con él.

-Sakura se fue hace un momento –dijo la mujer- Yo soy Hana Inuzuca –se presentó, ampliando la sonrisa de su rostro y confirmando, así, la sospecha de Sasuke- ¿y tú?

-Sasuke Uchiha –contestó el cantante con desdén, revisando con la mirada, nuevamente, el salón- ¿No sabe cuando vuelve?

Hana negó con la cabeza.

-Tenemos ensayos a las dos –suspiró ella sin apartar los ojos de Sasuke- pero me parece haber escuchado que Sakura pidió la tarde libre... Lo lamento –agregó al darse cuenta de la expresión constipada del cantante.

El chico asintió, levemente y susurró un "gracias", casi, ininteligible antes de salir del gran salón.

-¿Y? –Preguntó Sai que estaba recostado sobre una pared del pasillo con la pierna derecha elevada- eso fue rápido.

-Ya se fue –dejo salir el Uchiha con cierto enfado.

-Que lastima –suspiró Sai en tono condescendiente, poniendo cara de tristeza. Una expresión que, por supuesto, Sasuke supo que era falsa- ¿Y ahora? ¿Dónde dice el GPS, que le plantaste a Sakura, que está en este momento?

-No fastidies –murmuró Sasuke, caminando hacia la salida.

-¿Qué planeas? –insistió Sai, ahora, sinceramente.

-El bar –se decidió el cantante- vamos a un bar.

Sai sonrió ampliamente y, en seguida, se puso en marcha, siguiendo los pasos de su amigo.

Llegaron a un reconocido bar, que Sai visitaba con regularidad; acompañado por el puñado de aspirantes a artistas de la facultad. Como de costumbre, tomaron asiento en la barra y ordenaron sus respectivas bebidas. Sasuke pidió un tequila doble y el pintor ordenó un whisky japonés. El cantante no pudo evitar recordar su última conversación con Sakura y una sonrisa, casi, imperceptible se curvo en su expresión.

-¿Y qué hay de tu teoría? –Preguntó el artista después de un meditado silencio, ocasionando que la expresión de Sasuke se tornara seria- ¿Pudiste comprobar tus sospechas?

-Creo que si –Sasuke tenía apretada la mandíbula y estaba haciendo un monumental esfuerzo por tragarse el sorbo de tequila que acaba de ingerir.

-¿Eso quiere decir que ya se acabaron tus ataques compulsivos por la señorita Haruno?

Sasuke arrugó el gesto cuando por fin logró que el alcohol ingresara en su garganta, escociendo todo a su paso.

-Supongo –dejo salir con frustración.

Otra vez se quedaron en silencio.

Sai quería saber que era exactamente lo que su amigo había averiguado en ese salón que lo dejo de tan mal humor, pero estaba esperando que Sasuke se sintiera con ganas de contárselo él mismo.

Una palmada en su espalda lo hizo virarse violentamente. Sai se encontró con la cándida sonrisa de cierto pelirrojo al que Sasuke, extrañamente, se alegró de ver; ya que su presencia ahí, echaba por tierra su teoría de que estaba con Sakura.

-Gaara –lo saludó Sai- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vine a tomarme unos tragos con Shikamaru –repuso, señalando a la puerta por donde, en esos momentos, entraba el aludido- el pobre está algo picado, porque debido al inconveniente de ayer no pudo disfrutar de la fiesta… Sasuke –agregó cuando se percató de que el cantante estaba en la silla contigua a la de Sai.

-¿Qué hay? –fue la, impersonal, respuesta de Sasuke que ni siquiera se volvió para verlo a la cara.

-¿Todo bien? –preguntó Shikamaru con inflexión severa, como la de alguien que viene a salvar a un amigo en problemas.

-De maravilla –contestó el pintor- Que bueno que ya estés mejor.

-Solo fueron unos cuantos golpes –explicó el Nara, haciendo un mohín- nada del otro mundo.

-¿Y ustedes que hacen aquí? –quiso saber Gaara.

Sasuke seguía en silencio, pero esta vez era por decisión propia, no porque se sintiera excluido.

-Hoy es el último día de Sasuke en Madrid y estamos celebrando una especie de despedida.

-Ah, ya –murmuró el pelirrojo, posando sus ojos azules en la espalda de Sasuke.

Después de preguntarles a Sai y a Sasuke si podían tomar asiento junto a ellos, Gaara y Shikamaru se acomodaron en los puestos vacios de la barra, este último con bastante esfuerzo; ya que era evidente que aún le dolían los recientes golpes.

-¿Cómo es que Temari te dejo venir a beber en ese estado? –preguntó un divertido Sai, que tenía conocimientos de los arrebatos maternales de su nueva amiga.

-No sabe que estoy aquí –cuchicheó Shikamaru en una ridícula parodia de vieja chismosa- Se fue a comer con Sakura y la verdad es que cuando esas dos se juntan, se olvidan de todo.

Sasuke dio un respingo al escuchar el nombre de la bailarina e involuntariamente se volteó en dirección a Shikamaru que, en ese instante, se disponía a sorber de un vaso de vodka.

-¿Estás seguro de que puedes ingerir alcohol? –Habló Sasuke con voz seria- es posible que si tomaste algún analgésico, el licor te produzca alguna reacción alérgica al entrar en contacto con tu sangre.

-Sabes de medicina –comentó Shikamaru, sorprendido, mientras engullía de un golpe su vodka.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros.

-No –negó el cantante con un deje de ironía- lo leí en un artículo hace algún tiempo.

-Sasuke tiene memoria fotográfica –explicó Sai mientras alardeaba de las virtudes de su amigo- Nada que haya visto con esos ojos, lo puede olvidar… así quiera.

-¿En serio? –Inquirió Gaara, más sorprendido que el propio Shikamaru- eso es genial.

Sai asintió mientras veía a Sasuke ponerse rojo.

-Sí –confirmó el artista- Sasuke era el prodigio de su familia –el cantante lo fulminó con la mirada- con ese don hubiera podido estudiar lo que le diera la gana.

-Imagínate no tener que quemarte las pestañas repasando siempre la misma lección –suspiró con envidia Gaara- odiaba los libros de anatomía en la academia.

-Mi papá quería que estudiara medicina –mencionó el Nara en tono desdeñoso- fue una gran desilusión para él cuando me decanté por el baile… ¿Y tú porque no estudiaste en la universidad? –le preguntó a Sasuke.

-Supongo, que por la misma razón que tú… Quería hacer enojar a mi papá.

Todos los presentes, a excepción de Sasuke, esbozaron una sonrisa.

Después de un rato, cuando las copas ya se le habían subido un poquito a la cabeza, el teléfono celular de Sasuke sonó. Cuando el cantante constató que la llamada era de Tenten la desvió y antes de apagar el celular se fijó que tenía un mensaje de texto:

"_Hola, soy Sakura Haruno, tengo una llamada perdida de ese número ¿Quién eres?"_

Sasuke tecleó lo más rápido que sus dedos temblorosos, a causa del alcohol, se lo permitieron:

"_Sakura, este es mi número… soy Sasuke Uchiha" _

_**Flash Back End.**_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Acomodado en el asiento de primera clase del avión, Sasuke escuchó las indicaciones del piloto:

"_¡Les habla el capitán de la nave, estamos a punto de despegar, así que tomen asiento, abrochen sus cinturones de seguridad, y por favor, no olviden apagar sus celulares, o cualquier otro equipo electrónico que lleven encendido… Muchas gracias por su atención y feliz viaje para todos!"_

Sasuke apagó su Ipod y sacó su teléfono celular para comprobar si estaba encendido. La imagen de un sobrecito amarillo en la pantalla le anunciaba que tenía un mensaje. Cuando lo abrió, una foto saltó a la vista: Sakura sonreía, mostrando su perfecta dentadura al tiempo que le guiñaba un ojo. Con dos dedos de su mano derecha dibujaba el símbolo universal de la paz y el amor. Debajo de la imagen había un escrito: "Sé que me estuviste buscando. Lo siento, tuve un día complicado. Feliz Viaje"

Esa, sin duda alguna, era la imagen que Sasuke quería llevarse de la bailarina. Tecleó, rápidamente, la palabra "Gracias" y envió el mensaje. Apagó el teléfono sin poder hacer desaparecer la estúpida sonrisa que tenía en su rostro. Se amodorró en su puesto mientras el avión se desplazaba por la pista para elevarse y antes de que pudiera notarlo, se quedó profundamente dormido. Después de todo, si tendría un feliz viaje.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado... Muchas gracias por leer, por agregar la historia a sus favoritos y alertas y por comentar. =) Arigatou gozaimasu. ありがとう。**


	6. Amigos a larga distancia

**Antes que nada, pedir disculpas por no haber actualizado antes. Juro que lo siento. **

**La verdad es que estos últimos meses han sido muy complicados. He estado haciendo pasantías y es poco el tiempo que me queda para escribir. Sin embargo, como hacerlo es mi pasatiempo favorito he regresado con este nuevo capítulo de En puntillas, que espero que les guste.**

**El SasuSaku será más que todo vía telefónica.**

**Me complacería saber que les gustaría que pasara entre esos dos. Así que déjenme sus opiniones; ya que la vena artística ha estado algo achicopalada y como hasta para escribir cualquier tontería necesito inspiración, saber que esperan me ayudaría mucho a seguir con la historia. Prometo atender sus ideas y sugerencias.**

**Ahora no les quito más su tiempo. Denle una oportunidad a la historia. Deseo de todo corazón que les guste.**

* * *

**En puntillas**

**Quinto capítulo**

**Amigos a larga distancia**

Al termino de la cuarta semana de su estadía en Japón, Sasuke había vuelto, casi, por completo a sus viejos hábitos, por lo que esa mañana al despertarse, lo hizo en excelente compañía.

Cuando tomó el mando a distancia y medio abrió las persianas de la recamara -lo suficiente como para que entrara un poco de luz- el cantante pudo contemplar, sin dificultad alguna, la silueta de la mujer que yacía adormilada sobre su futón. El escultural cuerpo de Karui, medio arropado por las sabanas blancas y con los rayos del sol dibujando finas líneas brillantes a su alrededor, se asemejaba al de una alucinación divinamente sexi. Ella había asistido a la fiesta que el Uchiha había celebrado la noche anterior en su Penthouse -de más de dos millones de dólares- ubicado en Shibuya, uno de los barrios más prestigiosos y exclusivos de Tokio, y por mera química, habían terminado pasando la noche juntos.

A la "reunión" también concurrieron muchos otros conocidos de Sasuke: celebridades del cine y la televisión, deportistas, diseñadores de moda y colegas del ámbito musical. Fue una noche perfecta para embeberse de las frivolidades de la sociedad nipona, de la cual había permanecido alejado hace algún tiempo.

Esta era la cuarta fiesta que daba en el mes. Para distraerse había celebrado su regreso a Tokio con un festejo semanal -los cuales, por cierto, Kakashi desaprobaba, rotundamente- y esta celebración; cuya idea original consistía en una modesta recepción con los amigos más cercanos se había transformado en un jolgorio de lo más exuberante, que echó por tierra su plan de una reunión bajo perfil. Pero ¿Cuándo Sasuke Uchiha, el cantante, había llevado una vida bajo perfil? Nunca. Exceptuando los seis meses que vivió en Madrid, la vida de Sasuke siempre estuvo marcada por el escándalo.

En un principio, a su agente nada de eso le preocupaba, porque según sus propias palabras _"cuando eres famoso no importa si hablan mal o hablan bien de ti, lo importante es que hablen"._ Esa premisa fue la que hizo que Sasuke se convirtiera en una especie de Androide, -por lo de los nervios de acero- y le importara un soberano cacahuate lo que la gente, en especial la prensa, pensara de él. Kakashi no podía estar más arrepentido.

Sasuke estaba duchándose, cuando la mampara del cuarto de baño se abrió dejando ver a Karui, de pie frente a él, completamente, desnuda.

-Buenos días –lo saludó ella, reduciendo la corta distancia entre ambos y situándose en el plato de la ducha junto a él- No te molesta que te acompañe ¿verdad?

Sasuke negó con la cabeza al tiempo que una sonrisa, mortalmente, chula se apoderaba de su rostro.

-Por mi encantado.

-Iba a esperar a que salieras, pero ya sabes lo amigable que soy con el ambiente, así que mejor ahorramos agua ¿no te parece?

La sonrisa de Sasuke se amplió aún más y usando esa voz suya, tan sexi, le susurró en tono socarrón:

-¿Segura que tu urgencia por bañarte no tiene nada que ver con el hecho de que soy yo quien está en la ducha?

-Nada que ver –negó ella entre ofendida y divertida- tengo entrenamiento en una hora… Y no creas que he olvidado que cuando te metes a bañar, bueno, te tardas una eternidad.

Sasuke y Karui se conocieron hace algún tiempo cuando él cursó un semestre de Administración de Empresas en la Todai. En ese entonces, el chico, aunque hacían dos años que no hablaba con su papá, por consejos de su hermano estaba intentando llevarse bien con él y para complacerlo se había matriculado en la universidad. No obstante, el gesto le duro poco. Ella, por su parte, estudiaba el cuarto año de Derecho y era una excelente tenista. Actualmente, su carrera legal había quedado de lado; ya que se dedicaba al tenis de forma profesional. Karui acaba de cumplir los veintiséis años, pero la edad nunca ha sido un impedimento para Sasuke a la hora de llevarse una mujer a la cama.

-Ahora no me tardaré menos –replicó el cantante, asestándole un beso a la chica. Ella correspondió el gesto con el mismo entusiasmo de Sasuke, que ahora la recorría con las manos, sin embargo, un instante después se separó bruscamente de él:

-Lamento frustrar tus planes, pero no puedo quedarme –el cantante le dedicó una sonrisa incrédula, pero ella no accedió ni un centímetro- ¿Me pasas el champú?

Sasuke le cedió el paso y ella misma tomó el envase, vertió una pequeña cantidad en su mano y luego procedió a frotársela en el cabello. Las gotas de agua resbalaban por la piel morena de la hermosa chica, escurriendo los restos de jabón convertidos en espuma. Cuando estuvo lista, anunció:

-Ya no te molesto más –abrió la mampara de vidrio y después de enrollarse una toalla alrededor del cuerpo, añadió- espero que no tengan que pasar dos años para que esto vuelva a repetirse.

Sasuke quiso reírse, pero no lo hizo. En su lugar, siguió con la mirada el rastro que Karui iba dejando a medida que se alejaba, hasta que la vio desaparecer por la puerta que daba a la recamara.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras esperaba la llegada de su agente, que hoy regresaba de Kioto, Sasuke se dedicó a la tarea que desde hace un mes se había convertido en su pasatiempo favorito. Comenzó a leer desinteresadamente sus correos electrónicos, deteniéndose solo en aquellos que llamaban su atención, por no decir únicamente en los que le enviaba la bailarina, e ignorando el sinnúmero de mensajes de su hermano Itachi en los que le exigencia su presencia en Kobe.

Desde hace cuatro semanas, Sakura y él habían pasado de ser un par de desconocidos para convertirse en, lo más parecido, a mejores amigos. No es como que el Uchiha estuviese muy conforme con el titulo que había obtenido, pero no se quejaba; ya que prefería eso, al anonimato de su indiferencia.

Pasaban horas hablando –mayormente discutiendo- por teléfono, venciendo el obstáculo de la diferencia horaria, y se escribían a diario. Por esa razón, a Sasuke le extrañó sobremanera cuando esa mañana no encontró en su bandeja de entrada ningún mensaje de la bailarina. De no haber sabido que en esos momentos en Madrid aún no había amanecido, la hubiese llamado sin dudarlo. Sin embargo, no tuvo mucho tiempo para preocuparse por eso; ya que enseguida, el timbre de su apartamento sonó, anunciando el arribo de Kakashi.

-Y volvemos con lo mismo –soltó Kakashi al franquear la puerta con un indiscutible acento de censura- No llevas ni un mes en Tokio y ya estás dando de qué hablar.

-Buenos días para ti también –ironizó el cantante mientras observaba los pasos nerviosos de su agente a lo largo de la estancia- ¡Qué gusto volver a verte!

-No me salgas con sarcasmos ¿vale? Que suficiente tengo con lidiar con la prensa de esta ciudad. La cual, por cierto, es la más mordaz del mundo, como para añadirle a eso tu cinismo.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros.

-¿Y qué fue lo que hice ahora? –Indagó, echándose en el sillón.

-No es lo que hiciste, si no lo que dejaste de hacer.

-Explícate –ordenó el cantante, a quien siempre se le dificultaba entender la jerga enmarañada de su agente.

-Faltaste a la Gala de Beneficencia del Hospital Ortopédico Infantil, a la que me prometiste que irías, y por lo tanto, yo di mi palabra de que ahí estarías… cual sería mi sorpresa cuando está mañana lo primero que veo en los tabloides… -Kakashi sacó su teléfono móvil y comenzó a leer- "El desinterés de Sasuke Uchiha por las Obras de Caridad, solo se ve superado por su disposición de derrochar dinero a manos llenas" ¿Quieres que siga leyendo?

-¡Joder! –Siseó Sasuke en respuesta, llevándose las manos al rostro- No me digas que esa putada era ayer.

-Lo era –confirmó Kakashi para pesar del cantante- ¡Estoy harto de que destruyas con los pies lo que tanto le ha costado a mis manos! ¡A ver si vamos dejando el instinto kamikaze a un lado, de otro modo, renuncia a tu carrera y yo dejo de perder mi tiempo!

Sasuke escuchó sin chistar la reprimenda de su agente. La verdad es que había olvidado, por completo, que tenía ese compromiso. Y pensar que Sakura había dicho que le parecía un acto bondadoso de su parte el que participara en ese tipo de eventos ¡Por los Budas, que ella no leyera los periódicos de Tokio! O por lo menos no la sección de farándula. ¡A la mierda! De todos modos va a enterarse.

-¿Sabes cuánto me ha costado hacerte de un buen nombre, Sasuke? ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que pasara antes de que la noticia se filtre en las agencias internacionales y tú quedes como un mezquino imbécil que le importa una mierda la salud de los niños inválidos del país?... no sé cómo voy a pugnar con esto, pero por ahora y que te quedé claro: se acabaron las fiestas de órdago y el derroche. Y ahora vete a cambiar que antes de ir a la disquera, tenemos una rueda de prensa que dar. Hay que arreglar, cuanto antes, este desastre.

El cantante obedeció. Pocas veces había visto a su agente tan endiablado y tenía que admitir que no era para menos. ¿Cómo pudo olvidarlo? Bueno, eso ya no era lo más relevante. A parte de desear con todas sus fuerzas que Sakura no se enterara, le interesaba saber cómo planeaba Kakashi sacarlo de ese atolladero.

-Como media ciudad ya sabe que faltaste a la Gala por estar de parranda, dirás que todo se debió a un error de logística ¿Ok? –En ese momento, Kakashi y él estaba entrando al salón de conferencias del Sheraton Grande Tokyo Bay Hotel.

-Está bien –asintió Sasuke al tiempo que arrugaba sus ojos para protegerlos de los flashes de las cámaras de los paparazis que en esos momentos apuntaban a él.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Eran casi las diez de la noche cuando Sasuke llegó a su departamento.

Después del día que había tenido, estaba realmente exhausto. Por esa razón se quedó dormido apenas puso la cabeza sobre un cojín de su sillón. No tuvo tiempo de hacer la acostumbrada reconversión horaria para ver si podía llamar a Sakura. No tuvo tiempo de cavilar sobre lo mal que le había ido en la fulana conferencia de prensa; ya que nadie se tragó el cuento de que su exabrupto en la Gala Benéfica se debió a una equivocación de la persona que llevaba su agenda. Solo tuvo tiempo para descansar después de pasar más de siete horas ininterrumpidas encerrado en su Estudio, componiendo, grabando, editando, en fin, ultimando, los detalles de su nuevo disco; cuyo tema promocional era una canción inspirada , obviamente, en Sakura, la cual llevaba por título "Dime como". A diferencia de las demás canciones de su nuevo álbum, esta la había escrito apenas hace dos semanas, estando ya en Tokio.

El silbido estridente de su teléfono lo hizo sacudirse en el sillón. Después de que con mucho esfuerzo se arrastrara por el piso, donde había ido a aterrizar su móvil hasta alcanzarlo, Sasuke habló con la voz entrecortada por la somnolencia.

-¿S-sí, bu-bueno? –El cantante carraspeó al tiempo que recostaba la espalda en el sillón, pero sentado en el piso- ¿Quién habla?

-Buenos días dormilón.

-¿Sakura? –Sasuke se pasó los nudillos por los ojos para desperezarse.

-¡Daah! ¿Quién más? Claro que soy yo, señor embarcador –su voz, aunque alegre, hizo que el cantante se encogiera.

"_¡Joder!"_

-Así que ya te enteraste –suspiró Sasuke, avergonzado.

-Sí, me lo ha contado una amiga que, por cierto, es tu fan.

-Supongo que ya lo sabe medio planeta tierra.

-No lo dudes –bromeó la bailarina, después su tono adoptó una inflexión más seria- A decir verdad, no tenía idea que fueras tan famoso –en su voz había un indiscutible toque de incredulidad.

-Ni yo –rió también Sasuke, aunque su risa era sin duda sardónica.

-¿Y a qué se debió el desplante? Porque no me creo ni papa eso de que fue culpa de la asistente de tu asistente –Sakura se estaba carcajeando. De verdad se lo estaba tomando bien. Mejor de lo que Sasuke se hubiese aventurado a creer.

-No pareces molesta.

-¿Molesta? ¿Por qué habría yo de estar molesta? No soy tu madre, Sasuke. El que cumplas o no con tus compromisos no es algo que me quite el sueño.

Eso le recordó algo. El Uchiha volvió la cabeza hacia la lumbrera.

-¿Qué hora es? –preguntó él cuando se percató de una luz que se colaban por la cornisa de la ventana.

-Creo que van a ser las nueve –contestó Sakura en un susurro- estaba dándote tiempo para que despertaras, pero por tu voz supongo que seguías dormido.

-Sakura, son como las tres de la mañana en Madrid –comprobó Sasuke en su reloj- ¿Qué haces despierta a esta hora?

-Hum… No podía dormir –reconoció la bailarina- y como supuse que a estas horas ya estarías despierto, decidí llamart...

Sasuke la interrumpió:

-Yo no estoy preocupado por mi sueño. De hecho, creo que hoy es la primera vez, desde que estoy en Tokio, que duermo más de ocho horas.

-Enhorabuena –celebró Sakura con sarcasmo.

-Pero ¿por qué no podías dormir? –preguntó Sasuke ignorando el tono irónico de su amiga.

-Es que mañana son las audiciones de los papeles principales para la nueva gira de la Compañía y normalmente, cuando estoy nerviosa no puedo conciliar el sueño. Además, todos mis amigos en Madrid están dormidos así que solo me quedabas tú.

-Te va a ir bien –aseguró Sasuke- has entrenado bastante.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? –berrinchó la bailarina.

-Porque tú eres Sakura Haruno y no puede ser de otro modo.

-De verás que debes de quererme mucho para estar tan seguro.

"_Claro que te quiero"_ respondió su voz interna.

-¿Sabías que solo cinco bailarinas en todo el mundo han logrado ser principales antes de cumplir los veintiuno? –continuó Sakura.

-Creo que tú serás la sexta. Y no, no lo sabía.

-Y yo creo que le darán el puesto a Natasha Willis –dijo la bailarina con inflexión apesadumbrada.

-Sea quien sea esa Natasha… -Sasuke hizo una pausa, intentando recordar el apellido, pero no pudo- lo que sea, estoy seguro que ni en mil años es mejor bailarina que tú.

La bailarina soltó una risita nerviosa y un instante después ambos se quedaron en silencio.

-¿Sakura? –La llamó Sasuke al cabo de un rato- ¿Sigues ahí?

-Sasuke –Susurró Sakura en respuesta- ¿Por qué no me hablaste ayer?

-No sabía que esperabas mi llamada –respondió el cantante, confundido.

-¿Sabes? Hasta ayer no me había dado cuenta de que me siento al lado del teléfono a esperar a que me llames. Me extraño mucho que no lo hicieras.

Aunque lo hubiese querido evitar a Sasuke se le aceleró el corazón.

-¿Y eso que significa…?

Silencio total.

-¿Sakura? –insistió Sasuke mientras su mente maquinaba un sinnúmero de respuestas alentadoras, en cuyas versiones más atrevidas Sakura le confesaba que se había dado cuenta que lo amaba y quería estar con él. Eso, hasta que la realidad lo golpeó en la cara. Fuerte y duro- las señales de humo no funcionan a esta distancia ¿sabes?

-Creo… -silencio- creo que nos estamos haciendo amigos. Sí, debe ser eso. Tengo el defecto de acostumbrarme muy rápido a las cosas. ¿Qué te puedo decir? soy una chica de hábitos.

Otra vez se restableció el silencio.

"_¿Amigos?... Claro, eso es lo que son, Sasuke, amigos"_

La bailarina habló primero, porque el Uchiha estaba demasiado concentrado, analizando las palabras que ella acaba de decirle.

-Bueno, ya es muy tarde –dijo Sakura- creo que voy a intentar dormirme.

-Está bien. Mañana te llamó a ver qué tal te fue en la audición. Aunque lo más seguro es que te vaya de maravilla.

-Vale. Estaré esper…-Sakura se calló de repente- hablamos mañana. –colgó.

"_Eso fue raro ¿A qué sí?"_ pensó Sasuke con una sensación que no pudo identificar.

Se levantó del piso para continuar con su rutina de rigor, rogando que las horas pasaran de prisa para poder hablar, otra vez, con Sakura.

Sin tan solo ella sintiera, aunque fuera, una cuarta parte de lo que él sentía por ella. Pero era mejor no hacerse ilusiones por ahora. Estaba lo suficientemente tragado de a bailarina, sin embargo, nunca se había permitido tener ese tipo de esperanzas. Aunque había que admitir que la conversación de hace un momento fue rara. Más que rara, fue confusa.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Sasuke, tienes una llamada! –Naruto Uzumaki, el nuevo ídolo juvenil de Japón y por ahora la principal competencia de Sasuke estaba en el portal del estudio de grabación con el teléfono en la mano- Es una chica –agregó con una sonrisa zorruna que le pareció de mal gusto al pelinegro. Obviando eso, el cantante corrió de prisa, llevándose algunos instrumentos por delante. Cuando llegó al encuentro con el rubio le arrebató el teléfono. Tenía la garganta seca, pero aún así logró pronunciar:

-¿S-sakura?

-¿Eres tú, Sasuke? –la Voz de Hinata Hyuga estrelló sus esperanzas de que fuera la bailarina. También escuchó que el Uzumaki decía algo antes de irse, pero no entendió con claridad a que se refería.

-¿Hinata? Sí, soy yo ¿Qué se te ofrece?

La respiración de la Hyuga se escuchaba agitada por el teléfono, de hecho, su voz también sonaba extraña, un segundo después la chica contestó:

-No quería molestarte en tu trabajo, discúlpame.

-No te preocupes, Hinata, si puedo ayudarte en algo…

-Me preguntaba si Neji no está contigo o te ha hablado.

-¿Neji? ¿Aquí en Tokio? No para nada ¿Por qué?

Hinata se quedó en silencio.

-¿Hinata? –Insistió Sasuke- ¿Ha pasado algo?

-Karin y Neji se han peleado –le comunicó la chica de forma atropellada- Como tú sabrás la boda es en tres días y bueno… mi primo no aparece desde ayer. Por eso pensé que tal vez…

-No –dijo Sasuke, alarmándose- yo no he hablado con Neji desde el sábado, pero le voy a marcar inmediatamente.

-Trae el teléfono apagado –le hizo saber la Hyuga- Espérame un momento, Sasuke. -El Uchiha aguardó- Deberías decírselo tú… no yo no lo voy a decir eso… porque no –escuchó murmurar a Hinata- ¿Sasuke, sigues ahí?

-Sí –contestó este.

-Karin quiere, que si llegas a ver a Neji, que por favor se lo digas de inmediato. La pobre está bastante preocupada.

-Está bien -prometió el chico- ¿Hablaste con…?

-Ya lo hice –lo interrumpió ella- y él tampoco sabe nada. Su vuelo sale esta noche, espero que Neji ya haya aparecido para cuando Sai esté aquí.

-Vale. Cualquier cosa que averigüe, te llamó.

-Te lo agradecería mucho, Sasuke. Ahora no te quito más tu tiempo –y diciendo esto colgó el teléfono.

El cantante meditó por unos segundos y resolvió llamar a su amigo. Colocó el teléfono de la disquera en una de las mesas del estudio y fue por el suyo.

"_El número que usted marcó no puede ser localizado, por favor intente su llamada más tarde" _La voz de la operadora le confirmó lo que Hinata ya le había advertido.

"_¿Dónde te metiste, Neji?" _se preguntó en la privacidad de su subconsciente, algo preocupado. Neji era la persona más responsable que conocía; él jamás hubiese tomado una decisión como la de marcharse tan a la ligera. Algo tuvo que haber pasado y algo muy grueso. No podía tratarse de una simple discusión con Karin. Por supuesto que no.

Sasuke volvió a marcar un número en el juego de teclas de su teléfono móvil.

-¿Diga?

-Sai, soy yo…

-Ya te enteraste –afirmó el artista, interrumpiéndolo.

-¿Has hablado con él? –quiso saber el Uchiha.

-Para nada, trae el teléfono apagado –Sai también sonaba preocupado, inclusive más que la propia Hinata- La última vez que Neji se despareció así…

-Fue cuando murió su papá –completó Sasuke, rascándose la cabeza- si lo sé, esto debe ser más grave de lo que parece.

-Hinata solo me dijo que él y Karin discutieron y que Neji se había ido…

-¿No te dijo porque fue la discusión?

-No. Me parece que ella tampoco lo sabe.

-¡¿Sasuke?! –Kakashi estaba recostado en el quicio de la puerta y lo increpaba con la mirada- Están esperando por ti.

-En un momento estoy con ustedes –se excusó Sasuke, dándole la espalada a su agente para luego dirigirse a su amigo- tenemos que dar con él. Sigue llamándolo hasta que te atienda y lo primero que averigües me lo haces saber ¿vale?

-De acuerdo –convino Sai- avísame tal cosa. Yo salgó a las cuatro de la tarde –Hora de España- pero voy a estar insistiendo hasta que conteste.

-Perfecto –pactó el Uchiha- nos vemos en 20 horas.

Sasuke entró al estudio de grabación donde todo el equipo esperaba por él para ensayar la canción a dúo que Kakashi quería que cantara con Naruto Uzumaki, ese rubio imprudente que a él le caía en la punta del hígado. Todo sea por conservar la fama y el buen nombre. Naruto era nuevo en el mundo del espectáculo y gozaba de una buena reputación, por lo que su agente consideró conveniente que a Sasuke se le asociara con ese tipo de talentos, más después del desprestigio que le había ocasionado faltar a la dichosa gala benéfica.

Cuando terminaron de grabar la canción, después de tres arduas horas de práctica, el sentimiento de antipatía era reciproco. El rubio había vociferado, por lo menos, una docena de veces que él era mejor cantante que el Uchiha y que pronto lo desplazaría en el mercado musical. Lo que terminó de irritar al pelinegro y ocasionó que esas últimas horas fueran una auténtica tortura fue el hecho de que todas las sandeces que salían de la boca del Uzumaki eran respaldadas por un tal Jiraiya, un anciano hippie que hacía las veces de agente y Kakashi no se atrevía a refutarlas.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El ascensor se detuvo en el vigesimoctavo piso del edificio Starbucks de la calle Center Gai. Al abrirse, Sasuke emergió con el teléfono pegado a la oreja. Le estaba dejando el noveno mensaje de voz a Neji en menos de seis horas:

-¡Joder, Hyuga! Ya estoy bastante preocupado, así que prende esa mierda… cuando lo hagas devuélveme la llamada, no me hagas ir por ti a Kobe…

-N-no va a sher ne-necesario –hipó una voz, que Sasuke reconoció al punto, aun cuando esta estaba semi-afectada por los efectos del alcohol. Desvió la vista a un costado del pasillo y pudo ver un bulto tirado en el piso, al lado de la puerta de su residencia. Una oleada de de tranquilidad lo arropó de pies a cabeza y le devolvió, literalmente, el alma al cuerpo.

-¿Qué carajos haces aquí? –preguntó Sasuke entre contento y contrariado mientras reducía los tres metros que lo separaban de su amigo.

Neji no respondió. Ni siquiera levantó la vista. Estaba hecho un ovillo, enrollado en posición fetal.

-Neji –lo llamó Sasuke -¿qué es lo que ha pasado?

-Q-que ya no me casho –respondió el aludido, secamente, sin sacar la cabeza de las rodillas.

-Estuviste bebiendo –comprobó Sasuke al ver la botella de whisky medio vacía que reposaba a un lado del pelicastaño. Sasuke buscó en sus bolsillos las llaves de su departamento.

Por primera vez Neji alzó la vista.

-Ya no me casho –repitió con voz rasposa y apesadumbrada en el momento que la mano de Sasuke rozaba el picaporte.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó Sasuke mientras lo alzaba y lo recostaba en su hombro para llevarlo adentro de la casa.

-Ya no me casho –siguió diciendo Neji como si esa fuera la única canción de un disco. Sasuke no entendía un carajo. La última vez que había hablado con su amigo (hace dos días) el Hyuga no podía haberse mostrado más contento ¿Qué había cambiado desde entonces? –Ma-maldito, Uchiha –bufó Neji- ¿Por qué me d-dejaste –hipó, batiendo una mano en el aire- comprometer? ¡Sherás idiota!

Sasuke no respondió porque sabía que esas palabras eran producto de la borrachera que se acababa de asestar su amigo, quien ni siquiera podía mantenerse en pie por si solo.

-Vamos, entra –Sasuke lo condujo hasta dejarlo en el sillón, en el que Neji se amodorró una vez que se recostó.

Inmediatamente, el cantante procedió a dejarle un mensaje de voz a Sai que a esas horas ya debía estar en el avión y le envió uno de texto a Hinata, quien lo llamó enseguida para sonsacarle información acerca del estado de su primo. Sasuke trató de tranquilizarla diciéndole que él estaba bien, un poco ebrio, pero bien.

-¿Estás seguro? –Continuó preguntando Hinata.

-Que sí –Sasuke ya estaba al borde del hastío- mañana cuando se le levante le diré que te llamé…

-Ok. Le voy a avisar a Karin.

-¿Cómo sigue ella? –preguntó Sasuke solo por decir algo.

-Está más tranquila… -le respondió Hinata, desinteresadamente- ¿Sasuke, Neji te dijo por qué se peleó con Karin?

-Creí que si alguien lo sabría, esa serías tú.

-Bueno, ella no ha querido hablar del tema y me preocupa mucho que sea algo tan grave como para que Neji tomara la decisión de irse faltando menos de 72 horas para la boda.

-Cuando lo encontré estaba muy borracho, lo único que me dijo es que ya no se iba a casar.

Hinata ahogó un grito de horror.

-¿Crees… crees que hablaba en serio?

-No lo sé, Hinata –admitió él- Mira ya es muy tarde. Haré que Neji te llame mañana, ¿vale?

-Está bien. Gracias por todo, Sasuke.

-De nada.

Sasuke no había colgado muy bien el teléfono cuando este volvió a sonar. El cantante reconoció el número en el identificador de llamadas y decidió ignorar el llamado. Ya le bastaba haber lidiado con Hinata como para ahora aguantarse a la insufrible de Karin. No sabía que era exactamente lo que había pasado entre su amigo y ella, pero Karin jamás fue de sus favoritas. Si no fuera por el sufrimiento de su amigo y por el bebé que venía en camino, Sasuke se hubiera alegrado por el hecho de que la boda no se llevara a cabo.

Cuando salió de la ducha pudo constatar que tenía seis llamadas perdidas de la novia de su amigo y dos mensajes de voz del mismo remitente.

-Pero que insistente –gruñó Sasuke mientras borraba los mensajes sin siquiera escucharlos. Se acostó en la cama todavía con la toalla amarrada a la cintura y marcó un número. Después del tercer repique Sakura contestó:

-¿Hola?

-¿Qué tal, Sakura? –el cantante se esforzó por sonar despreocupado. Lo menos que quería era que ella advirtiera su ansiedad por hablarle.

-¡Sasuke, que bueno que llamas! Ya me hacía falta escuchar una voz conocida.

-¿Una voz conocida? Creí que conocías a todo el mundo en Madrid.

-Yo creí lo mismo –confesó Sakura en un murmuro- pero estoy en un coctel del Embajador y lo creas o no, los bailarines no tenemos mucho que ver con los políticos.

-Hum, ya –Sasuke se quedó pensando antes de preguntar- ¿Algo en especial que debamos celebrar?

La voz de la bailarina se tornó triste.

-Que va… te dije que le darían el protagónico a Natasha Willis.

-Lo lamento, Sakura –Sasuke era sincero- ellos se lo pierden.

-Bueno, tampoco es como que me haya ido tan mal. Me tocó un buen _solo, _muy exigente en lo que a la técnica se refiere. Además dentro de seis meses es la nueva gira de la compañía y para entonces te aseguró que nadie me a ganar.

-De eso no me cabe duda –coincidió el cantante, en voz baja.

-¿Te pasa algo? –Quiso Saber Sakura- te escucho raro.

-¿A mí? Nada –negó él. En ese momento la puerta de su recamara tronó como si alguien tratara de derribarla- ¡Joder!

-¿Qué fue eso? –preguntó, alarmada, la bailarina, pero no recibió respuesta.

El cantante se levantó a trompicones de la cama en dirección a la puerta. Antes de abrirla, los sonidos de regurgitación lo alertaron de con que se toparía. Cuando corrió la puerta, se encontró con Neji vomitando en el inodoro del baño del corredor. Tenía el cabello desparramado sobre el rostro y estaba completamente bañado en sudor.

-¡¿Qué rayos pasa ahí?! –Gritó Sakura ya impaciente. El cantante seguía con el auricular en la oreja- ¡¿Sasuke?!

-¿Sakura, te puedo llamar luego? –En eso momento, Sasuke ayudaba al Hyuga a levantarse del piso.

-Me duele la cabeza –se quejó Neji en tono quedo mientras se soltaba del agarre de Sasuke y recostaba la frente en el tabique.

-Sí, pero ¿tú estás bien? -

-Perfectamente –la calmó Sasuke- Es un amigo que está empezando a sentir los efectos de la resaca. Lo voy a ayudar y luego te llamo ¿vale?

Neji caminaba tambaleante mientras se agarraba de las paredes; ya que el mundo entero se le venía encima. Tenía la camisa y los zapatos sucios de vomito. Era la viva imagen de un vagabundo.

-Está bien –aceptó ella- Se te da perfecto eso de lidiar con borrachos. Todavía recuerdo que la primera vez que hablamos, yo estaba algo ebria.

Sasuke se sonrió. Era difícil para él asimilar que durante seis meses vivió en el mismo edificio que Sakura sin atreverse a hablarle y ahora hasta tuvieran anécdotas de cómo se conocieron y las circunstancias que rodearon el inicio de su "relación". Lo más insólito aún, es que esa amistad se haya forjado precisamente estando ambos en continentes distintos.

"_Somos amigos a larga distancia"_, le había dicho Sakura una vez. Y al igual que entonces, todavía odiaba el rotulo de su relación.

Y bien, lo más triste de todo es que él estaba empezando a creer que solo podían ser eso: amigos. La bailarina estaba demasiado concentrada en el ballet e innumerables veces había dejado claro que no necesitaba una relación más allá de su estudio de baile. Aunado a eso, estaba el asunto "in-mencionable" del ex novio que la había dejado y del que ella seguía absurdamente enamorada. Aunque se empeñara en negarlo.

-Te llamo luego –le prometió antes de colgar.

Las vidas de Sasuke y Sakura siguieron su curso en el mismo modus operandi.

El cantante no pudo seguir eludiendo sus responsabilidades familiares y antes de finalizar esa semana se fue a Kobe a hablar con su padre. Las cosas no se arreglaron, del todo, porque Sasuke volvió a rechazar el puesto de Vicepresidente Comercial en la _Uchiha Telephonic Corparation_, lo que despertó, otra vez, la furia del viejo Uchiha. Pese a eso, las cosas ya no eran tan tensas como antes. Si bien su padre aún no creía que con la música se fuera a ganar la vida (Obviamente desconocía que Sasuke había recaudado 9.7 millones de dólares sólo en las ventas de su primer álbum y obtenido tres discos de platinos en distintos países), por ahora, habían pactado un cese al fuego: su padre no volvería a insistir con la idea de reclutarlo en el negocio familiar y él se comprometía a llamarlo semanalmente y visitarlo, por lo menos dos veces al año. Cabe acotar, que estás reglas fueron violentadas, por ambos, en más de una ocasión.

Durante los últimos seis meses, la amistad de Sasuke y Sakura se fue fortaleciendo, al grado de parecer inquebrantable. Aunque muchas veces se peleaban y se lanzaban el teléfono, prometiendo que jamás volverían a hablarse, al cabo de unos días se reconciliaban –cual enamorados- y su relación volvía a ser la misma, pero más fuerte. Cada uno en sus asuntos, al otro lado del mundo, le hacía saber al otro lo que sea que aconteciera en sus rutinas, por muy insignificante que pareciera.

Sakura se fue de gira con la compañía por Europa y cada tanto le enviaba postales electrónicas a Sasuke, él hizo lo propio cuando tuvo que recorrer cada rincón del país nipón.

La sociedad japonesa pronto se acostumbró a la estadía del cantante allí. Las fiestas disminuyeron, pero no desaparecieron. Sin embargo, después de un tiempo las parrandas de Sasuke Uchiha dejaron de ser noticia.

A finales de noviembre, salió al mercado la primera versión del nuevo álbum de Sasuke titulado "Exilio".

El salón de Eventos del Sheraton Grande Tokyo Bay Hotel, fue el lugar donde se celebró el lanzamiento de su más reciente disco, en un concierto privado, en el que asistieron alrededor de 300 personas, entre invitados y miembros de la prensa. Esa noche el Uchiha cantó a dúo con Naruto Uzumaki, esperaba él que por última vez. Al día siguiente, empezaba la Gira Jr. para promocionar su nuevo trabajo discográfico, en el interior de Japón, que tenía una duración estimada de dos meses.

Desde la noche en que Sasuke encontró a Neji borracho en el pasillo de su edifico vivieron juntos hasta dos meses después que los primos Hyuga abordaron un avión con destino final a Madrid. La boda nunca se llevó a cabo.

* * *

**Hasta aquí este capi –que me costó un mundo sacarlo-. Prometo publicar el próximo pronto. Les adelanto que el capitulo seis se llamará **_**El rencuentro y **_** ya está en proceso**_**.**_** Ahí se aclararan las razones por las que Neji no se casó con Karin. Espero que les haya gustado y por favor, denme su opinión. **


	7. El reencuentro

**Hola a todos, he regresado con el capítulo seis de **_**En puntillas.**_

**Gratamente sorprendida por lo reviews; ya que eso me confirma que no han abandonado la historia. ¡Muchas gracias de verdad por sus comentarios y por su paciencia! me han servido de mucha ayuda e inspiración.**

**Deseo que les guste este capi porque la verdad es de mis favoritos. Ha sido con el que más me he divertido a la hora de escribirlo y me complace mucho el resultado. Espero que los complazca a ustedes también que es a quienes va dirigido.**

**Recuerden hacerme saber su opinión, que lo digo en serio, me ayuda mucho cuando me atasco con la historia. Más que mis lectores son mis co-escritores. :D**

**(N/A: Me salió un poco largo, pero les aseguro que valdrá la pena leerlo. Si les divierte aunque sea una cuarta parte de lo yo me divertí mientras lo escribía, me doy por bien servida).**

* * *

**En puntillas**

**Sexto capítulo**

**El reencuentro**

Corría el mes de Enero cuando el avión en el que Sasuke viajaba aterrizó en el aeropuerto Narita de Tokio. El cantante venía de pasar las dos últimas semanas de su Gira Jr. en la isla de Okinawa, y estaba listo para un descanso. Lástima que su agente no compartía los mismos planes.

-Paso por ti a las cuatro –le informó Kakashi mientras agarraba su maleta en el área de equipaje- la entrevista es a las seis, pero tenemos que estar en el estudio, más tardar, a las cinco y cuarto.

Sasuke asintió con desenfado al tiempo que revisaba la bandeja de entrada de su teléfono móvil. La voz de Kakashi le hizo despegar la vista de la pantalla del equipo.

-Me parece, Sasuke, que te debo una disculpa.

Al cantante se le agrandaron los ojos.

-Vaya, ahora sí que puedo decir que lo he visto todo: Kakashi Hatake ofreciendo disculpas. O me a está dando una embolia o esto es definitivamente algo muy raro.

-No seas ridículo –lo censuró Kakashi, pero su expresión seguía siendo relajada- De hecho, no sabes la suerte que tienes, yo casi nunca me disculpo; ya que normalmente siempre tengo la razón.

-¿Y a qué se debe este arranque de buena onda? –preguntó, divertido, Sasuke, tomando su valija y poniéndola en marcha.

En el transcurso de los dos meses que duró el tour, Kakashi había sido más estricto que de costumbre. Convertir a Sasuke en el chico ideal, "todo un modelo a seguir", se había vuelto una idea fija para él. Por esa razón, la gira no fue lo mismo que la primera vez, (Cuando el Hatake cumplía cada capricho de su nuevo cliente) muy por el contrario, en esta ocasión, ser un cantante empezó a parecerse mucho a un verdadero empleo. El Uchiha tenía que rendirle cuentas a su agente de, absolutamente, todo lo que hacía en sus horas libres, las cuales escaseaban con mucha regularidad.

"_Me hubiese divertido más en unas pasantías de verano en la compañía de mi papá",_ argüía Sasuke –a sabiendas de que eso era imposible- cada vez que Kakashi suspendía su participación en algún evento nocturno o cualquier otro que supusiera un tipo de diversión insana, alegando que no era bueno que se le estereotipara como un "chico problemas" al que solo le interesaban las juergas. No importaba que Sasuke rezongara, diciendo que era un tío de 21 años y que esa "diversión insana" como él la calificaba era lo más común en los jóvenes de su edad.

En otras palabras, durante su recorrido por el interior de Japón solo se respiró orden y disciplina. Era un alivio para los nervios –ya no tan de acero- de Sasuke que la gira hubiera llegado a su fin.

Kakashi lo siguió, arrastrando él también su maleta y después de un corto silencio, contestó:

-Hace cinco meses no habría dado ni un yen por tu carrera y mírate ahora: lideras, otra vez, la lista de popularidad de los cantantes más sonados, no solo en Japón si no en, casi, todo el continente. Además tu reputación volvió a ser de las mejores. Es increíble lo que has logrado en un par de meses.

-Bueno –dijo el cantante, encogiéndose de hombros- es más tu mérito que él mío. Si no me hubieras confinado a un cuarto de hotel en todas las ciudades que visitamos, seguramente, la hubiera cagado.

-Eso dices tú, pero ya no eres un niño, Sasuke. Si hubieras querido arruinarlo, lo habrías hecho. Así que no seas tan modesto, hombre y acepta el cumplido, que te aseguro que no volverá a repetirse.

Sasuke y Kakashi se rieron al unísono.

-Supongo que tienes razón –concordó el Uchiha- Tú siendo amable, eso no es algo que se vea dos veces en una misma vida.

Kakashi volvió a reír.

El cambio, para mejor, en el panorama de la carrera musical de Sasuke, sí que lo ponía de buen humor. Y pensar que estuvo a nada de tirar la toalla con él. Inclusive, en un principio el Hatake llegó a considerar seriamente la idea de dejar de representarlo, pero él sabía perfectamente a cuantos millones de dólares estaba renunciando si dejaba que la carrera de Sasuke se fuera en picada. Por esa razón, insistió tanto en que volviera a Japón y por ese mismo motivo se las ingenio para que el Uchiha comprendiera que la mejor manera de conseguir lo que quieres –que en su caso era volver a Madrid- es hacer lo que debes hacer, lo mejor que puedas.

-No podría estar más de acuerdo… -Kakashi le hizo una seña al chofer de la limosina que los esperaba en el lobby del aeropuerto para que los ayudara con el equipaje- presumo que unas vacaciones no te sentarían mal.

Sasuke dio un respingo. Tal vez si compartían los mismos planes, después de todo.

-Hawái siempre es una buena opción -le recomendó- pero puedes irte a donde quieras, te hará bien salir un poco, cambiar de aires. Sin armar mucho revuelo, claro está.

-¿Estás diciendo que puedo irme a donde me plazca? –la pregunta del Uchiha fue hecha con tal sutileza, que llevada al ámbito corporal parecía como si estuviese manipulando una bomba nuclear.

-Sí –asintió su agente y adivinando los pensamientos del chico, agregó en tono jocoso- aunque el clima de Madrid en enero es un asco.

El rostro de Sasuke se iluminó y, casi, involuntariamente volvió a sonreír. Jamás le había entusiasmado la nieve, pero por ver a Sakura y comprobar que tantas posibilidades tenía con ella, bien valía la pena el sacrificio de aguantarse las noches frías de Madrid.

Una vez afuera, Sasuke eludió, airosamente, al montón de reporteros (todos pertenecientes a la prensa amarillista que una vez se trazó como meta destruir su carrera) que se apostaron alrededor de su limosina, no más al enterarse de que era él el que regresaba a Tokio. Por su lado, Kakashi sentenció todas las preguntas de los periodistas con un "Sin comentarios" muy tácito, que gritaba "vayan a joder a otro lado".

Si bien era cierto que la principal motivación de Kakashi para salvar la carrera del Uchiha era sumarle ceros a su cuenta bancaria; también lo era que después de, casi, tres años representándolo, él le había tomado cierto aprecio al chico. Sasuke significaba mucho para él, como persona no como cliente y le daba en la torre cada que alguien –distinto a él- hablaba mal del cantante.

-A la calle Center Gai –le pidió Kakashi al conductor mientras se arrellanaba en el asiento trasero del vehículo frente al cantante- ¿Piensas almorzar fuera o…?

-Ordenaré algo cuando llegué.

-Ok. Entonces, descansa, duerme un par de horas… tienes que verte muy relajado en el programa.

El cantante hizo un mohín que era el equivalente a "Haré lo que tú digas" y continuó maniobrando su celular. Estaba deseándole suerte a la bailarina que le acaba de anunciar que en una hora era su audición para la próxima gira de la compañía.

"¡Gracias!", leyó Sasuke en la pantalla de su celular. La contestación de Sakura venía acompañada con un guiño computarizado por puntos y comas.

Un instante después, el Uchiha cerró los ojos y para cuando volvió a abrirlos, luego de cuarenta y cinco minutos, ya había llegado a su edifico.

Ya en la calle, escuchó la voz de su agente reiterándole la cita de esta tarde:

-En tres horas estoy aquí.

-Vale –pactó el Uchiha, tomando la maleta que en ese momento le entregaba el chofer- estaré listo para cuando vuelvas.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El reloj marcaba un cuarto para las cuatro cuando el intercomunicador de su residencia sonó.

-¡Un momento! –Vociferó, azorado, Sasuke como si la persona al otro lado de línea pudiera oírlo. Salió en carreras del cuarto de baño, secándose la cara con una toalla y descolgó la bocina del intercomunicador.

-Supongo que ya estás listo –oyó decir a Kakashi- ¿Bajas ya?

El Uchiha hizo a un lado la toalla y cabeceó afirmativamente; otra vez, como si Kakashi pudiera verlo.

-Sí, estaré contigo en un segundo.

Antes de salir, se dirigió hacia el sillón para tomar su teléfono y un anorak.

Durante el trayecto a la sede del canal _TV Tokio_, Kakashi y Sasuke a duras penas si cruzaron palabras. El cantante estaba tan abducido por su celular, que ni siquiera escuchaba, a lo lejos, la discusión acalorada que su agente tenía por teléfono.

-¡Sasuke! –gritó Kakashi, exasperado, al cabo de un rato, tapando con su mano lo bocina de su celular.

-Dime –respondió este con ademán ausente.

-Te pregunté que si tienes planes para esta noche.

-¿Planes? –Repitió Sasuke, rompiendo el magnetismo con su teléfono móvil y mirando a Kakashi a la cara- Sí, ¿Por qué?

-Porque acaban de invitarte al programa _Media Noche en Pijamas. –_Kakashi puso la llamada en espera- Aún no he confirmado tu asistencia, pero si puedes posponer tus planes, esta sería una excelente oportunidad para promocionar tu disco en el extranjero.

-¿Ese no es el programa que conduce esa vieja borracha…? ¿Cómo es que se llama?

-Tsunade Senju –contestó, distraídamente, el Hatake- y di lo que quieras, pero esa mujer tiene los índices más altos de audiencia en el _Prime Time._ –(Horario estelar)- Es la conductora asiática más vista del mundo.

Sasuke subestimó el asunto con un aspaviento de apatía.

-¿Y entonces? –Le preguntó su agente.

El cantante volvió a quedarse en silencio. Parecía estar sopesando las posibilidades.

-¿Qué pasa? –Insistió Kakashi al ver que el muchacho volcaba, otra vez, toda su atención al equipo que llevaba en la mano- ¿Por qué tan pensativo?

Sasuke lo miró para luego decir con nerviosismo:

-Mi teléfono dice que acabo de reservar un boleto a Madrid.

-¡Wau! Eso es a lo que yo llamo una compra por impulso –bromeó el Hatake- ahora entiendo porque el anorak. Bueno, supongo que tú no eres de los que pierden tiempo.

"_Creo que ya he perdido suficiente",_ dijo su lengua en silencio dentro de la boca.

-¿Cuándo sale tu vuelo? –quiso saber Kakashi.

Sasuke corroboró la información en la página online de la compañía aérea.

-Esta noche… a las ocho treinta.

-Hmp –murmuró Kakashi con desenvoltura- supongo, que eso es un "no" a la invitación al programa.

Kakashi reanudó su conversación telefónica para cancelar la asistencia de Sasuke al show. Una vez hecho eso, Sasuke lo miró perplejo para luego preguntar:

-¿Dices, que no estás enfadado por qué prefiera irme en lugar de prestarle atención a mi carrera?

El cantante seguía sin dar crédito al cambio de actitud de su agente. Este Kakashi no tenía nada que ver con el déspota que le hizo la vida de cuadros los pasados cinco meses. Y obviamente, lo prefería.

-Digo, que te había dado vacaciones y que no puedo retractarme…

El chico lo miró con desconfianza sin fiarse demasiado en su relajado tono de conversación.

-Mira, Sasuke, puedes irte a Madrid, a Houston, o a la Conchinchina si se te da la regalada gana –continuó explicándole Kakashi- siempre y cuando regreses aquí en el momento que tu presencia sea, realmente, necesaria. Es importante para mi saber que no estoy solo en esto. Necesito que te lo tomes en serio ¿ok?

-Yo me tomo mi carrera en serio…

-En ese caso –lo interrumpió Kakashi- espero que te vaya bien.

El chico asintió a manera de gratitud.

-Llegamos –les comunicó el conductor.

Kakashi y Sasuke abandonaron el vehículo. Unos minutos después, estaban instalados en la sala de estar del Set de grabación del programa _Zona VIP,_ que era conducido por una treintañera atolondrada llamada Anko Mitarashi, considerada la estrella del horario vespertino. Allí estuvieron hasta que a Sasuke se lo llevaron a un camerino para maquillarlo y vestirlo acorde con la temática del programa.

La transmisión televisiva empezó a las seis en punto cuando una "joven extravagante", como la bautizó el cantante después de ver que llevaba el cabello teñido de violeta, hizo la introducción de los temas a tratar durante el programa y anunció la presencia del ídolo musical del momento. En el segundo segmento del show, Sasuke estaba preparándose para salir al aire.

-Como lo prometido es deuda –comenzó Anko con un divertido acento hiperactivo, mirando a la cámara uno del estudio - hoy tenemos a un invitado muy especial… señoritas no se vayan a desmayar en sus casas… ¡démosle la bienvenida a Sasuke Uchiha!

El cantante hizo acto de presencia entre bombos y platillos.

-Gracias por la invitación –dijo Sasuke una vez que cesaron las ovaciones mientras se sentaba en el sofá donde antes lo habían hecho un sinnúmero de famosos de talla mundial; tal era el caso de Elton John: cantante británico, Meryl Streep: actriz norteamericana, Rock Lee: actor japonés de películas de Kung fu y Karate, entre muchos otros.

-Gracias a ti por aceptar venir. Sabemos que tienes una agenda muy apretada y que acabas de terminar una gira de siete semanas por el interior del país… ¿Cómo te fue en el tour?

Sasuke respondió esa pregunta y las muchas siguientes. Le resultaba fácil mantener una conversación amena con Anko; ya que obviando su lado sádico, la chica era espléndidamente divertida. En el transcurso del programa, entre cortes comerciales y salidas al aire, bromearon, bailaron, cantaron a capela, interactuaron con el público… en fin, hacía meses que el Uchiha no se entretenía tanto con la idea de ser un cantante. Al final del penúltimo segmento del programa, Anko le hizo a Sasuke una pregunta que él había eludido contestar a todos los reporteros, que más de una vez, se la habían hecho.

-Sé que no te gusta hablar de tu vida privada, pero ya que estamos en confianza hay algo que me está matando de curiosidad y seguramente a todas nuestras televidentes también ¿a que sí?

El cantante rió con desenvoltura, adivinando en el acto por donde venían las indirectas de la periodista.

-¿Cómo está el corazón de Sasuke Uchiha?

-Según mi cardiólogo en excelentes condiciones… -bromeó él con naturalidad- tengo la actividad cardiaca de un tío de 21 años.

La audiencia estalló en carcajadas y de inmediato las risas contagiaron tanto a Anko como a Sasuke, este último rió sin muchas ganas.

-¡Vamos! –Le insistió ella- Una persona que escriba una canción tan romántica como lo es "Dime como" tiene que estar sin, duda alguna, enamorado ¿Cómo se llama la afortunada?

"_Claro, como si fuera declararle mi amor a Sakura por televisión nacional",_ protestó para sus adentros. Gracias a los Budas, además de ser una cara bonita, la señorita Mitarashi era muy inteligente, por lo que al pillar la incomodidad en el rictus de Sasuke, cambió acertadamente de tema.

-Supongo que eso es uno de los muchos enigmas que rondan a Sasuke Uchiha… Amigos, al regreso de la pausa nuestro invitado cantará para todos nosotros. No se separen de sus televisores, ¡Ya volvemos!

Inmediatamente después de enviar a comerciales, Anko se disculpó con Sasuke, alegando que ella no quería ser una de esas periodistas pesadas que se inmiscuyen en la vida privada de los famosos, pero que de verdad fue un arranque de curiosidad.

-Es solo que me pregunto cómo es que un chico tan perfecto como tú sigue soltero –la joven dio un respingo al tiempo que sus castaños ojos se agrandaban- a menos que… ¿Tú no serás…?

La cabeza del cantante se movió febrilmente para negar.

-¡Por supuesto que no! –la rabia que lo hizo gritar, amainó en el momento que Sasuke no supo que más decir en su defensa; ya que la razón por la que seguía soltero era aún más humillante que ser homosexual- Yo, bueno, yo so-solo…

-No eres correspondido –adivinó Anko tras escuchar sus tartamudeos. Los ojos le centellaron cuando pilló en el rostro de Sasuke un gesto que confirmaba su teoría- ¿Ves lo que te digo? Esta si es una primicia. El _sex simbol_ de Japón está enamorado, pero no es correspondido.

El cantante se encogió de hombros.

-¿De quién se trata? –Quiso saber ella- ¿La conozco? ¿Es cantante, modelo, una actriz, quizás? –sus sondeos no estaban ni cerca.

Sasuke volvió a negar con la cabeza, divertido.

-Eres increíble –su expresión, aunque de incredulidad, seguía siendo socarrona- ¿De verdad piensas que voy a decírtelo?

-No te estoy pidiendo que se lo digas a Anko, la periodista –le explicó ella en un susurro- si me lo cuentas, extraoficialmente, nadie tiene por que enterarse.

-Salimos en tres, dos… –la voz del director los hizo despabilarse de la conversación.

Anko tomó su postura habitual y dirigiendo una candorosa sonrisa a la cámara uno, habló:

-Estamos de vuelta en la parte final de su programa favorito _Zona VIP_, _¡Sólo para famosos_!... hoy con nuestro invitado especial, el cantante más popular del momento, Sasuke Uchiha.

El aludido volvió a sonreír a las cámaras al tiempo que la idea loca de gritar a viva voz que estaba enamorado de Sakura Haruno, una bailarina de ballet profesional, se paseaba por su, ya descompuesta, cabeza.

Antes de despedir la transmisión, Sasuke cantó su tema promocional, el cual fue coreado por la audiencia femenina asistente en el set de grabación, así como por la conductora del show. Al finalizar, el equipo de producción lo invitó a él junto con Kakashi a un prestigioso bar de la zona para celebrar el éxito del programa, pero Sasuke se vio obligado a declinar, porque tenía que abordar un avión.

-No entiendo cual es la prisa –le recriminó Kakashi mientras bajaban por el ascensor- tu vuelo sale en poco más de una hora.

-Lo sé –Sasuke estaba recostado en una de las paredes del elevador- pero necesito ir a una tienda antes.

-¿A una tienda? –Preguntó su agente sin entender nada- ¿Qué tienes tú que hacer en una tienda y a esta hora?

-Tengo un obsequió que comprar -fue toda la respuesta del Uchiha.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Pasaban de las diez de la noche cuando la carrocería blanca de un Toyata Prius del año pasado empezó a aparcarse frente al edificio San Pedro de la calle Barcelona. Sasuke se movía con inquietud sobre el asiento y una vez que el auto detuvo, por completo, la marcha, se bajó, estremeciéndose, en el acto, a causa de las bajas temperaturas. Debido a la nevisca, tuvo que ponerse su anorak antes de dejar el rastro de sus pasos sobre la nieve. Por todo equipaje, llevaba en sus manos dos paquetes: uno era una escarcela de regalo y el otro una botella de- whisky -envuelta en una bolsa de papel- que había comprado hace unos minutos, de camino a su departamento.

Las últimas 24 horas las había pasado volando por medio mundo para llegar hasta allí, sin embargo, no le había podido avisar a Sakura de su retorno. En vano, trató de localizarla, pero el teléfono de la bailarina aparecía como "fuera del área del servicio". La última vez que supo de ella fue antes de abordar su vuelo cuando, por medio de un mensaje de texto, Sakura le comunicó que le habían dado el papel protagónico en el _Lago de los Cisnes_, la nueva producción de la próxima gira de la compañía. La botella de whisky era, precisamente, para celebrar.

El cuerpo de Sasuke se relajó luego de sentir el calor abrazador dentro del portal. Ahí, arropado por la calefacción, no parecía que afuera la temperatura estuviese bajo cero. Se quedó un instante observando la caja de la escalera, rememorando la última vez que la subió acompañado por Sakura y sin poder creer que por fin estaba allí, en Madrid, a seis pisos de distancia. Se moría de ganas por constatar con sus propios ojos que tanto había cambiado la bailarina durante estos seis meses. Aunque a juzgar por la última postal electrónica que ella le envió desde Manchester, en Año Nuevo, seguía siendo la misma: la criatura más hermosa que jamás habían visto sus ojos.

El sonido del ascensor aterrizando en la planta baja, lo sacó de golpe de sus escarceos con la bailarina al tiempo que un grupo de jóvenes -tres chicos y dos chicas- emergían de la caja metálica conversando animadamente. Le pareció haber escuchado de la boca de uno de ellos el nombre de Sakura, pero se convenció que se debía a sus ansias por verla. Hubiese querido ir a encontrarse con ella de inmediato, no obstante, por su facha consideró necesario darse primero una ducha. Después de todo, no podía presentarse ante Sakura después de tanto tiempo sin verse, luciendo como un andrajoso.

Antes de que el cantante hiciera girar el pomo de la puerta de su departamento, esta se abrió. Con una esplendida sonrisa, Neji Hyuga le dio la bienvenida:

-Ya me estaba temiendo que tuviera que ir a desenterrarte de la nieve –Neji lo abrazó con verdadero entusiasmo- llegas dos horas más tarde…

-Mi vuelo de Milán para acá se retrasó por el mal tiempo –le explicó el cantante, entrando al inmueble- espera, ¿cómo sabias que era yo?

-Escuché tu taxi llegar.

Sasuke asintió y después de recorrer la estancia con la vista, preguntó:

-¿Y donde están Hinata y Sai? Creí que estarían aquí.

-Bueno, sí –Neji hizo un mohín- están en la habitación… no te preocupes están en la de invitados.

-Ya –dijo el Uchiha al tiempo que imitaba la mueca de Neji. El cantante hizo descansar sus paquetes en una mesa para luego echarse en el sofá.

-Trajiste whisky –el Hyuga tomó la botella- ¿Escocés? Creí que preferías el de Japón. –la botella volvió a su sitió original.

-No es para mí… -expuso con los ojos cerrados- bueno, sí es para mí, pero lo voy a compartir con otra persona.

-Sakura Haruno ¿eh? –Las palabras de Neji hicieron que Sasuke abriera los ojos- Linda chica.

-¿La conociste? –Quiso saber el Uchiha.

-Bueno, tengo tres meses viviendo en tu edificio, pero la primera vez que la vi fue hace dos semanas… creo que estaba de viaje o algo así.

Sasuke asintió.

-Estaba de gira por Europa ¿Y qué te pareció?

-¿Quién?

-Sakura, claro.

-Me parece que es más bonita de lo que tú dijiste y más pesada de lo que dijo Sai.

El cantante aniquiló a su amigo con la mirada. Esa, obviamente, no era la respuesta que esperaba.

-Estoy jugando, Sasuke –Neji se estaba riendo, aunque por alguna razón el gesto no llegó a sus ojos- apenas si me he topado con ella un par de veces… todavía no me he formado ninguna opinión. Aunque a Hinata parece caerle bien.

-A Hinata todo el mundo le cae bien, lo cual no creo que sea un punto a favor de Sakura Haruno –esas fueron las palabras de bienvenida de Sai.

Sasuke y Neji giraron la cabeza para ver hacia el pasillo de donde salía la voz del pintor.

-Tarde o temprano llegaras a la misma conclusión que yo –continuó, sin prestarle la menor importancia a la afilada mirada del Uchiha- créeme.

-¿Y qué conclusión es esa? –ordenó saber Sasuke.

Sai se encogió de hombros.

-La conoces de sobra. Pero vale, mejor cambiemos de tema… hace cinco meses que no te veo y lo que menos quiero es pelear contigo.

Como su amigo tenía razón, el cantante prefirió dejar el asunto por la paz. Después de todo, contaba con que pronto Sai se diera cuenta del error en el que estaba con respecto a Sakura. Ella no era para nada como el pintor se la figuraba. Nada más lejos de la verdad. Sasuke había comprobado, tras seis meses de contacto virtual, que ella era una excelente persona. No podía negarse que tenía su carácter y que en ocasiones el mismo se tornaba inaguantable (Si lo sabría él que más de una vez prometió –cuando ella lo sacaba de quicio- que no volvería a molestarla), pero eso también era parte de su encanto.

-Voy a darme una ducha –les avisó Sasuke al tiempo que se perdía por el pasillo que llevaba a su habitación.

Cuando volvía del cuarto, completamente, aseado y con sus fuerzas renovadas, escuchó a Sai y a Neji hablando, este último con tono contrito.

-Creo que no –comentó el Hyuga- de otro modo, ya me lo hubiera dicho

-Tal vez no se ha enterado de que él venía –replicó el pintor.

-Eso espero.

-¿Qué es lo que esperas, Neji? –lo interrogó Sasuke.

El aludido hizo un gesto distraído con la mano para desestimar el asunto.

-A Neji le preocupaba que Karin te hubiera contactado, ¿ya sabes? No ha parado de enviarle cartas con Hinata.

-¿Has hablado con ella? –inquirió Neji.

-No desde la última vez que estuve en Kobe para Año Nuevo… se le veía bastante mal…

-Ella se lo buscó –sentenció Sai con rotundidad.

-Me parece que ella no fue la única culpable –replicó el Uchiha, sin saber a razón de que estaba él defendiendo a Karin. La chica ni siquiera le caía bien.

-Fingir que estás embarazada para lograr amarrar a tu novio, vaya si eso no es tu culpa ¿entonces de quién?

Neji ya no prestaba atención a la discusión de sus amigos. Todavía era un tema sensible para él recordar la manera como había terminado todo. Días previos a su boda se había enterado a través de unos correos electrónicos que Karin nunca estuvo embarazada y que había armado toda esa farsa con el respaldo de su tío Hiashi. El líder de la familia Hyuga buscaba apartar a Neji, a como diera lugar, de la idea de enlistarse en el ejército. Valiéndose quién sabe de qué artimaña convenció a Karin para que fingiera estar embarazada y se casara con su sobrino. De ese modo, logró lo que tanto había deseado: que Neji se hiciera cargo de los negocios familiares; una labor que el joven Hyuga había prometido jamás ejercer.

-Da igual –repuso el cantante- después de todo, este no es nuestro asunto –Sasuke tomó la botella junto con el otro paquete de la mesa.

-¿Vas a alguna parte? –preguntó Sai al detallar la vestimenta de su amigo, la cual constaba de: unos jeans azules, una camiseta vinotinto y una cazadora de cuero negra

-Como si no lo supieras –le respondió Sasuke, abandonando, si más, la estancia.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El corazón le pateaba, literalmente, el pecho. Ahí estaba Sasuke a la espera de que Sakura abriera la puerta. Medio año habían pasado sin verse y la ansiedad se lo estaba comiendo vivo. En el momento que el cantante vio correrse la puerta, su corazón dio otro brinco, pero este era más brusco que el resto. Sin embargo, la emoción no le duraría mucho.

-¿Sasuke? –dijo a manera de pregunta Gaara, quien no parecía estar seguro de que se tratara de él.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –atinó a preguntar el cantante.

El pelirrojo abrió completamente la puerta, invitándolo a seguir. Sasuke no tenía ni cinco de ganas de pasar, pero la imagen que vio a continuación le devolvió el ánimo. Gaara no era el único que estaba en el departamento de la bailarina. En la estancia, también, pudo ver a Shikamaru con esa chica rubia, que según recordaba era la mejor amiga de Sakura. Además estaban dos personas más -un chico y una chica- a quienes el cantante no reconoció, todos sentados en el piso, en semicírculo, alrededor de una mesita. A Sakura no la vio.

-Adelante –insistió Gaara- Sakura viene enseguida.

El chico no había pronunciado muy bien las últimas palabras cuando la susodicha en cuestión hizo acto de presencia mientras hablaba por teléfono. Sasuke la vio apenas puso un pie en la sala, venía ataviada con un vestido turquesa, que le llegaba por debajo de las rodillas, sobre unas mallas negras, que le cubrían las piernas, así como un suéter blanco. Una bufanda gris le rodeaba el cuello mientras un gorro del mismo color ocultaba su abundante cabellera.

-Perfecto –dijo Sakura colgando la llamada- chicos, el taxi llega en diez minu… ¡Sasuke! –Exclamó ella, más sorprendida que eufórica, cuando lo vio apostado en el umbral. Durante un segundo no supo qué hacer, pero luego corrió en dirección a la puerta y se abalanzó sobre él, exultante. Vista desde afuera, esa era la típica escena del clímax de una película romántica en la que los protagonistas se reencontraban después de una larga separación- ¡Por los Budas! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cuándo llegaste?

-Hace menos de una hora –respondió el cantante, abrumado. Solo Sakura podía despertar ese aluvión de sensaciones en él. Hace un instante, cuando creyó que la bailarina estaba en una especie de cita con Gaara, se había enfurecido, ahora, por el contrario, no podía estar más feliz.

Sakura lo tomó de la mano y lo condujo hacia el centro de la estancia.

-¿Por qué no me avisaste que volvías a Madrid?

El cantante le lanzó una mirada incrédula al tiempo que decía:

-Lo intente, pero tu teléfono, al parecer, no tenía señal.

Sakura sonrió con desenfado, haciendo que Sasuke desechara su enojo por no haber sido atendido. Cuanto había añorado esa sonrisa. ¿Cómo fue que pudo resistir tanto tiempo sin ella?

Hay un viejo adagio que reza "La ausencia hace que el corazón se apegue más a la persona amada". En el caso de Sasuke nada era más cierto. Si había una prueba de que su amor por Sakura era sincero, era que, tal y como la primera vez, -cuando la conoció- lo que sentía por ella había sorteado, exitosamente, el obstáculo de la distancia.

-Ah, cierto –replicó ella con indiferencia- Es que lo perdí.

Temari se aclaró la garganta y con eso logró llamar la atención de la parejita. La bailarina la miró con frustración.

-Estábamos dando una fiesta –comentó Temari, haciéndole ver que había llegado tarde a celebración; ya que la mayoría de los invitados se habían ido. Incluidos con los que Sasuke se cruzó en el portal- hoy es el cumpleaños de mi hermano.

-Si –continuó Gaara- pero también festejábamos que Sakura obtuvo el papel principal en la próxima gira de la compañía.

-Sakura y yo –corrigió uno de los chicos que Sasuke no conocía.

En ese momento el cantante recordó la botella que tenía en la mano.

-Es verdad –susurró tan bajito que solo Sakura pudo oírlo- Enhorabuena, Sakura.

Le tendió el frasco de licor y ella lo tomó, alegre.

-¿Me trajiste una botella de whisky escocés? –preguntó ella con voz tierna al tiempo que sacaba el envase de la bolsa de papel y le dedicaba una de sus arrebatadoras sonrisas.

-También te traje esto –dijo, mostrándole la escarcela de regalo.

-Entonces… -glosó Gaara con entusiasmo- la fiesta ya terminó, pero deberías quedarte con nosotros un rato.

-Claro que sí –respondió Sakura por él.

De inmediato empezaron las presentaciones.

-Ellos son Kin Tsuchi y Paul Webster –el cantante hizo una reverencia que fue emulada por los interpelados- él es Sasuke…

-Uchiha –completó Kin y luego añadió con regocijo- yo soy tu fan.

-Gracias –contestó el cantante con voz solícita, pero con trazos de incomodidad- es un gusto conocerlos.

Un instante después, todos se sentaron en sus respectivos lugares, Sasuke, por su parte, quedó cara a cara con Sakura. A su lado izquierdo se sentó Gaara y al derecho Kin. El Uchiha recostó la espalda en contra de la mesa donde había hecho descansar el regalo que le trajo a Sakura.

Los, supuestos, diez minutos que tardaría el taxi en llegar se convirtieron en veinte y después en treinta, mientras tanto los chicos estaban conversando, bueno, más bien Kin y Paul, -quienes, pese a ser buenos amigos de Sakura y colegas de la compañía, jamás habían escuchado de sus labios que ella fuese vecina y mucho menos tan amiga de uno de los cantantes más exitosos de Japón- ametrallaban a Sasuke con un montón de preguntas.

-Si quieren les traigo la lámpara de mi baño –intervino la bailarina al notar la acritud en el gesto de Sasuke- digo para que continúen con el interrogatorio.

-Es verdad –la respaldó Shikamaru- me parece que están molestando a Sasuke… Creí que los británicos eran menos indiscretos –agregó, refiriéndose a Paul al tiempo que le lanzaba una mirada censuradora. Este le devolvió el gesto con una mirada cansina.

A diferencia de Kin, las preguntas de Paul iban dirigidas a descubrir, con exactitud, que clase de relación había entre Sakura y el cantante; ya que, personalmente, él estaba interesado en la bailarina y aun cuando habían dormido un par de veces juntos, ella se esforzaba en aclararle que no buscaba una relación seria _"Nada más allá de las encerronas en los vestuarios de la compañía", _le contestaba cada vez que el chico insistía en formalizar su aventura.

-Está bien –repuso Sasuke en el mismo momento que el intercomunicador del edificio anunciaba la llegada del taxi- no me molesta contestar sus preguntas.

Pero la verdad era que si le molestaba. No las de Kin sino las de Paul. A Sasuke no se le hizo difícil detectar sus intenciones para con la bailarina.

Una vez que todos se fueron, Sasuke y Sakura se quedaron, al fin, a solas. Volvieron a tomar asiento en los lugares que antes ocupaban, uno enfrente del otro. Sakura le sonrió y Sasuke le correspondió el gesto.

-¿Una copa? –preguntó ella guiñándole un ojo.

-¿Por qué no? –respondió a su pregunta con otra, encantado con la reciente privacidad.

La bailarina tomó la botella y sirvió dos vasos, le tendió uno a Sasuke y ella se quedó con el otro. Antes de sorber el primer trago se aflojó la bufanda y se quitó el gorro. Sasuke la miró estupefacto y su voz, casi, no se escuchó al preguntar:

-Sakura, tu-tu cabello… ¿qué le pasó?

Ella sonrió al tiempo que se pasaba la mano por su, ahora corta, melena.

-Es una tradición de la compañía –explicó- cuando una bailarina recibe, por primera vez, el papel principal de una obra, sus compañeras le cortan el cabello… es algo así como una novatada… pero cambia esa cara, Sasuke, ¿o es que veo tan mal?

-No, para nada…

Para Sasuke, ella no se vería mal de ninguna forma.

-Solo me sorprendió… -continuó él sin terminar ninguna oración- es un cambio muy drástico… jamás me imagi…

-Detente –lo calló la bailarina- hay algo que he querido hacer desde que llegaste.

Sakura apoyó su peso sobre las rodillas y se inclinó, peligrosamente, hacia delante, quedando a menos de un palmo de distancia del rostro de Sasuke. De más está decir cuál fue la reacción del chico. El pulso se le disparó de repente. Tanto, que de haber tenido el corazón conectado a un monitor de signos vitales, sus pulsaciones hubiesen hecho enloquecer el indicador del _holter_.

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Se acabó el capítulo seis, espero leernos pronto en el siguiente capi: **_**Noches de Invierno.**_

**Espero con ansias saber que les ha parecido y de antemano gracias por leer la historia. :D Sois lo mejor del mundo.**

**Aprovecho para hacer un pequeño paréntesis y agradecer a: ****Ladyrose23****, ****Saori Haruno****,**** Mika, ****OfeKifiowo****, y un Guest por comentar. Deben de saber lo mucho que me alegran su reviews.**

**También quiero expresar mi gratitud a todos aquellos que siguen la historia o la han agregado a sus favoritos.**

**Espero saber de ustedes pronto. :D**

**Buen Día /Noche!**


	8. Noches de invierno

**Hola mis queridos lectores :D. Acá les traigo el séptimo capítulo de **_**en Puntillas… **_

_**Noches de inverno**_** se divide en tres noches especificas, cada una importante, a su manera, para la relación de Sasuke y Sakura. Espero que les guste. ;P **

* * *

**En puntillas**

**Séptimo capítulo**

**Noches de invierno**

**Primera noche: falsas expectativas.**

Los ojos de Sasuke se cerraron, instintivamente, al tiempo que el vaho mentolado de la respiración de Sakura le chocó contra el rostro, desorientándolo, para luego desaparecer, súbitamente. Aunado al sonido de sus venas latiéndole detrás de las orejas, oyó el crujido del papel al ser tomado por la mano de la bailarina y para cuando enfocó los ojos, ella ya estaba sentada, mirándolo con suspicacia mientras abría el obsequio que él le había traído.

No. Ella no se había acercado con la intención de besarlo. Solo quería tomar su regalo; el mismo que él había colocado sobre la mesa en la que se apoyaba.

-¿Qué es? –Preguntó Sakura, incapaz de refrenar la ansiedad.

Era la viva imagen de una chiquilla melindrosa. Sus institutrices trataron, en balde, de inculcarle el don de la paciencia, pero la verdad era que había querido saber que guardaba el paquete desde que lo vio, solo, que por respeto a los presentes no había sucumbido antes a la curiosidad.

El cantante tragó saliva antes de hablar; ya que se le había secado la garganta.

-Es una tontería –musitó, intentando que su voz no trasluciera el desencanto por el beso que le fue negado.

Por suerte para él, Sakura parecía no haberse dado cuenta de su ligero desliz. Toda su concentración se había volcado en estudiar la prenda que tenía en las manos.

-¡Es hermosa! –Vociferó Sakura- no puedo creer que recordaras que te la había pedido.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros y bebió de un golpe el whisky de su vaso. Arrugó el gesto a la par que Sakura comentaba:

-¿Sabes? Hoy es el mejor día de mi vida.

La mirada de Sakura era tan chispeante que lo cautivó en seguida. Al pelinegro no le fue difícil perderse en esos ojos verdes que tanto había echado de menos.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó, saliendo de su ensueño.

-Verás –comenzó a enumerar ella con cierto entusiasmo- hoy me nombraron bailarina principal de la gira, tú regresaste, y no olvidemos que me acaban de obsequiar una camisa que dice "_I Love Japón" _–añadió, soltando una carcajada y exhibiendo sobre su cuerpo la camiseta.

Un extraño espasmo de satisfacción le recorrió la espalda al saberse segundo en la lista de cosas que habían hecho de este día, el mejor de la vida de Sakura. Solo era superado por el ballet, pero Sasuke tenía la seguridad, que aún cuando algún día ella llegara a amarlo, él siempre estaría después del ballet.

-Hoy también es uno de mis mejores días –comentó, simultáneamente que vertía más whisky en su jarro.

-¿Por qué? –le devolvió ella la pregunta.

-Porque tú eres feliz –repuso Sasuke, casi, sin pensárselo- y si tú eres feliz, yo también lo soy.

Sakura sonrió y un ligero rubor cubrió sus mejillas.

-¿Dices frases como esas siempre que estas bebiendo a solas con una chica?

El Uchiha se quedó en silencio, intentando reunir sus pensamientos dispersos. Al momento que encontró, lo que según él era la respuesta correcta, Sakura se le adelantó y volvió a hablar:

-Si no te conociera, Sasuke Uchiha, diría que tratas de seducirme.

El gesto de Sakura era grácil y sus ojos irradiaban picardía. El cantante le siguió el juego.

-¿Por qué? –Preguntó con cierta socarronería al tiempo que la estudiaba con sus negros ojos- ¿Es posible?

La bailarina parecía divertida. Volvió acercarse a él; esta vez con deliberada parsimonia para luego susurrar en su oído con un tono innecesariamente seductor:

-No, no es posible. –su aliento a menta volvió a aturdirlo.

Era inaudito ver el poder que ella ejercía en él. Sasuke sabía que solo era un juego. Un casto e inocente juego entre dos amigos que se tienen la confianza suficiente como para gastarse ese tipo de bromas y aún así no pudo evitar que se le erizara el vello de la nuca en el momento que sus palabras le acariciaron los tímpanos.

-Eso pensé –rió Sasuke de dientes para fuera- ¿Otro? –preguntó, alzando la botella.

-No se te hará más fácil encantarme si me emborrachas –le advirtió Sakura antes de engullir la mitad de su trago.

-No era mi intención, pero ahora que lo dices…

-¡Sasuke! –Lo increpó ella con falsa indignación- ya entiendo porque hay tantas chicas enamoradas de ti… supongo que cuando das rienda suelta al poder fascinador de tu mirada no hay tía que se te resista.

-Hay excepciones –comentó, encogiéndose de hombros.

"_Una excepción",_ le corrigió su subconsciente.

-Yo entre ellas.

-Sí, tú entre ellas –repitió con voz átona.

De repente, una luz iluminó los –de por si brillantes- ojos de Sakura.

-¡Vamos a bailar! –lo invitó. Hizo a un lado su obsequio mientras se levantaba y le tendió la mano para que la siguiera.

Sasuke negó con la cabeza.

-Yo no bailo, Sakura.

-¿Cómo que no? Sasuke, todo el mundo sabe bailar, solo tienes que dejarte llevar.

-Eso es irónico viniendo de una bailarina –señaló mientras se tomaba de su mano para incorporarse- y no dije que no supiera bailar, solo que no lo hago.

-Pues, hoy vas a hacerlo –aseguró ella al tiempo que se alejaba- voy a poner algo de música.

Sasuke enarcó una ceja porque aunque acababa de negarse, sabía que más temprano que tarde terminaría accediendo a los caprichos de Sakura ¿Tenía ella conciencia de la influencia que tenía sobre él? En sus manos, Sasuke era un títere que se movía a su antojo. Él era capaz de renunciar a sus propios deseos con tal de cumplir la voluntad de Sakura.

El Uchiha estaba preparándose mentalmente para resistir lo más que pudiera las tentativas de la chica por hacerlo bailar cuando en uno de los aparadores de la estancia -el mismo en el que se exhibían las fotografías y trofeos de la bailarina- vio un ramo de rosas acomodado en un cántaro.

-¿Flores? –inquirió, caminando en dirección a la repisa. Sakura abandonó la tarea de poner música, soltó lo CD's que tenía en las manos y alzó la vista- Creí que odiabas las flores.

-Y las odio.

-Al parecer no las rosas.

Ella se rió, pese a que Sasuke no hallaba la situación graciosa. Se acercó a él, y le echó una mirada más bien distraída.

-Iba a tirarlas, pero luego me pareció un desperdicio. Después de todo, las rosas no tienen la culpa.

-¿Te las envió tu papá?

Sakura negó con la cabeza y esbozó una mueca de asco.

-Aquellas -dijo, señalando unas orquídeas en otro florero- son de parte del Embajador… esas las envió un pesado con el que él quiere casarme –soltó, poniendo cara de pocos amigos- pero primero muerta antes que casada con Kabuto Yakushi.

El cantante arrugó el gesto.

-¿Kabuto Yakushi?

-Es el hijo del jefe de campaña de mi papá –le explicó ella con voz serena- es doctor, político, aburrido y por lo tanto el hombre perfecto para arruinarme la vida según los estándares de calidad del Embajador.

La expresión de Sasuke era meditabunda. Al cabo de un instante, las preguntas le surgieron en un súbito torbellino:

-¿Tu papá quiere casarte? ¿Cuántos años cree que tienes? ¿O en qué época cree que vivimos?

Sakura respondió al tiempo que se alejaba:

-Sí, siete y 1800… probablemente.

-¿Cómo? –preguntó el cantante, confundido.

-Que sí quiere casarme, que cree que aún tengo siete años y lo más seguro es que piense que vivimos en la década de 1800… -Louis Armstrong comenzó a cantar- Mi papá no me conoce, Sasuke; ya te lo había dicho. Y aun cuando jamás ha tenido que lidiar conmigo, parece ansioso por deshacerse de mí.

Una expresión de tristeza relevó a la de reflexión anterior. Sasuke no pudo evitar que la congoja escondida tras las palabras de la bailarina lo contagiara. Recordó una conversación (telefónica) que habían tenido en la víspera de Navidad en la que ella le confesó lo mucho que extrañaba a la mamá que no conoció y al padre que nunca tuvo. Después de eso, Sasuke se dio cuenta de la suerte que había tenido porque sus padres –aunque divorciados- siempre estuvieron a su lado. A Sakura, por el contrario, le tocó vivir con la pérdida de su madre, quien falleció antes de que ella cumpliera los dos años y desde entonces, su padre no fue el más prolijo que digamos.

Luego de la muerte de su esposa, Kizashi Haruno encomendó la crianza de su hija a un sequito de institutrices que entraron y salieron de la vida de Sakura sin dejar más huella que la desolación y la certeza de ser la hija de nadie. Más tarde, cuando ni siquiera la disciplina alemana -a cargo de una robusta y déspota matrona- fue suficiente para controlar la vehemencia de una chiquilla que reclamaba atención a cualquier costo, fue desterrada a un internado en Suiza del que logró salir, a los 15 años, gracias a la intervención de su tía Shizune.

-Es porque no sabe lo que tiene, Sakura.

La aludida hizo un mohín para desestimar el asunto y a Sasuke se le contrajo el pecho al adivinar las lágrimas que ella estaba conteniendo. Así era Sakura y ahora lo sabía. Siempre se había hecho la fuerte, la inalcanzable, porque una vez que logras superar esas barreras, forjadas con el único fin de protegerla; lastimarla resultaba demasiado fácil.

-¿Vas a bailar o no?

Sus ojos adquirieron de nuevo ese toque de desleal seducción.

-Como si pudiera negarte algo –dijo Sasuke, claudicando.

Con movimientos garbosos -que hubiesen hecho derretir a cualquier chica- caminó hacia Sakura, que lo esperaba con la mano extendida y la satisfacción pintada en el rostro. Ese fue el inicio de una noche digna de recordar…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Segunda noche: de celos y tertulia.**

-Cuando vivía en Kobe no me perdía el programa –escuchó decir a Hinata mientras él entraba a su departamento cargado de bolsas que surtirían la despensa de la semana- ¡Sasuke, que bueno que llegas! Te estábamos esperando.

Levantó la vista y apoyada en el mesón, que dividía la sala de la cocina, vio a Sakura, sonriéndole con algo muy parecido a la coquetería: vestía unos jeans azules y la camiseta con el rotulo _"I Love Japón"_ que él le había obsequiado; encima llevaba el mismo suéter blanco que la noche de su llegada y el cabello lo tenía recogido en el típico moño de bailarina. Detrás de ella, maniobrando unos utensilios de cocina estaba Hinata Hyuga, que hacía las veces de chef, al intentar preparar una _Paella a la Marinera,_ un plato típico español.

Sakura abandonó el recetario de cocina en la encimera y se volvió en dirección al Uchiha al tiempo que profería en tono encantador:

-Hola extraño.

Su comentario se debía al poco contacto que habían tenido en los últimos días. Hoy se cumplía una semana de la llegada de Sasuke a Madrid y obviando la primera noche que pasaron en el departamento de la bailarina (Y vaya noche) no se habían hablado personalmente. La tarde siguiente, cuando el Uchiha se despertó, casi, podía jurar que lo vivido esa madrugada era irreal, producto de su imaginación afectada por el licor, pero el mensaje de voz que estaba en la contestadora de su teléfono móvil lo hizo retractarse de tal idea:

"_Joder, me duele la cabeza… necesito que me digas que hice ayer y que me prometas por Kami-sama que no te me insinué… No soy yo misma cuando bebo, así que… ¡Juro que no soy una pervertida!… Yo… bueno… Necesito un analgésico. Hablamos luego ¿vale?"_

Era verdad, todo era verdad. El baile, la plática subidita de tono y las revelaciones sin tapujos, las sonrisas insinuantes de la bailarina cuando ya estaba en un estado visible de embriaguez y el beso que casi se dieron cuando chocaron en la puerta del baño del corredor.

Con el paso de las horas y al amparo del alcohol y la música, la velada había tomado ribetes de lujuria, pero al final todo se terminó con un casto beso en la frente de una Sakura completamente aletargada. Sin embargo, aún cuando la noche no tuvo el tan ansiado final; ese en el que los dos quedaban exhaustos amodorrado uno al lado del otro después de una jornada desenfrenada de sexo, algo bueno había rescatado Sasuke de todo eso: sabía que aunque ella jamás lo admitiera –sobria- él no le resultaba del todo indiferente.

Los días siguientes, Sakura se enclaustró en el estudio de baile del Teatro Victoria, preparándose para la gira que sería, a partir de hoy, en tres semanas y aunque hubo llamadas y mensajes, está era la primera vez que se veían desde entonces.

Sasuke sonrió, exultante.

-Casi podría jurar que eres una alucinación –comentó él, poniendo las bolsas sobre el mesón al lado de Sakura. Ella le asestó un codazo cómplice para luego replicar:

-Eso te pasa por no esperarme despierto, cada noche, en un peldaño de la escalera.

Estaba preparándose para contestar de forma ingeniosa –como ahora era costumbre entre ellos- cuando la voz de Hinata lo atajó:

-¿Trajiste los camarones?

-Si –cabeceó Sasuke, desenguantándose las manos para luego sacar los paquetes de mariscos de una de las bolsas. La chica los tomó y masculló un "gracias" para seguir con sus labores de hormiguita de un lado al otro de la cocina.

Sasuke estaba sacando un vaso de agua de la nevera –sorprendentemente atestada- (N/A: Es necesario que os mencione que cuando Sasuke vivía solo, su alimentación constaba de pedidos a domicilios y la única función de su refrigerador era mantener el agua fría y almacenar las guarrerías y sobras hasta que la señora de la limpieza fuera a poner orden) cuando escuchó a Sakura mencionar:

-Entonces, ¿a qué hora es el programa?

-¿Qué programa? –preguntó Sasuke con verdadera curiosidad justo antes de beber de su vaso.

-Zona VIP –respondió Hinata, cerrando la nevera que el Uchiha había dejado de par en par.

Sasuke tosió porque se ahogó con el líquido.

-Es la edición en la que tú apareces –agregó Hinata para terror de Sasuke.

¿Cómo era eso posible? ¿Qué ese no era un programa japonés? ¿Desde cuándo la señal de _TV Tokio _llegaba a España?

-Por eso estoy aquí –aclaró Sakura –Hinata me ha invitado a ver el show en el que participaste la semana pasada.

-Al parecer un canal nacional compró los derechos del programa –explicó la Hyuga- espero que Neji pueda llegar a tiempo –agregó, constatando la hora en el reloj de la cocina.

-Pe-pero –empezó el Uchiha, intentando, sin éxito, que su voz no sonara alterada- no entiendo ¿Por qué quieren ver ese programa? Debe haber por lo menos un centenar de mejores cosas que ver. Sakura, a ti ni siquiera te gusta ver televisión, a menos que no sean especiales de ballet.

De nada le sirvieron todas sus excusas; al cabo de media hora, los tres estaban sentados en el sillón viendo los anuncios previos al show. En pantalla, Anko Mitarashi hacía los honores y presentaba a Sasuke, cuando la bailarina le susurró al oído en tono juguetón:

-Nunca te había visto por televisión

-No te pierdes de nada -le aseguró el Uchiha con aspereza al tiempo que agradecía a una deidad inconcreta no haber seguido ese arrebato estúpido de publicar su amor por ella a los cuatro vientos.

Neji llegó cuando había finalizado el tercer segmento de la transmisión, en ese momento Sakura estaba en el baño y Hinata en la cocina, chequeando la paella que estaba a punto de cocerse completamente.

-¿Me lo he perdido? –preguntó ansioso el mayor de los Hyuga al franquear la puerta.

El cantante, que seguía en el sillón, hizo un mohín de lasitud para negar.

-¡Más de la mitad! –Contestó Hinata con acento amonestador- ¡prometiste que llegarías a tiempo!

-El tráfico es un asco –se excusó de forma distraída mientas se sentaba en el sillón al lado de Sasuke- ¿Qué tal ha estado? –preguntó, dirigiéndose al cantante.

-Típico –respondió este, quien no se mostraba muy contento con la idea de ser el blanco de las burlas de su amigo. Le daba gracias al destino que Sai no hubiese estado ahí, si no que se encontrase en Sevilla en una excursión de la facultad, visitando los museos renacentistas- ¿Y a ti qué tal te ha ido en el trabajo?

-Bien, bien –desde hace un mes Neji se desempeñaba como profesor de artes marciales en una academia cercana de la zona. Esa era una de las cosas que aprendió la primera vez que se enlistó en el ejercito- los chicos son buena onda y aprenden rápido.

-Al menos a alguien le ha ido bien hoy –suspiro Sasuke con resignación para luego agregar en un murmullo- tu prima se ha puesto como meta obligarme a ver el programa.

El Hyuga le lanzó una mirada incrédula al tiempo que mascullaba:

-Creí que ese era el show en el que cantabas la canción que le escribiste a Sakura.

Sasuke asintió con desgana.

-Por eso mismo –explicó el chico- ella está en el baño.

-¿Está aquí? –susurró aún más bajito que la vez anterior. Sasuke volvió a asentir- Hinata me dijo que iba a invitarla, pero como tú habías comentado que estaba muy ocupada no creí que viniera.

-Pues vino –remarcó el Uchiha- y ¿Qué crees que va a pensar cuando sepa que le escribí una canción?

-Lo que pensaría cualquier chica: que es una tía con suerte.

La voz de la bailarina los hizo volverse:

-¿Quién es una tía con suerte? –Sakura estaba detrás de ellos, estudiándolos con una sonrisa pícara- ah, soy Sakura Haruno, por cierto –agregó, refiriéndose a Neji.

-Neji Hyuga –se presentó este, levantándose del asiento.

-¡¿Empezó?! –Preguntó Hinata, quien desde la cocina había logrado escuchar la coletilla de inicio del programa.

-¡Sí! –respondieron Sakura y Neji al unísono; Sasuke solo protesto diciendo: _"Todavía creo que hay mejores cosas que hacer"._ El Hyuga, por su parte, se sentó en la butaca contigua para cederle el lugar a Sakura.

En los minutos siguientes, vieron el programa sin mayor sobresalto hasta que una de las preguntas de Anko causó cierto revuelo:

…"_-¿Cómo está el corazón de Sasuke Uchiha?"…_

El pálido rostro del Sasuke de carne y hueso, contrastaba con la sonrisa natural que adornaba la cara del de la imagen de la pantalla. Entonces, los ojos de Sasuke y Sakura se encontraron en una guerra furtiva de miradas indirectas. El rictus de la bailarina se endureció al mismo tiempo que Hinata y Neji se carcajeaban por la respuesta que Sasuke le dio a la periodista. Sasuke se sorprendió de la reacción de la chica, pero no tanto como lo impactó la expresión severa que adoptaron sus ojos cuando Anko insistió:

…"_-¡Vamos! Una persona que escriba una canción tan romántica como lo es "Dime como" tiene que estar sin, duda alguna, enamorado ¿Cómo se llama la afortunada?"…_

Sakura se removió en el sillón y dijo algo entre dientes, que Sasuke no entendió, pero que si le tocara traducirlo, él diría que fue una maldición. La llegada de los comerciales no pudo ser más oportuna. El Uchiha aprovechó para escabullirse al baño, y ahí se hubiera quedado si Hinata no lo hubiera exhortado a que saliera para terminar de ver el programa.

Cuando su imagen saltó en la pantalla, micrófono en mano, Sasuke deseó desaparecer. Sakura escuchó la primera estrofa sin inmutarse.

_**Dime como yo escondo la luz de mis ojos**__**  
**__**cuando te miro sin que tú lo sepas**__**  
**__**como arreglo o enderezo mis labios torcidos**__**  
**__**que no se cansan de sonreír**_

_****__**Dime como le digo a mis manos que no hablen**__**  
**__**y a mis silencios que no intenten tocarte**__**  
**__**como duermo a mi insomnio y apago las velas**__**  
**__**como me quito estas ganas de vivir**__**…**__**  
**_

"_Solo espero que no sepa que hablo de ella",_ rogó en su fuero interno al momento que oteaba a Sakura de refilón. Le pareció que sus ojos verdes volvían a ser severos. Esa era la misma mirada de hace un rato cuando Anko le preguntaba en quien se había inspirado para escribir esa canción.

_**Dime como no escucho todas tus palabras**__**  
**__**si aunque sean repetidas quiero escucharlas**__**  
**__**como cambio o reescribo mis sueños contigo**__**  
**__**si es tan sabroso soñarlos así**__**…**_

_**Y es que yo disimulo pero me hago un nudo**__**  
**__**y digo cosas que aun no tengo que decir**__**  
**__**y comienzo a extrañarte te veo en todas partes**__**  
**__**¡y es que ando de puntillas solo por ti!**_

La expresión de la bailarina lo desconcertaba ¿Acaso lo había descubierto? Por supuesto que sí, de otro modo ¿por qué estaría tan molesta? Sasuke contuvo la respiración al tiempo que trataba de buscar en su mente alguna mentira que justificara el hecho de que la canción se pareciera tanto a ella. _"Es otra chica",_ se le ocurrió de pronto, _"pero ¿quién?"_ lo retó una voz pesimista en su cabeza.

_**Dime como no me lanzo de esta nube**__**  
**__**si es tan fácil salvarme en tu risa**__**  
**__**voy de prisa, no te asustes**__**  
**__**y en la lluvia no veas malicia**__**  
**__**que es la brisa, me ha traído**__**  
**__**caminando solo de puntillas**__**  
**__**dime como puedo hacer**__**  
**__**dime como**__**  
**_

Sakura sacudió la cabeza un par de veces al tiempo que un bufido de exasperación se escapaba de sus pulmones.

-¿Te pasa algo? –le susurró al oído Sasuke.

Ella negó con un leve movimiento al tiempo que ponía su mano en la pierna del chico.

_**Dime como no sueño con quedarme siempre**__**  
**__**durmiendo en tus miradas largas y ausentes**__**  
**__**como cambio o reescribo mi historia contigo**__**  
**__**si ya está escrita, ¿qué te puedo decir?**_

_**Dime como no anhelo, rozar tu delirios**__**  
**__**encontrar sitio en cualquier tonta ilusión**__**  
**__**como duermo a mis ansias y a mis corazones**__**  
**__**como me quito estas ganas de vivir**__**  
**_

-Es solo que creí que éramos amigos –replicó ella después de un momento, aplicando más presión en el muslo de Sasuke- amigos de verdad.

¿Así o más claro?

Sasuke se puso, otra vez, pálido. Era hora de decirle adiós a la preocupación y darle la bienvenida al pánico. Su corazón latió despacio, vaciló y luego retomó su ritmo a toda marcha.

_**Dime como no escucho todas tus palabras**__**  
**__**si aunque sean repetidas quiero escucharlas**__**  
**__**como cambio o reescribo mis sueños contigo**__**  
**__**si es tan sabroso soñarlos así…**_

_**Y es que yo disimulo pero me hago un nudo**__**  
**__**y digo cosas que aun no tengo que decir**__**  
**__**y comienzo a extrañarte te veo en todas partes**__**  
**__**¡y es que ando de puntillas solo por ti!**_

-¿Por qué lo dices? –quiso corroborar Sasuke.

Por primera vez, Sakura lo miró directamente a los ojos y algo en su gesto le pareció más dolor que rabia.

¿Tan mal le sentaba que él estuviese enamorado de ella?

_**Dime como no me lanzo de esta nube**__**  
**__**si es tan fácil salvarme en tu risa**__**  
**__**voy de prisa, no te asustes**__**  
**__**y en la lluvia no veas malicia**__**  
**__**que es la brisa, me ha traído**__**  
**__**caminando solo de puntillas**__**  
**__**dime como puedo hacer**__**  
**__**dime como**_

-Tu canción es hermosa –suspiró Hinata embobada después de la última estrofa- No se parece a nada que hayas cantado antes.

-A mi me parece una cursilería –opinó Neji en tono burlesco.

Sasuke esbozó una mueca que simulaba una sonrisa y volvió la vista hacia Sakura. Ella bajó la mirada y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho para luego mirarlo a través de las pestañas mientras aparecía en su rostro el indicio de una sonrisa afectada.

-Voy al baño –murmuró ella con evidente esfuerzo mientras se levantaba de su asiento.

Alrededor de diez minutos habían transcurrido cuando Sasuke hizo sonar sus nudillos en la madera de la puerta del baño.

-¡¿Sakura?! –La llamó- ¡¿Estás bien?!

La puerta se abrió, pero Sakura no salió del cuarto de baño. Sasuke pudo escuchar su voz desde dentro, preguntar:

-¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?

-¿Qué cosa? –inquirió Sasuke.

-Nunca me dijiste que estabas enamorado –explicó ella, asomándose a la puerta- creí que eras de esos chicos que no se enamoran de ninguna, pero esa canción… ¿La conozco?

-¡¿Vienen a comer?! –Los invitó Neji desde la cocina- huele muy bien esta paella.

Hinata había colocado los cuatros platos en el mesón de la cocina, porque -como era de esperarse- Sasuke no tenía mesa de comedor.

Mientras tanto en el corredor Sasuke y Sakura estaban teniendo una plática bastante rara. Recapitulando lo sucedido, el cantante había comprendido que Sakura no tenía ni idea de que ella era la musa inspiradora de su canción, pero, ¿Entonces, por qué estaba molesta?

-¿A quién? –suspiró Sasuke en busca de cordura.

-¿A quién va ser, Sasuke? A la chica de la que estás enamorado… -Sakura intentó caminar, pero luego de dar dos zancadas se detuvo- no me puedo creer que no me lo dijeras… yo a ti te he contado todo: mis desventuras amorosas, mis relaciones fallidas, hasta creo que te conté mis fantasías sexuales cuando estaba ebria y tú me ocultas que estás enamorado, como si no se tratara de la gran cosa.

Los reproches de la chica lo pillaron con la guardia baja. Una vez que entendió que Sakura no sabía que se trataba de ella, pensó que el peligro de una pelea que supusiera el fin de su amistad había pasado, pero por los vientos que soplaban estaba equivocado. Equivocadísimo.

-No me gusta que me mientan, Sasuke y tú lo sabes, así que si hay algo más que deba de saber dímelo de una vez.

¿Ahora o nunca?

-Yo –empezó el cantante, pero su decisión de confesarle todo se vio interrumpida por un recuerdo apocalíptico que llegó a su cabeza: "¿Y qué va a pasar cuando te rechace?".

La respuesta a la pregunta que Sai le había hecho hace seis meses, hoy tenía un significado distinto. Si ella lo hubiera rechazado hace medio año cuando había planeado decírselo, seguramente ahorita seguiría despechado/desilusionado, pero nada que no pudiera superarse con el tiempo y la distancia. Para empezar no hubiese regresado a España y jamás se hubiese vuelto acercar a Sakura. Pero como el amor los vuelve estúpido, en lugar de eso, él había preferido callar y hacerse su amigo. Si ella lo rechazaba ahora no solo iba a perder a la única mujer que había amado en su vida, sino que iba a perder a Sakura, su amiga y confidente –aunque por razones obvias no pudiera contarle todo- y eso si era algo que no iba a poder soportar. Así pusiera un océano entero de por medio.

-¿Qué? –insistió la bailarina.

Él se encogió de hombros para ganar tiempo.

-No tengo nada que decirte… -hizo una pausa para atrapar un mechón suelto que se había escapado del moño de Sakura y lo colocó en su lugar- además de disculparme por no habértelo contado, claro. Sé que tienes razón en enojarte y si no te lo dije antes es porque, bueno, esa chica no me quiere como yo a ella.

Sakura se puso sería muy sería.

-Así que si hay una chica –dijo en un tono diferente: grave y dubitativo.

El cantante asintió.

-Bien –suspiró ella- entonces estás enamorado… supongo que es de esa tía, la que a veces venía a tu departamento, ¿Cómo es que se llama?... me refiero a la prima de Gaara.

-¿Tenten? –Escupió Sasuke, poniéndose pálido- no, ella es solo una amiga.

Ahora mismo, ni siquiera eso podía asegurar; ya que después de haberse ido sin tener la decencia de despedirse e ignorar todas sus llamadas y correos, Tenten estaba furiosa con él, como quedó demostrado hace tres días cuando fue a visitar a Sai a la facultad y la chica ni lo volteó a mirar.

La bailarina lo increpó con la mirada

-A otro perro con ese hueso –rezongó en voz tan baja que Sasuke no estuvo seguro si quería que la oyera. Entonces la bailarina caminó rápidamente y cuando estuvo en la sala tomo su bolso y se despidió de Hinata y Neji con una voz llena de implicaciones.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Tercera noche: Una propuesta tentadora.**

A esa hora la carrera de San Jerónimo estaba poco concurrida. La única señal de vida humana que se veía por esos lares eran un chico de cabellos negros envuelto en un abrigo azul oscuro y un carro blanco aparcado a pocos metros de distancia.

Sasuke encendió un cigarro, lo chupó enérgicamente hasta hacerlo despedir una espesa nube de humo, volvió a chasquear la lengua con fastidio y luego sacó otra vez su celular para comprobar que faltaban veinte para las ocho: Sakura estaba retrasada.

Hacía más de un año que no fumaba, pero las discusiones que había tenido últimamente con la bailarina lo ponían de los pelos. Esa chica tenía serios problemas psíquicos y lo peor es que se lo estaba llevando a él por delante. Le dio dos jalones más a su cigarrillo y luego lo tiró al piso para aplastarlo con el pie.

Dos días habían pasado desde la rara conversación/discusión que tuvieron en el corredor de su departamento y a parte de manifestar su enojo por no haber recibido el memo de _"Sasuke está enamorado_", él no tenía ni idea a que se debía su actitud de niña malcriada. Y aún así, ahí estaba él, esperándola en el teatro –en frente- jodido de frio y con la cabeza hecha un ovillo. Estaba confundido porque las especulaciones de Neji no carecían de sentido, pero la sentencia de Sai se adaptaba mejor a la realidad.

"_Si las cosas pasaron como dices, significa que está celosa",_ le había asegurado Neji en cuanto él le comunicó la razón por la que Sakura se fue así, tan de repente. Él siempre supo que había sido una mala idea ver ese programa, pero la chica Hyuga había insistido y ella podía ser muy menudita y todo lo que quieran, pero Hinata tenía una determinación que pocos podían echar al piso. Si las mujeres –según él- no fueran tan cotillas ya le habría confesado a Hinata que estaba enamorado de Sakura y que lo mejor sería que dejara de entrometerse en sus asuntos, a ver si con un poco de suerte dejaba de verse envuelto en situaciones tan embarazosamente comprometedoras.

"_Solo está jugando contigo",_ sostuvo Sai y su verdad aunque cruel, le sonó a presagio, porque no era la primera vez que Sakura se comportaba con él como una novia celosa y después volvía a actuar como si nada hubiera pasado. En este caso, la pataleta le había durado para dos días: ella quería saber a cualquier costo de quien se trataba y eso lo llegó a hartar tanto que –además de hacerlo fumar- Sasuke estaba considerando seriamente el decirle de una vez por todas que era ella y nada más que ella, la única mujer que le interesaba.

-Sasuke –lo saludó Sakura con una sonrisa radiante. Traía puesto un sobretodo verde lima que le cubría hasta las orejas.

-Hasta que sales –refunfuñó el cantante- estaba a punto de irme.

-Lo siento –se disculpó ella al tiempo que echaba una ojeada al taxi apostado en la calzada- ¿Nos vamos?

-¿A dónde?

-Hay un bar a un par de cuadras… Te diría que camináramos, pero con este frío no parece recomendable.

Sasuke le abrió la puerta a Sakura para que se montara en el taxi y al hacer él lo propio le comento:

-Te ves relajada –Esa frase era el equivalente a: "No pareces molesta".

Sakura esbozó una sonrisa más avergonzada que alegre.

-Sé que me he comportado como una demente estos dos días, por eso te pedí que vinieras, aparte de ofrecerte una disculpa quiero proponerte algo.

El Uchiha la miró confundido, porque en sus palabras había trasfondo que no comprendió.

-¿A dónde? –quiso saber el conductor.

-A Ichiraku's Ramen –contestó la bailarina.

-¿Una propuesta? –preguntó Sasuke, receloso.

Sakura rió con disimulo al advertir la mirada nervada de Sasuke al pronunciar esas palabras.

-Tranquilo, no te voy a proponer asaltar un banco ni nada por estilo… pero espero que mi oferta sea tan tentadora como para que consideres aceptarla.

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado. **

**La canción "Dime como" es de un cantante venezolano que se llama Roque Valero. Me pareciò perfecta para que Sasuke se la escribiera a Sakura cuando la escuché.**

**Tengo que notificarles que el próximo capítulo tardaré más de lo que me gustaría en subirlo; ya que la semana que viene es la última de mis pasantías y por tanto estaré muy ocupada. Después de eso, tengo un viaje impostergable al interior del país. Pero tranquilos que lo primero que siempre empaco es mi laptó, así que mientras esté por allá aprovecharé para escribir. **

**Ya saben, si les gustó, si no, si quieren quejarse por alguna metida de pata, déjenme sus comentarios, que como siempre les digo: me alegran la vida. **

**Feliz fin de semana :D**

**Saludos desde Venezuela de esta Narufans.**


End file.
